conséquance d'une cuite
by sasusaku
Summary: sakura va faire ces étude a kanoha mais elle doit se trouver un kot sa mére lui annoce qu'elle en a trouver mais elle a un colocataire et c'est la que les ennuie vont commencé
1. Chapter 1

ben voila pas put résister a l'éditer mais j'ai quand même bien avancer je suis entran d'écrire le chapitre 12 et il s'en passe des choses je vous les deux premiers chapitre et puis c'est tous le reste pour le mois de septembre si je l'ai fit vous aurez beaucoup de chapitre d'un coup aller bonne lecture et remercie pour vos comm sur l'autre fic cela m'a fait vachement plaisir

* * *

Par une chaude journée d'août.

Sakura rentra chez elle après un entrênement harasent. Elle fessait du judo depuis l'âge de 5 ans. Son père considérait qu'une fille se devait de faire un sport et savoirs se défendre. Alors, il avait décidé dès son plus jeune âge de l'initier à son sport préféré.

-Sakura ! tu es enfin rentrée. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Cria une femme de + ou - 40 ans. Elle possédait de magnifiques cheveux roses avec des yeux bleus.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, maman. Papa est entrain de garer la voiture dans le garage. Je viens de rentrer et je meurs de faim alors ce que tu as à me dire peut attendre.

-Mais Sakura nous t'avons trouvé un kot.

Sakura s'arrêta net et lâcha son sac de sport d'un coup. Elle se retourna lentement et souris.

-C'est vrai ? vrai de vrai ? on m'a trouvé un kot à konoha ?

-Oui ! tu vas pouvoir emménager pour la rentrée. Tu rentres le 15 septembre ?

-Oui, il me reste tous juste 20 jours pour me préparé.

-Salut chérie, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore dans l'entrée toute les deux ?

-On a trouvé un kot pour Sakura ! dit-elle surexcitée.

Le père de Sakura scruta sa femme de ses yeux verts perçants.

-Qui sa « on » ? Dit-il avec son regard glacial. Je ne pense pas avoir donné mon accord !

-Oh ! chéri ! Arrête d'être aussi ronchon. C'est ta mère et moi qui avons eu cette idée et je suis sur que tu seras d'accord avec mon idée.

Son mari fit la grimace et Sakura sourit tous le monde savait dans la famille que son père ne trouvait jamais à redire quand sa grand mère disait quelque chose se que mamy veut dieu le veut.

-Alors qu'elle est cette si lumineuse idée qu'on ne peut contestée ?

-Tu sais que Sasuké le cousin d'Ino veut faire des études d'art ? Et bien il aura besoin d'un kot lui aussi. Alors sa mère à demandé à mamy si elle ne connaissait pas quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider car les kot coutent chères !

-Oui et alors ? d'ici là je ne vois pas ce que Sakura à avoir la dedans.

-J'y viens. Et bien Sakura et sasuké n'auront cas prendre un kot ensemble cela coutera moins chère.

-…………….

-Alors qu'en penses - tu ?

Le père de Sakura se retourna et partit dans la cuisine pour manger son repas. (Et oui c'est un homme il ne sait pas réfléchir si il ne mange pas lol)

-Chéri ! tu n'as pas répondu !

-Oui, laisse-moi finir de manger.

-Hé, bien dit-elle surexcitée.

-Hum, je ne vois pas d'autre solution avec sakumo qui fait ses études d'infirmière et sakurai en secondaire. On n'a pas vraiment le choix.

-Oui, merci papa chéri ! cria sakura en serrant son père contre elle.

-Hé bien hé bien hé bien, tu rentre à peine et tu te mets déjà à crier ? déclara une belle jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux bleus.

-Oh bonjour à toi aussi ma grande sœur chérie.

-Toi tu as quelque chose à me demander. Déclara sakumo avec son regard suspicieux posé sur sa jeune sœur.

-Oh, comme tu peux le voir sakura est toute excité parce qu'elle va habiter à konoha pendant ses études. Déclara une autre jeune fille mais celle - ci plus petite mais néanmoins jolie. Elle possédait le regard de leur mère et les cheveux de leur père c'est à dire noire.

-Sakura, mais c'est super, je vais te faire sortir un peu plus souvent alors.

-Sûrement pas tu ne vas pas emmène ta sœur dans tes soirées de débauchées.

-Oh papa sakura est une jeune fille ce n'est pas parce qu'elle te ressemble qu'elle est un garçon !

-Cela c'est à s'en poser la question des fois !

-Sakurai, je ne t'ai rien demandé dit sakura furieusement.

-Roh sa va j'ai rien dit.

-Et comment vas-tu faire ? tu as une collocatrice ? demanda sakumo.

-Un colocataire déclara le père sombrement.

-………Ce n'est pas vrai ma sœur va vivre avec son copain sakura tu m'avais caché cela à moi ta grande sœur ?

-Mais non qu'est-ce que tu t'imagine ! C'est sasuké tu te souviens de lui ? Le cousin d'ino ! nous l'avons vu lors de la communion d'ino tu sais la fille d'un ami de papa.

-Oui, je me souviens de lui. Dit sakumo avec un petit sourire. « d'ailleurs il était très mignon si je me souviens bien » pensa -t- elle en regardant sa sœur. » quoique un peu sombre. Il a un grand frère mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore lui ? Ah oui il est dentiste. Bah, quand on voit le petit frère on n'a pas trop envie de voir le grand.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tous sa mais je vais prendre ma douche moi !

-Au fait, comment va neji ? Il commence ces études de professeur, non ? Pourquoi tu ne prend pas un kot avec lui, sakura?

Le père regarda la plus vieille de ses filles.

-pourquoi parles-tu de neji maintenant sakumo ?

-De toute façon, tu sais bien que je le déteste et il me le rend bien alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ce genre de chose.

-Mais oui bien sûr dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Bon ben moi je prends ma douche.

Sakura courut vers la salle de bain.

« Idiote de sakumo, je suis sur qu'elle sait que j'aime neji. Et elle s'en amuse. »

* * *

ben voila le deuxiéme 


	2. Chapter 2

ben le voila le chapitre 2

* * *

chapitre2

Sakura déposa son sac dans sa chambre et examina la pièce de son regard.

Une chambre rectangulaire aux murs blanc avec une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur en face de cette fenêtre se trouvait un bureau en pin de l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait le lit à côté du quel se trouvait une grande penderie suspendu au mur derrière la porte un grand miroir était accrocher.

-hé bien ! c'est plus petit que ma chambre à la maison mais c'est déjà cela ! dit-elle en soupirant.

Ces parents étaient déjà passé voir son appartement. Il était composé de 6 pièces. En entrant, on se retrouvait directement dans le salon qui fessait aussi salle à manger qui était meublée avec télévision et lecteur k7 et dvd svp. A sa gauche se situait la cuisine qui disposait de son frigo, sa tacle de cuisson plus un four et un four à micro-onde. En face du salon se trouvait les deux chambres l'une à côté de l'autre. La chambre de sakura puis la chambre de sasuké. A côté de celle-ci se situait les WC puis la salle de bain. Qui était composé d'un évier, d'une baignoire qui fessait office de douche en même temps.

Sakura commença à déballé ces affaires et à les mettre dans son armoire. Puis installa son ordinateur et brancha sa connexion internet. Et oui elle avait demandé à avoir l'adsl pour garder le contact avec ses proches.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et s'affala sue le canapé en soupirant.

-Je me demande comment est sasuké ? je ne l'ai pas revu depuis longtemps. Maman m'a juste dit que l'on s'entendait bien et qu'il fessait des études d'art plastique c'est tous.

Un bruit de serrure se fit entre et sakura se retourna.

Sasuké était crever, il venait de rendre visite à sa cousine qui était toujours aussi spitante. Elle était gentille mais pourquoi se mêlait-elle toujours de sa vie privée ?

'Je vais te trouver une petite ami, moi! tu vas voir! cela va peut-être te décoincé un peu.'

Si elle savait trouver des filles la n'était pas le problème ! Le problème était dans trouvée une qui n'ai pas un Q.I. de blonde (dsl pour l'expression ; ; ). Sasuké soupira. ah! il était loin le temps ou gamin il n'avait pas à s'occuper de cela. Une image d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui revient en mémoire.

« Allons sasuké elle a grandit et ne doit même pas se souvenir de toi. » Sakura la petite fille qui à la communion de sa cousine était venue le tirer du pétrin ou il était.

Sasuké était entouré d'une multitude de fille. Il avait 12 ans mais déjà à cet âge il était ce qu'on peut appeler un beau gosse. Et pour son plus grand malheur il attirait les filles comme des mouches. A un moment une jeune fille de + ou - 10, 11 ans arriva dans le cercle et se mit à pleurer en s'agrippant à sasuké. Celui-ci déconcerté la prit contre lui et sortit du cercle qu'avaient formé les jeunes filles. Il courut vers son frère pour demander de l'aide mais entre temps la gamine avait cessé de pleurer.

-Hé bien pourquoi tu pleurais ? tu avais mal quelque part ? tu as perdu tes parents ?

La gamine eu un sourire espiègle et déclara :

-je t'ai sauvé et une bonne action, une !

-Hein ?quoi ?

-Ben, oui. Tu avais l'air tous perdu autour de ses filles alors je suis venue te chercher.

Sasuké était sans voix. A quoi pouvait jouer cette gamine ? et puis quel air perdu ?

-bon tu n'exusera mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec des gamines.

-Mais je ne suis plus une gamine j'ai 11 ans et 10 mois presque 12.

Sasuké la regarda plus attentivement. Elle était petite et possédait de long cheveux rose avaec un regard vert. Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux filles de sa classe. Ce n'était vraiment pas le même genre. Sasuké soupira.

- Pourquoi es-tu si froid avec les gens demanda t elle en posant sur lui un regard tous innocent.

Sasuké sursauta en entendant cette question.

-sakkkkkuraaaaaaa viens c'est l'heure de gâteau cria un homme aux cheveux noir et regard vert.

-Bon, ben a plus tard.

Et il ne l'avait plus jamais revenu jusqu'à….

* * *

lachez moi des com j'adore ca lol aller sur ce bonne vac les petits lous bisou. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bon cette fois-ci c'est la dernière fois promis jurer cracher de toute façon je pars en vacance aujourd'hui ! moi intérieur : non je veux pas partir ! Qui va se plaindre de partir en Espagne. Ben moi peut-être. Te plaint pas il y en a qui ne part pas en vac. je sais je sais. Mais . mais . snifeuhhhhhhh. Lol non aller on arrêt la déconnade. Je disais donc que si je trouve un ordi la bas avec internet j'essayerais de mettre un chapitre mais je garantis rien si pas cela sera pour le mois de septembre je vous met jusqu'aux chapitre 5 j'espére que vous en aurez assez pour tenir jusqu'au mois de septembre. J'en suis au chapitre 15 et c'est loin d'être fini je sens qu'elle va être longue-- cette fic.

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires ca fait plaisir de constater que ma fic ne reste pas non lu dans les méandres d'internet.

Aller sur ce bonne vac a vous et surtout bonne lecture

Chapitre5

Sasuké ouvrit la porte de son appartement et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Une jeune femme aux

Cheveux roses et aux yeux verts était assise sur son canapé. Elle dardait sur lui un regard

émeraude le scrutant presque. Dieu qu'elle était jolie. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour

Qu' ino puisse l'amène chez lui. Elle voulait lui trouver une petite amie. D'accord ! Mais pas

besoin de lui fournir les clefs de son appartement. Sasuké soupira et referma la porte derrière

lui encore une fille qu'il allait falloir éconduire et renvoyer chez elle bredouille.

Sakura avait le souffle coupé. Un magnifique jeune homme était rentré dans la pièce. Elle lui

trouvait un air familier certes mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il possédait des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés et un regard aussi sombre que la nuit. Il était assez grand et avait une magnifique musculature. Il devait sûrement faire du sport pensa aussitôt sakura.

-bonjour, vous devez être sasuké, je suis….

-Peut importe qui que vous soyez, je ne veux rien entendre. Dite à ino qu'elle est bien gentille mais que j'aimerais que à partir de maintenant elle s'occupe de ses affaires. Dit-il froidement en poussant la jeune fille vers la porte.

-Mais…..je….. Attendez……

Et sakura se retrouva dehors sans autre forme de procès. Décidément, la journée finissait vraiment très mal.

Sakura se retrouva devant sa porte sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle toqua à la porte et n'obtient pour résultat que le silence. Sakura tambourina cette fois-ci carrément à la porte. Toujours rien. Elle descendit alors les escaliers ( ah, oui ! Il se trouve au troisième. Il y a six étages dans leurs immeubles.) Résolue à rentré dans son appartement.

Naruto uzumaki regardait un match de football à la télévision quand la sonnet retentit.Il se leva et partit ouvrir.

Il découvrit sur le seuil de sa porte une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux roses.Il ne la connaissait pas mais déduisit que ce devait être la nouvelle locatrice du 3a.

- bonjour mademoiselle que puis-je pour vous? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

La jeune demoiselle parut gênée et déclara:

- hé bien j'étais chez moi quand mon colocataire m'as mise à la porte et le problème est que j'ai laissé mes clefs à l'intérieur alors...euh... Si ...vous pouviez m'aider ce serait gentil.

naruto regarda la jeune femme perplexe.

- qu'avez vous fait pour qu'il vous jette dehors?' ce n'est pas le genre de sasuké de mettre une jeune femme à la porte de chez elle sans raison.'

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

- justement je ne sais pas et j'ai beau frapper à la porte il ne veut pas m'ouvrir.

Naruto prit son trousseau de clefs et ferma la porte. S'engageant dans les escaliers avec la jeune femme pour se retrouver en face de la porte de sasuké.

Naruto frappa à la porte.

- hé sasuké. C'est Naruto, tu peux m'ouvrir svp. J'ai à te parler.

Sasuké qui s'était endormit sur le canapé soupira et se leva pour ouvrir à son meilleur ami et propriétaire.

- pfffffffff! naruto! Si c'est pour me demander les notes du cours de philo tu aurais pu me glisser un mot sous la po...il s'arrêta net en voyant qui se trouvait derrière naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu te raconter comme connerie pour que tu l'amène ici déclara sasuké froidement.

- hé ben. La cohabitation va être drôle si tu l'accueil déjà comme sa. Dit naruto sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler!

Sakura s'interposa dans la conversation.

- c'est la tous le problème, sasuké! Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de m'explique. Je m'appelle sakura haruno.

Je suis une amie de la famille. On s'est rencontré une fois quand on était petit. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sasuké se retrouva figer.

'Comment avait-il pu ne pas la reconnaître? Ces yeux verts? Cette chevelure rose? Quel imbécile il fessait et qu'allait il dire maintenant? (Sa s'est plutôt l'auteur qui se pose cette question--).

- hum...hé bien! Je m'excuse, j'avais cru que c'était une mauvaise blague de ma cousine qui essaye de me trouver une petite amie.

- ino? Elle fait sa? demanda naruto. Elle pourrait m'en trouver une?

Sasuké regarda son meilleur ami et soupira décidément ce mec était irrécupérable. Sasuké regarda sakura.

- hé bien entre maintenant. Déclara- t- il froidement à sakura. Et toi rentres chez toi!

Tu n'as pas de boulot pour tes examens de passage? (Ah oui sasuké et naruto sont une classe au dessus de sakura celle-ci étant un peu plus jeune de quelques mois seulement qu'eux mais quand même.)

- Oh! Ça va! Tout le monde ne peut être un géni comme toi!

- Je ne suis pas un géni j'étudie moi! Contrairement à d'autre personne qui ne pense qu'à regarder les filles.

- C'est ça! C'est ça! Viens seulement te plaindre veinard!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. Dit-il en jetant un regard lubrique vers sakura qui s'était assise sur le canapé et regardait la télévision Sasuké suivit le regard de son compagnon. Il est vrai que Sakura est une jolie fille. Sasuké soupira. Non, il n'y avait pas que son corps. Vraiment sakura était une fille bien.

- De toute façon, elle est trop bien pour moi. Murmura sasuké.

- Quoi qu'est-ce que tu as dit. Je n'ai pas entendu.

sasuké regarda son ami et connaissance Naruto il n'était pas homme a laisser une si jolie jeune femme tranquille. Comment l'en dissuader?

- Je crois que ma mère n'avait dit qu'elle avait un petit ami.

- Quoi? Rah ! Non pour une fois qu'il y avait une belle fille dans l'immeuble.

Sasuké fût surpris par la remarque de Naruto.

- Et hinata tu en fais quoi?

Naruto baisa le regard.

- De toute façon pour cela il faudrait que je puisse l'approcher mais avec son cousin dans les pattes.

Sasuké ricana de son ami. Le grand dragueur du bahut devenait un vrai gamin devant la timide Hinata Huyga. Le problème était son cousin Neji très protecteur avec sa cousine. On ne lui connaissait pas de petite amie. Pourtant, il ne manquait pas d'admiratrice.

-Tu ne vas pas déjà baisser les bras. Toi, le grand dragueur !

Naruto releva la tête.

-Et ne pas avoir de petite amie avant toi ! Sasuké le taciturne. Enfin toi au moins tu vis avec un canon tu es plus proche de la victoire que moi.

-Et allez donc tu remet sa sur le tapis ! Tu n'en as pas marre avec ça soupira sasuké.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange dans le faite d'avoir une jolie colocatrice! Tu devrais en profiter.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi moi! Et je te rappelle que tu dois bosser! Donc dehors!

- Roh! Sa va j'y vais. Salut sakura cria-t-il en passant la tête par la porte.

- Oui au revoir et merci de ton aide.

- Mais c'est toujours un plaisir ma belle.

Sassuké soupira.

- C'est pas bientôt fini? Oui?

- Oh monsieur sasuké serait-il jaloux? Mais je te trouve magnifique aussi mon sasuké chéri déclara naruto sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Sasuké regarda naruto d'un regard noir.

- Va travailler espèce de cancre. Et sur cette dernier parole sasuké referma la porte au nez de son ami.

Sakura rigola de voir les deux jeunes gens s'entendre si bien.

- Je vais prendre ma douche. Déclara-t-il froidement.

Sakura arrêta de rigoler et regarda son colocataire s'éloigne.

' Hé bien pour avoir une relation avec lui comme celle qu'il a avec naruto cela ne va pas être de la tarte' pensa sakura.

Les commentaires ne font jamais de mal


	4. Chapter 4

Voila la suite

Chapitre4

Sakura se réveilla ce jour là à l'aube toute excitée pour son premier jour d'école.

Sa relation avec sasuké n'avait pas beaucoup évolué étant donné que ces derniers jours celui-ci les passait en dehors du kot. Il se levait tôt pour rentrer tard.Et les rares moments qu'il passait ensemble celui-ci ne disait rien. Sakura désespérait d'avoir une réelle conversation avec lui.

Par contre avec naruto cela marchait bien. Il était drôle et sympathique. Il arrivait à sakura de sortir dîner le soir en sa compagnie et de celle de leur voisine. C'était une jeune femme timide et réservée mais très sympathique. Elle possédait de magnifiques cheveux noirs aux reflets mauves et avait de magnifique iris blanche. Etrangement, Hinata c'est son prénom lui fessait penser à Neji.

Elle avait appris que celle-ci se trouver dans la même classe l'une l'autre. Dans la section médicale de la grande université de konoha. L'université de konoha était composer de plusieurs section et la plus part des personnes se trouvant dans ce bâtiment fessait partie de cette grande université. Sakura avait aussi appris de la bouche de Naruto que sasuké et lui fessait partie de la section artistique de cette universiter ainsi que ino qui se trouver dans la section commerciale.

Sakura rentra dans la cuisine pour se préparer son petite déjeuner (en France pour vous c'est le déjeuner je crois? non corriger moi si je me trompe.) et se retrouva face à sasuké. Celui-ci redressa la tête pour rencontrer le regard vert émeraude de celle-ci.

- bonjour sasuké

- hn...(toujours aussi bavard--)

- tu te lèves toujours aussi tôt le matin?

- oui... j'y vais. Il pris son bol et le posa dans l'évier. Pris son sac et sortit de l'appartement.

' Pff je n'y arriverais jamais' le moral de sakura venait de baisser d'un cran.' non allez reprend toi ma grande ce n'est pas parce que ton colocataire ne t'apprécie pas que tu dois être démoralisée' sakura commença a se préparé son p'tit déj car elle devait ensuite passer prendre Hinata pour qu'elle puisse assister à la réunion d'accueil des nouveaux élèves.

Sasuké soupira ' elle est vraiment trop mignonne même le matin les cheveux tous ébouriffer. Elle reste quand même mignonne.' Mais il n'avait pas le droit de compter fleuret il avait d'autre chat à fouetter et avoir une relation avec une fille comme sakura rester dangereux pour lui. Car il avait fait un paris qu'il n'avait pas le droit de perdre.

Sakura arriva avec hinata à la porte de l'université. Quand soudain sakura sentit quelqu'un lui donner un coup sur la tête. Elle se retourna et cria

- NON MAIS SA VA PAS A LA TETE OU QUOI? IMBECILE.

- Comme je vois même ici tu es toujours aussi aimable sakura en 2 semaine tu n'as pas changer.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Un jeune homme de plus ou moins 1m 80 se trouvait en face d'elle possédant de long cheveux noir avec des iris blanche.

- Ne...ji.. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je suis dans cette université figure-toi! Bonjour va ma chère cousine?

- Bien neji et toi? Tes vacances se sont bien passer?

sakura se retourna vers hinata.

- Cousine?

- Oh excuse-moi sakura. Oui je suis la cousine de neji.

- Good morning sakura-chan et hinata-chan cria naruto tout en se dirigeant vers elle.

- oh salut naruto dit sakura. Alors as-tu réussit tes examens de passage?

- Oui grâce à sasuké qui m'a fait réviser comme un dingue.

' C'est pour cela qu'il ne restait jamais au kot et que je le voyais si peu'

Sasuké qui suivait naruto arriva quelques secondes après.

- Bonjour sasuké-kun dit timidement hinata

- lut... déclara froidement sasuké.

- tu pourrais être plus aimable le matin sasuké! dit naruto avec un regard de reproche vers sasuké. J'espère que tu es plus agréable le matin avec sakura.

Neji en entendent cette phrase se retourna vers sakura.

- Pourquoi, il dit cela?

Sakura baissa les yeux. Et bredouilla.

- Hé bien... euh... comment dire... sasuké est... Comme qui dirait...

- Je vis avec elle déclara froidement sasuké en regardant neji dans les yeux.

Celui-ci regarda tour à tour sasuké et sakura.

- Hé bien sakura toi qui disais toujours que tu détestais les garçons je suis surpris de savoir que tu vis avec un garçon. Comme quoi même un garçon manquer comme toi peu trouver l'âme soeur. Dit-il en rigolant.

- Ce n'est pas cela du tout... on est juste...

- Quand bien même qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire Neji? Déclara sasuké toujours aussi froid. Qu'es-tu pour sakura?

- ... Je l'as connais mieux que toi Uchiwa. Je sais comment elle est!

- Hé alors?...Qu'est-ce...

La cloche sonna et interrompu la conversation quelque peu oserais-je dire tendue? Car oui elle l'était!

Sasuké et neji se jeterent un dernier regard haineux et partir chacun de leur côté.

Les autres membres du petit groupe firent de même.

- Alors c'est toi la fameuse fille qui horripile tant mon cousin au judo? demanda la douce hinata.

- Euh... oui.. Je suppose que tu me désigne... lui et moi avons une relation plutôt conflictuel je dirais.

- Plus que conflictuel si tu veux mon avis. Mais mon cousin a une manière partculière de montrer son affection.

Sakura regarda la jeune hyuuga sans la comprendra.

- Sasuké, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de parler de cette manière à neji? Cela ne te ressemble pas!

- ... Laisse tomber naruto soupira celui-ci en reposant son pinceau. Décidément il n'avait le dessinant aujourd'hui comme ce plaisait à dire son ami naruto. (Petit clein d'oeil a un ami)

- Mais je suis quand même étonner que sakura connaissent Neji et apparament depuis longtemps selon Neji. Dit naruto.

' Et moi donc mais neji a dit que sakura détestait les garçons pourtant avoir comme cela on ne dirait pas ou alors c'est juste lui qu'elle déteste? Mais pourquoi je me pose toutes ses questions? Moi? J'ai autre choses à faire que de penser à elle je dois a tous pris réussir mon année avec les meilleurs notes je le surpasserais cette imbécile! Toujours entrain de me comparer a lui! Sasuké itachi lui avait les meilleures notes! sasuké pourquoi n prends-tu pas exemple sur itachi?itachi! itachi! itachi!toujours itachi!ce dentiste pervers qu'il aille aux diable lui et ses bonnes notes! '

Les commentaires ne font jamais de mal


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le dernier chapitre non ne pleurer pas lol ( très modeste la fille) aller les petits lou bonne vac a vous tous et éclatez vous bien

Chapitre5

Sasuké rentra de l'entraînement complètement vanner. Il pratiquait le judo avec naruto au dojo de son père depuis qu'il était tous petit. Au moins c'était un sport qu'itachi ne pratiquait pas il avait toujours eu horreur des sports de combats. Ce que son père regrettait fortement mais à cause de cela le père de sasuké s'était rabattu sur lui pour la succession du dojo. Encor une raison de le maudire cette itachi. Celui-ci avait préféré faire des études de dentiste. Cela avait conduit que sasuké avait eu du mal à faire accepter à son père le faite qu'il voulait faire des études artistiques.

Pourtant sasuké adorait l'art. Un domaine ou itachi ne connaissait rien et ou seul sasuké pouvait pénétrer. Il se sentait lire de s'exprimer s'en contrainte. Un genre d'outil pour extérioriser sa colère. Et de la colère il en avait à revendre. Contre son maudit frère surtout.

Sasuké soupira. Et déposa son sac de sport à terre. Il fut étonner de n'entendre aucun bruit.

On était mercredi pourtant pleine semaine sakura devrait être au kot. Mais ce n'était pas le cas où pouvait-elle bien être?

Sakura sortit du vestiaire et cria à son père

- A mercredi papa dis bonjour à maman et sakurai de ma part!

- A mercredi sakura fait attention à toi!

- Je te raccompagne j'ai ma voiture?

Sakura se retourna et put voir neji appuyer contre le mur son sac de sport mis en bandouillére.

- Hum... cela cache quelque choses aurais-tu l'intention de me jeter sur la route par hasard?

- Oh sakura comment pourrais-je faire cela à MON meilleur ami?

Sakura frappa neji de toutes ces forces.

- IMBECILE! N'EN N'AS TU PAS EU ASSEZ A L'ENTRAINEMENT?

Neji rigolait à gorge déployer.

- Allez viens, je te raccompagne.

Neji raccompagna sakura jusqu'à la porte. Sakura voulut sortir ces clefs. Mais sasuké ayant entendu du bruit ouvrit la porte.

- C'est à cette heure -ci que tu rentre? demanda froidement sasuké

Sakura le regarda surpris. 'Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? D'habitude il ne me fais aucune remarque sur l'heure à la quelle je rentre!'

Sasuké posa son regard sur neji.

- Rentre sakura.

- Mais...sasuké...

- Tu n'as pas à lui parler de cette manière.

- Toi neji je ne t'ai rien demander. Sakura rentre.

Sakura préférant ne pas énerver sasuké embrassa neji sur la joue lui souhaita bonne nuit et rentra. Sasuké voyant cela regarda neji avec un regard haineux.

- Arrête de tourner autour d'elle.

- Je ne tourne pas autour d'elle. Elle est au même dojo que moi. Il est normal que je la raccompagne. De plus je te l'ai déjà dis uchiwa, je la connais plus que toi c'est toi que devrait arrêter de tourner autour d'elle.

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle si je fais cela c'est pour la protéger. C'est qui qui va ramasser les morceaux si il y a un problème?

- il n'y aura pas de problème sakura et moi somme amis.

- bien sur et je devrais te croire?

- Tu ne peux pas en dire autant tu vis peut-être avec elle mais vous n'êtes même pas amis.

Sur ces paroles neji partit.

Sasuké referma la porte passablement en colère.

Mais les représailles ne se firent pas attendre. Sakura se tenait au milieu de la pièce les bras croiser, son sac poser à coter d'elle, dardant sur lui ces yeux verts émeraudes. Visiblement elle n'était pas contente.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris dit-elle la voix vibrante de colère.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler! (Décidément sasuké tu ne sais dire que cela)

- Au contraire, je crois que tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler!C'était quoi cette attitude de petit ami jaloux.

Sasuké en entendant cela se figea et piqua un petit fard. Il se retourna pour ne pas que sakura le remarque. Mais sakura trop en colère ne remarqua rien.

- Et j'aimerais que tu me regardes quand je te parle.

Sasuké se retourna ayant retrouvé le contrôle de lui-même.

- Je n'avais pas une attitude de petit ami jaloux. J'étais juste inquiet car à cette heure ci d'habitude tu es au kot. Cela m'as énerver et je suis désoler d'avoir passer mes nerfs sur ton petit copain cela te va?

Sakura se sentit un peu coupable que sasuké se soit inquiété pour elle. Il est vrai que vu qu'ils ne se parlaient pas souvent il n'était pas au courant que les entraînements du club avaient repris. Et elle n'avait pas pensé à l'en informer.

- Je suis désolée. (Vive le retournement de situation bien jouer sasuké) La prochaine fois je te préviendrais quand je sortirais ou que je rentrerais tard. Mais cela va alors dans les deux sensés. Tu me préviendras aussi quand tu rentreras tard.

- ok. Je le ferais. Sasuké se retourna pour aller vers la salle de bain.

- Oh et encor une petite chose...

- ouais, je t'écoute!

- euh... tout à l'heure. Hum... tu... tu as vraiment cru que neji et moi on...

Le regard de sasuké se fit plus dur.

- Oui. Je le crois.

- Oh... sakura piqua un fard. Et baisa la tête.

Sasuké lui repartit vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche (attend je t'accompagne/ bave/ sasuké: plutôt mourir. ouin itachi ton frère est méchant avec moi itachi: et alors? pfff vous êtes mignon mais quel foutu caractère-- pas grave je vous aime qd même sasu ita: elle est folle--!)

Sasuké referma la porte derrière lui.

' Elle est red dingue de lui! Cela crève les yeux' sasuké frappa avec son poing dans une pile de serviettes ' hé merde' il soupira et s'affala contre la porte de la salle de bain. ' Rend toi à l'évidence mon vieux tu ressent quelques choses pour elle même si tu t'obstine à le nier'(on est pas dans la merdeuh! lol) sasuké releva la tête pour regarder le plat fond.' aller mon vieux résiste toi et prend ta douche'

Du côté de sakura. Celle-ci s'était remise de son petite fard et défaisait son sac pour aller faire la lessive. (Ben oui on transpire bcp a l'entraînement tous ses beaux males plein de sueur/ bave/).'Mais quand même c'est bizarre qu'il ait réagit comme cela d'habitude il est si froid et si distant avec moi. Qu'est- ce qui lui a pris? Enfin ne cherchons pas trop c'est un homme après tous!' Sakura se retourna en entendent la porte de la salle de bain.

-ah tu as fini de ... Sakura écarquilla les yeux en voyant sasuké seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. (Bave)

- Tu peux prendre ta douche.

- ah... euh ... Oui... d'accord.

Sakura suivit des yeux sasuké rentrant dans sa chambre. Elle repris ces esprits quand il referma la porte derrière lui.

' Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ma vieille! Tu aimes neji! Pourquoi tu te permets de regarder un autre? Mais il faut dire que sasuké et quand même sexy! (Ben oui quand même hein!)Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Moi? Neji est sexy! Sasuké est juste mon colocataire! Oui! Mon colocataire (ben voyons!) Mais il est étonnant qu'un mec comme sasuké n'ait pas de petite amie? Enfin si il est aussi agréable avec elle que si il l'était avec moi il est clair qu'elles ont vite d'étaler. Bon ma grande c'est pas tous cela mais faut prendre ta douche!'

Elle pris donc ces affaires de rechange et se dirigeât vers la salle de bain.

Sasuké s'habilla pour souper (le soir c'est souper je croit chez vous? je suis plus sur -;) Elle l'avait suivit du regard il en était sur!' Je ne la laisse pas indifférente c'est déjà cela.' pensa-t-il un sourire en coin. (Sasuké pervers? sasuké: hé c'est toi qui ne rend comme cela! moi ? non! je suis un ange! sasu: toi un ange? -- le monde s'écroule) Bon il devait encor faire la lessive de son kimono il avait intérêt a ce dépêche car si naruto avec utiliser la machine avant lui il allait encor devoir la réparer. Sasuké se dirigea vers son sac, qu'il prit et qu'il posa sur la table du salon pour commencer à déballer ses affaires c'est la que ces yeux se posèrent sur un bout de tissu rouge qui traînant entre le kimono de sakura et les serviettes de bain.

Intrigué il se leva et pris le bout de tissu entre ses deux doigts. Il le pris a deux mains et étira le tissu pour voir se que c'était. Un string! Sasuké piqua un gros fard! Franchement sakura pourrait ranger ses affaires convenablement. C'est ce moment que sakura choisit pour sortir de la salle de bain. Les cheveux humides habillé d'un pantalon de training et d'un t-shirt blanc. (Tenue très sexy --!).

- Sasuké? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le regard de sasuké passa du string vers sakura et ainsi de suite pendant un petit temps. Puis il jeta le string sur le tas d'affaire d'où il l'avait extirpé.

- Tu pourrais ranger tes affaires quand même déclara-t-il froidement.

- Hé qui t'as permis de toucher à sa? dit sakura les joues en feu.

- Cela n'avait pas besoin de traîner là.

- Sale pervers dit sakura tous bas.

- Quoi? Répète pour voir.

- Pervers! Pervers! Pervers! Pervers! Et oh tiens pour changer je crois que je dirais pervers?

Sasuké pris un cousin du canapé et s'approcha dangereusement de sakura.

- Tu vas regretter tes paroles!

Sasuké courra après sakura dans toutes les pièces le cousin à la main.

- Ah! Non ! Sasuké ce n'est pas juste. Je ne peux pas me défendre.

- Fais-moi des excuses et il ne t'arrivera rien.

- jamais je ne ferais d'excuse à un pervers.

- Comme tu voudras. Sasuké attrapa sakura par la taille et la fis tomber sur le canapé. Il la frappa un peu avec le cousin.

Sakura riait et se protégeait avec ses bras. Sasuké lâcha le cousin et commença à la chatouiller.

- Dis-le!

- non... ah ah ah.ahhh...arréte...sasu...ké...ah ahah.

- non dis-le.

- D'accord d'accord!

Sasuké arrêta ses chatouilles il était pencher au dessus de sakura ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Alors tu vas le dire?

- Jamais murmura-t-elle.

Sasuké eu un sourire.

-Je n'en serais pas si sur si j'étais toi!

' Dieu qu'il était encor plus sexy quand il souriait' pensa sakura (je crois que il n'y a pas que sakura qui pense cela hein?)

Leurs deux visages se rapporchérent l'un de l'autre.

- hum...hum... je dérange peut-être?

Sasuké et sakura se retournèrent de concert (oh quelle belle rime--!).

Sasuké se redressa précipitamment entraînent sakura avec lui.

Il regarda naruto froidement tandis que sakura baisait la tête les joues en feu.

- Je vois que vous ne vous ennuyer pas!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux demanda froidement sasuké( ouh la pas content le sasuké! sasu:atte hé tu ne coupe dans mon élan! moi: pervers! sasu:quoi? moi: oh oui fait moi plein de chatouille et tout et tout. sasu: rêve!;;)

- Oh ben j'ai utiliser la machine à laver et il y a encor un problème.

Sasuké soupira - ok j'arrive je prend ma caisse à outil et j'arrive.

- je descends en bas. Je t'attends la bas.

- euh ...hum... je vais dans ma chambre. Déclara sakura en baissant la tête.

Sasuké soupira une deuxième fois ' naruto t'as de la chance d'être mon meilleur ami ou je t'aurais tué'

Sasuké partit chercher sa caisse à outil et descendit en descendant il entendit des voix.

- Oui mais rammstein est un groupe pas mal du tous dans son genre.

- Je ne serais pas dire naruto-kun je n'écoute pas se genre de musique.

- Oh si tu veux j'ai tous les cd à mon kot. Tu peux venir je te les ferais entendre.

- Naruto tu n'as pas un peu fini de draguer les jeunes filles dans les couloirs (et toc tu as casser son coup je te casse le tien lol)

- Je ne drague pas dit naruto en tournant son visage écrevisse sur le côté. Je parle avec hinata-chan.

- Ouais aller vient. On doit réparer tes bêtises. A plus hinata.

- Bon hinata si tu veux les écouter passe a mon appart un de ces quatre ok?

- oui d'accord sur ces paroles hinata rentra vers son appartement.

- Alors on drague la petite hyuuga maintenant qu'elle habite ici! Hum? demanda sasuké un sourire au lèvres.

- T'es mal placer pour me dire ça vieux! Tu peux parler toi avec ta colocataire.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi! Il n'y a rien du tous je l'apprécie c'est tous!

- Ouais ouais! Si tu veux mon avis tu l'apprécie plus que tu ne le pense!

- de toute façon tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien faire.

- Ah! Quelle plaie! Mais il n'en saura rien bordel! Il n'ai même pas dans cette ville!Il est en voyage au japon!

- Cela ne change rien j'ai fait un pacte un pacte est un pacte!

- Ce que tu peux être têtu comme mec.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là?

- Ouais c'est sa!--

- Bon on la répare cette machine oui ou merde?

- pourquoi? Tu as des trucs à finir dit naruto avec un petit sourire.

- T'es vraiment un pervers!

- Ah d'après ce que j'ai suivit de la conversation tout à l'heure c'est toi qui l'es le plus!

Sasuké rougit violemment.

- n'importe quoi passe moi une clef de 12 stp au lieu de raconter des conneries.

Naruto rigola. 'Je sens qu'il va se passer pas mal de choses'(ouais moi aussi naru: normale c'est toi qui écrit! mais euh laisse moi dire ce que je veux).

Aller je me répète bonne vac bisou et peut-être au mois de septembre ou avant bis et surtout lachez Les commentaires .


	6. Chapter 6

Salut les petits lou j'ai trouver un cyber café hourraaaaaaaa !

je vous remercie pour vos com c'est trop gentil. Pour celle qui on poser la question je suis une belge avec des origines française et neerlandaise le top quoilol mais je suis nul en flamant ma gd mére n'en est pas contente d'ailleurs. (sasuké :comme elle raconte sa vie !moi : ta gueule toi laisse dire ce que je veux !)Enfin bon ; mais j'adore la France ahhhhhhhh paris que de souvenir chaque fois que j'y suis aller coucou au parisien entre parenthése qui sont super sympa Ben pour l'info je suis tjs en Espagne mais je ne vous oublie pas entre mes révisions de philo et d'hist de l'art et autre-- j'écris les chapitres alors je vous en poste un. Bonne lecture bonne vac et pour ceux qui ont comme moi une seconde sestion bonne étude ; ; courage on réussirat

Chapitre6

Depuis l'histoire du string (hum hum) sasuké et sakura s'entendaient de mieux en mieux. Ils avaient plus ou moins les mêmes goûts musicaux et les mêmes goûts pour la nourriture et surtout ils adoraient tous les deux le même sport. Sakura considérait presque sasuké comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. (Qu'elle croit sa attend que je sois passer par la sasu saku : mais chuteuh on veut lire tranquille moi: ok ok --).Il était toujours là quand elle avait besoin de lui.Et elle aussi était toujours la pour lui.

' Notre relation a vraiment bien évoluer depuis 1 mois' pensa sakura en se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

- Sakura dépêche-toi on va encors être les derniers! Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Ils sont tous en bas!

- Oui 2 secondes j'arrive.

Elle mit une touche finale à son maquillage et sortit de la salle de bain.

- Comment tu me trouves? Sakura tourna sur elle -même fessant voletant les pants de sa robe rouge au décolleter plongeant.

- Magnifique comme toujours.

- tu n'es pas mal non plus!

Sasuké lui portait un pantalon noir (tu m'étonne-) avec un sweet noir à col rouler (bave) qui lui collait au corps.

- bon on va être en retard sakura tous le monde nous attend.

- attend j'ai pas encor mis mes chaussures. (C'est tous moi sa je suis toujours la dernier a mettre mes chaussures).

- C'est toujours pareille avec toi déjà quand on doit partir le matin t'es toujours à la bourre.

- Roh! Ça va tous le monde ne sait pas se lever au aurore.

Sakura se dépêcha d'enfiler ses escarpins rouges.

- Voilà, je suis prête. On peut y aller.

Sasuké soupira

- enfin c'est pas trop tôt.

Sakura tira la langue à sasuké et part dans le couloir pour descendre les escaliers.

Sasuké sourit et referma la porte du kot à clef et entrepris de suivre sakura.

Sakura s'arrêta à la porte de l'appartement de naruto.Sasuké la suivait de près. Elle toca à la porte. Naruto l'ouvrit.

- Hé bien alors? Vous êtes en retard on était tous entrain de vous attendre.

- Désoler mais une certaine personne était encor à la bourre et puis tu connais les filles!

- Roh! Sa va c'est pas pour une fois!

- Une fois? Mais sakura c'est toujours comme sa.

- Ah! Ce que je vois sakura n'à toujours pas corriger sa manie d'être en retard! Déclara neji tous sourire en ce dirigeant vers elle.

- Neji tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!

- Sakura-chan je t'ai préparé un barcardi.

- Ah! Merci hinata-chan! J'arrive! En se retourner vers les trois garçons elle déclara:

- Vous deux ne croyer pas vous en sortir si facilement!

- Ouh j'ai peur sakura. Dit sasuké sur un ton taquin.

- Tu devrais! Il y a des secrets qui risquent de malencontreusement être révélé.

- Tu oublies que moi aussi j'en connais des secrets dits sasuké en regardant neji qui ne comprenait pas.

- Ah non tu ne ferais pas sa!

- Non si tu es gentille avec moi tout va bien aller. Dit sasuké avec un petit sourire.

- Gentille? Mais je suis toujours gentille!

- Non je veux dire très gentille dit sasuké en passant un bras autour de la taille de sakura. Celle-ci piqua un fard et dit toute offusquée.

- Sasuké se n'est pas drôle.

- Je plaisante sakura!

- Il y a intérêt sasuké bon je vais rejoindre hinata avant que tu ne face une autre bêtise. Sakura courut vers hinata.

- Moi, je ne pense pas que tu plaisantais déclara neji sur un ton froid.

Sasuké regarda neji d'un air de dire ce que tu pense je m'en contre fout.Il répondit tous de même.

- Tu penses, toi?

Naruto sentit que la tension montait entre les deux garçons et décidât de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Euh ... les gars faudrait songer à s'organiser pour les voitures savoir qui va avec qui? Parce que on est quand même pas mal!

- sakura vient avec moi.On l'a déjà décider. Vu qu'on habite ensemble il est normale que l'on rentre ensemble. Non? dit sasuké en regardant neji avec un air de défi (il en veut le petit sasuké).

- Bien, dit neji moi je prend hinata, tenten, et shikamaru.

- Donc il me reste naruto, ino et sakura.ok on fait comme ca j'espère que tu arriveras a suivre neji.

- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui passerais devant?

- Parce que seul sasuké connait le chemin pour aller a la boite de nuit.

- PFF très bien.

Du côté des filles c'est une toute autre discutions qui se déroule.

hinata: alors sakura cela à l'air d'aller mieux avec sasuké?

saku: oui, il est devenu plus sociable.

Ino: sasuké mon chère cousin sociable? Tu lui fais boire quoi le matin alors?

Tenten: Niveau sociabiliser j'en connais un qui n'est pas mieux dit-elle en regardant les deux brun.

Ino: il est claire l'un ne vaut pas l'autre.

Sur cette phrase elle regardèrent tous les deux garçons qui visiblement était sur un sujet de discorde en les voyant elles pouffèrent de rire.

Les garçons qui les entendaient rigoler se retournèrent.

Naruto: je crois que l'on devrait y aller si on les laisse discutée trop long on ne décollera pas d'ici.

Shika: sur ce sujet on est du même avis.

Ils quiéttèrent tous l'appartement pour ce diriger vers les deux voitures. L'une était une Mitsubishi carisma noir (c'est ma voiture c'est ma voiture lol) l'autre était une Opel bleu nuit. (Pas d'idée de voiture plus précise--). Sasuké se dirigeât vers sa voiture s'est à dire la carisma et ouvrit les portes automatique (hé hé c'est pas de la nioniotte ma voiture lol super fière de sa voiture). Ino et sakura se mirent à l'arrière et naruto sur le siége passagé. Sasuké mis la clef dans le contact et passa la première. Neji suivait derrière avec ses passagers. Sasuké pris l'autoroute où il accéléra pour arriver jusqu'au 120 km/h. Neji se rappela la phrase de sasuké 'j'espère que tu arriveras à suivre neji.' Neji appuya sur l'accélérateur et rattrapa la voiture de sasuké qui pris une des sorties et roula encor 5minutes pour se retrouver dans un parking en face d'un immeuble avec une enseigne clignotante sur la quelle était écrit " the cube". Sasuké se gara suivit de neji tous le monde sortir des voitures pour se dirigé vers l'entrée. Sasuké fit une accolade au sorteur ainsi que naruto.

- salut kyo! Alors il y a du monde aujourd'hui?

- Ouais pas mal Sara est ici elle trouvait bizarre que tu n'étais pas venu depuis longtemps. Il regarda les filles et dit à sasuké mais je comprends pourquoi! Tu avais de quoi t'occuper.

Ne - Raconte pas n'importe quoi! Tu vas me faire une mauvaise réputation.

Saku: ah sasuké le pervers à encor frapper.

Sasu: Et on avait pas dit tout l'heure que tu devais être très gentille aujourd'hui?

Saku: je ne me souviens pas du tout d'avoir dit cela.

Sasu: ouais c'est sa. Bon tous le monde je vous présente kyo. Kyo je te présente hinata sakura ino neji shikamaru et tenten.Naruto pas besoin de le présenter.

Kyo: non effectivement --!

Naru: Et vous êtes pas sympa les gars.

Hinata se mis à rigoler. Ainsi que les deux garçons.

Naru: ah non hinata tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

Hina: désoler naruto-kun.

Sasu: bon on ne va pas rester devant l'entré pendant 3 ans.

Sur ces paroles tous le monde rentrèrent abandonnant le pauvre kyo tous seul ;; lol.

L'intérieur sombre était seulement éclairé par des laser qui recouvrait la salle en se déplaçant la musique était assourdissant. Il passait de la techno (grande fan de techno dj furax big orgus ect... yeahhhh!). Un bar prenait tous un pan de mur des table prenait la moitié de la salle l'autre moitié servait de piste de danse. Il y avait un balcon réserver au VIP. Sasuké emprinta l'escalier pour accéder a ce balcon. Des tables rondes étaient installer sur l'espace du balcon et des sofas étaient disposer sur les quellel'on puissent si installer confortablement. Sasuké s'installa sur un des sofa suivit des autres. Une des serveuses s'approcha de sasuké. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleu possédait au corps de rêves. Habillée d'une chemise blanc très prés du corps et d'une mini jupe aussi grande qu'une ceinture (-- voyer le genre?).

- Sasuké d'amour cela fessait longtemps que l'on ne t'avait vu!

- salut Sara désoler avec les cours qui ont repris et mon entraînement je suis trop crever pour sortir.

- Salut Sara sa fessait vachement longtemps.

- Oh pardonne-moi naruto je ne t'avais pas vu. Salut. Mais tu sais que quand sasuké est la je ne vois que lui. Alors que commander vous.

Sakura: pour moi se sera un bacardi.

Hin: moi aussi

Ino: je suis

Tenten: moi aussi.

Neji: un martini (oh il commence fort lol)

Shika: bah une bière.

Naru : comme d'hab sara.

Sara: et pour toi sasuké d'amour? Un amaréto comme d'habitude? (Oh amaréto quand tu nous tien hum!)

Sasu: ouias stp.

Sara: cela arrive tous de suite. Sara s'éclipsa pour aller chercher les boissons tous en ondulant des hanches.

Saku: toute de suite sasuké d'amour dit-elle en le collant et en battant des cilles.

Les filles pouffèrent de rire.

Sasuké qui avait les bras sur le haut du sofa descendit le bras pour le passer autour de la taille de sakura. Il baissa la tête pour lui murmurer à l'oreille

- jalouse?

Sakura piqua un fard et se dégagea de l'étreinte de sasuké qui ricana.

Neji qui n'avait rien manquer de la scène proposa à sakura d'aller danser celle-ci ne dis pas non. Et ils furent suivit par les 3 autres filles.

Sasuké regarda sakura s'émoustiller sur la piste de danse il n'aimait pas comme neji se collait à celle-ci.


	7. Chapter 7

Allez juste pour le fun parce que un chapitre vous aurez pas assez de plus je peux pas vous faire languire plus longtemps au moment ou j'écrit ses mots il y a de l'orage ici sa fait du bien car il faisait crevant de chaud le prob pas une goute ne tombe ouin je veux de l'eauuuuuuuuuuuu un grand merci à**au 4 personne qui on prit le temps de me laisse un com cest tres gentil etma frangine aussi **voilà et aussi aux autres que je vois sulement au moment ou je poste merci bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7

- sa va aller pour la ramener demanda naruto en regardant sakura endormie dans les bras de sasuké.

- ouais t'en fait pas raméne plutôt hinata et ino chez elle je te laisse les clefs de la voiture pour ramener ino. Je vais aller coucher sakura. A demain vieux.

- Ouais a demain . Naruto résepsionna les clefs et partit vers la voiture pour reconduire ino.

Sasuké gravit les marches des excaliers (maudisant l'auteur qui n'as pas envie de m'intionner des ascenseurs mdr lol) sakura dans les bras. Arriver devant la porte il déposa sakura sur ses pieds celle-ci se réveilla un peu. Sasuké ouvrit la porte pour la reprendre dans ses bras et entrer dans l'appart. Il referma la porte du pied.

Sakura s'étant réveiller. Se presa contre sasuké en génissant. Sasuké en fut trés troubler.

' reprend toi vieux c'est pas le moment.' Il se dépécha d'aller dans la chambre de sakura pour la déposer sur son lit.Celle-ci entre ouvrir les yeux. Sasuké la déposa sur le lit mais sakura ne voilais pas le lacher.

- reste prés de moi stp.

- sakura faut que tu dors.

- non, je ne veux pas dormir en disant cela elle embrassa sasuké qui ne put résister et répondit au baiser.

Des mois qu'il attendait cela depuis qu'il l'avait vue. Avec ses beaux cheveux roses et ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Ses lévres étaient si douces et si sucrées.

Sasuké se recésit et s'écarta de sakura.

- sakura tu es saoule tu ne sais pas se que tu fais. on ne devrait pas.

Mais apparament sakura s'en fichait elle réembrassa sasuké tous en se precant contre lui.( ouh cela va devenir chaud ame sensible s'abstnir) Il sentait ses formes contre lui. son corps si chaud. Il avait déjà fait cela avec d'autre filles mais jamais aucune ne lui avait fait autant d'effets. Sasuké ne put résister il y avait trop longtemps qu'il résistait à l'intention de la toucher mais maintenant qu'il l'avait dans ses bras il ne put empécher ses mains de caraisser le corps de la jeune femme. Le coup, les seins, les hamches, les fesses. sakura gémisait au furent et à mesure que ses mains descendaient. Elle s'arcboutait collant ses hamches à lui. Sasuké en profita pour quitter ces lévres et l'embrasser dans le coup et sur ses seins. Sakura se mit à onduler des hamches. Et a gémire de plus belle.

- Prend -moi stp... gémit-elle.

- tu es sur de toi ? après je ne pourrais plus n'arrêter.

- hum...oui ... je suis sur.

Sasuké ouvrir la fermeture éclaire de la robe de sakura pendant que celle-ci enlevait le sweet de sasuké pour passer ses mains sur sa super musculature. Tous en fesant descendre la robe de sakura sasuké parcemait le corps de la jeune femme d'une pluie de baiser. Sakura se retrouva en sous - vêtement entre les bras de sasuké qui la déposa sur le lit tous en l'embrassant.Il se trouvait au dessus d'elle. Il lui décrafa le soutien gorge. Et glissa ses mains vers son string ( encors un string-)Il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique et le fit glisser. Sakura ondula des hamches et posa ses mains vers la ceinture de sasuké ( la cela devient torride trop chaud? ouvrez les fenêtres mince vous saignez du nez frottez frottez vite )Sasuké qui continuait de l'embrasser presa ses hamches contre le bassin de sakura. Elle put ressentir toute l'étendue du désir de sasuké ( hé hé sa fait longtemps qu'il se retient lui lol).Elle défit la boucle de sa ceinture. Et déboutonna le pantalon de sasuké puis fit glisser la fermeture éclaire.(bave 0o) Elle passa ses mains sur les fesses de sasuké et fit glisser le pantalon de celui-ci. Sasuké grogna, se releva et enleva le reste de ses vêtement pour se retrouver nu devant sakura. ( Oo toute les filles se tapent un saignement de nez en imaginant cela hé hé hé hé petit coquine lol sasu: t'es ps mieux c'est toi qui l'écrit! arf mais chut).Impatient, il repris les lévres de sakura qui préca ses hamches contre lui. Sasuké qui n'y tenant plus ( Sasu:ouais sa fait Au moins dix minutes que tu détaille tous tu sais pas en venir au fait! non! moi: oh sa va les filles aiment bien les détaille V.V). écarta les jambes de sakura pour s'insinuer au coeur de sa féminité. ( sasu:je la prend quoi? moi: roh ce que tu peux être vulgaire et dénuer de romantisme mon vieux V.V) Elle poussa un petit cri et se mit a onduler des hamches.

- sakura... ma sakura...

- Hum... oui... plus vite...

-sa..ku...ra..

Sasuké accéléra le rythme.

- HUm ...oui...

- Sa kura...

- OUI! Neji!.

sasuké se figea et regarda sakura.( saku:arf pourquoi tu as fait ca! andouille! moi: ben quoi? t'es pas amoureuse de neji? toi? saku:... oui... mais... moi: mais quoi? tais-toi et laisse moi continuer ma fic V.V). Sakura se remit a onduler des hamches. sasuké part reflexe ( reflexe ou envie?) suivit le rythme de sakura. Et poussa un cri de plus plaisir pour ensuite s'affaler sur sakura qui déjà passablement fatigué avant commencer a s'endormir sasuké roula sur le côté en soupirant. Sakura elle vient ce coller à sasuké en posant sa main sur son torse. Sasuké la regarda. ' imbécile, tu espérais quoi? Elle est toujours amoureuse de neji c'était courut!' sasuké resoupira ' maintenant espéront qu'elle soit tellement bourrée qu'elle ne se souvient de rien' ( la tu rêve mon vieux!). Sasuké se leva et repris ses vêtements pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Ou il était sur et certain qu'il ne fermerasi pas l'oeil de la nuit.

Sakura se réveilla en entendant la porte de l'appartement se refermer.

' tiens sasuké s'en va déjà' pensa-t-elle passablement endormie.

Elle s'étira de tous son long. Elle avait vraiment bien dormit et fais un rêve extrémement érotique. Ou neji avait le rôle principale. Elle rougisait rien quand y repensant. Elle releva les draps et se rendit compte qu'elle était nue.

'Mais que c'était- t-il passer la nuit derniére?'( relis plus haut si tu veux le savoir). Elle se souvenait avoir beaucoup bu mais pas d'être rentrée. Peut-être qu'elle avait été malade etque trop fatiguée de reprendre des vêtements elle s'était couchée nue. Mais une tache sur le lit attira son attention. Une petite tache de sang se trouvait au milieu du lit. Comment cela était -il possible? elle avait eu ces régles la semaine derniére ,cela ne pouvait être ca. Des images de son rêve lui reveins en mémoire. Mais au lieu du visage de neji elle vit le visage de sasuké. c'était lui et non neji qui avait parcourut son corps de baiser. Lui qui avait crier son nom. Lui qui l'avait faite vibrer et atteindre les sommets de la voluptée. Lui et pas neji.

Sakura se mit les mains devant la bouche pour ne pas crier. Comment en était-il arriver là? ( moi je sais mais je te le dirasi pas). Sakura se leva précipitamet pour s'habiller. il fallait qu'elle retrouve sasuké pour lui parler. Peut-être qu'elle se fesait des idées. Peut-être que comme elle le pensait au début ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Sasuké soupira 'comment allait réagir sakura? était-elle réveillée maintenant? il n'avait pas oser la réveiller? de toute façon elle devait se reposer après la cuite qu'elle s'était prise.' Sasuké arriva devant les portes de l'université.

- hé salut vieux!cela a été avec sakura. Elle n'as pas été malade au moins? Elle n'est pas avec toi?

- salut naruto! Non elle n'a pas été malade et non elle n'est pas avec moi. Elle dormait encors quand je suis partit j'ai préféré ne pas la réveillée.

- T'as bien fait! elle va se taper un mal de crâne monumentale.

- Hn surement. ( le retour du hn de sasuké plus tard on aura peut-être les ... de itachi)

- Ca a pas l'air d'aller vieux! tu tire une de ses tronches.

- Hn oh non je suis crever c'est tous.

- C'est vrai qu'on est quand même rentrer tard. Oh j'y pense tiens tes clefs de voiture.

- cela a été avec ino et hinata?

- ouais j'ai été raccompagner ino chez elle avec hinata et puis voilà.

Sasuké jeta à naruto un regard en bier :- et puis voilà... t'es sur?

Naruto rougit confirmant les soupsons de sasuké.

- Alors sa y est tu t'es enfin décider.

- Et toi alors?

- moi alors quoi?

- Ben ... avec sara! elle veut se remettre avec toi! tu sais!

- ouais je vais peut-être y penser c'est vrai qu'elle est bien! ' c'est surtout qu'elle me permettra peut-être d'oublier sakura'

sakura qui courait pour ne pas arriver en retard au courant fut contente de trouver sasuké en pleine couversation avec naruto elle allait peut-être pouvait lui demander ce qui s'était passer hier!

Sakura s'approcha des deux garçons qui ne l'avait pas vue arriver.

- Ben ... avec sara! elle veut se remettre avec toi! tu sais!

- ouais je vais peut-être y penser c'est vrai qu'elle est bien!

Sakura qui avait entendu la réponse de sasuké se figea sur place. 'sasuké veut resortir avec sara?'

naruto remarqua la présence de sakura la salua

- salut sakura -chan! tu as réussit à te lever? tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête?

Sasuké sursauta mais repris vite son calme et se retourna.

- salut sakura dit-il d'un ton froid il n'avait pu empécher sa voix d'être froide.

- Ah... euh...oui... bonjour sasuké bonjour naruto. ' pourquoi son ton froid et le faite de savoir qu'il va se remettre avec sara me fait-il si mal? pourquoi ? je suis amoureuse de neji!' Euh... oui... je vais bien... euh sasuké...il faudrait que je te parle.

- hn... ouais on va devoir y aller ou on va être en retard. on parlera quand on sera rentrer.

- Ah.. oui... trés bien...

Sasuké s'éloigna pendant que naruto regardait sakura et celui-ci tout à tour.

- bon ben a plus sakura-chan il lui fit un signe et rejoignit sasuké.

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passer là?

- Quoi? rien? je suis comme d'habitude!

- Non! tu agit comme au début de l'année avec elle! tu es redevenu froid! qu'est-ce qui s'est passer? elle t'a jeter? elle est avec neji?

- Naruto laisse tranquille stp.

- pf ok j'insiste pas mais je le saurais un jour ou l'autre alors autant que tu me le dis tout de suite!

Sasuké se dirigeat vers la classe de dessin. Naruto coller à ces baskets.

- Bon alors? tu me le dis? oui ou merdeh?

- franchement tu veux que je réponds?

- allez sasuké je suis ton meilleur pote quoi!

sasuké soupira naruto ne lacherais pas le morceau tant qu'il ne lui aura pas dit.

- j'ai fait une connerie.

- Sa c'est pas nouveau mais encors!

- Je... j'ai pas pu résister...

- quoi? tu as manger sa glaces au chocolat et vous vous êtes engueuler?

- pf non? je ... on a... coucher ensemble.

-...(le blanc dans le cerveau de naruto)...

- naruto?

- tu peux répéter j'ai cru mal entendre!

- NARUTO!

- Mais comment tu as pu faire ca?

- tu veux vraiment que je te l'explique?

- Rah! sasuké! elle était saoule! Elle était pas en état dans d'autre circonstence d'accord mais la! non!

- je sais je m'en veux en plus elle croyait que c'était neji.

- HIEN! qu'est-ce que tu me chante là!

- Ben il a crier son nom. Alors...

- c'est pas vrai. Et vous en avez discuter tous les deux au moins.

- ben non elle s'est endormie juste après et comme elle dormait j'allais pas la réveiller.

- Sasuké! t'as fais une belle bourde.

- je sais.

- Ah purée et moi qui te demandait si tu te remetais avec sara devant elle sa m'étonne pas qu'elle tirait une sale tronche.

sasuké soupira il était vraiment le roi des cons plus cons que lui tu meurs.

Sakura regarda sasuké et naruto s'éloigner perdu dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas neji arriver près d'elle.

- salut sakura! sa va?

-Oh neji salut dit-elle en baisant les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas trop crever? moi perso j'ai eu du mal a me lever ce matin.


	8. Chapter 8

chapitre8

- neji...je..je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

- oui, je comprend c'est soudain mais je te laisse tout le temps pour réfléchir. Bon je vais devoir y aller où je vais être en retard. toi aussi ,tu ferais bien d'y aller.

- Oui tu as raison. sakura se retourna pour se diriger vers sa classe ou elle retrouva hinata assise à sa place haituelle.

Sasuké soupira encors. il n'avait fait que cela toute la journée trop tracasser qu'il était aujourd'hui il finisait plus tard le lundi il finisait par sculpture le temps de tous ranger.Il rentrait vers 7h00. Naruto l'avait lacher pour rejoindre hinata qui finiasait à 6h00. Donc sakura devait être rentré et l'attendre au kot. 'Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? comment je dois agir avec elle?rah je sais pas je sais plus!' (ben moi non plus-- sasu: et c'est toi l'auteur cherhce! moi: rah tais-toi je réfléchit8 sasu: réfléchit plus vite. moi: arf m'énerve pas ou je te tape)'bon rangeons plutôt une chose à la fois' il entrepris donc de ranger ces affaires et celle de naruto. Et puis de rentrer.

Sakura fesait les cent pas dans le kot attendant avec impatience le retour de sasuké.

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout? Il a peur de rentrer ou quoi?' Quand tout à coup sakura entendit du bruit dérière la porte. elle se précipita vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit à toute volée.

- Ah! sasuké s'est pas trop... elle s'arrêta et parler et regarda son visiteur qui n'était pas sasuké. Oh excusez moi je vous est pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- ...( devinez qui c'est )

- euh ... que puis-je pour vous?

- ...Je ne suis pas chez sasuké uchiwa? demanda un jeune d'environ 27 ans qui ressemblait étrangement à sasuké. Il possédait lui aussi de magnifique cheveux noir mais lui les avait plsu long. Et les même yeux noir.

- Euh... si,si... je suis sakura.

- Ah!... Sakura?...

- Oui

- La fille de Ryoky haruno?

- oui... c'est moi.

- Je suis itachi uchiwa on s'est rencontrer...

- à la communion de ino compléta sakura.

- c'est cela même. Bonjour.  
- bonjour! désoler masi sasuké n'est pas encors rentrer.

- Et je vais l'attendre. dit-il en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

- Euh... oui... bien sur. dit-elle en le laissant entrer. elle referma la porte derière lui. puis-je vous servir quelque choses à boire?

Il se retourna vers elle. Et posa ses regards noirs sur elle. Il l'a détailla de son regard. Elle se sentit génée.

- Hn... vous vivez avec sasuké?... demanda-t-il lentement.

- Oui je suis sa colocatrice.

- sasuké ne nous a pas dis à mon pére et à moi qu'il avait une calocatrice. Il nous avait dit qu'il avait un colocataire!

sakura le regarda sans comprendre.

- Ah bon!

- un verre d'eau.

- Ah oui! excusez -moi je vais vous le checher. Et sur ce elle partit chercher le verre d'eau. Pendant ce temps itachi s'installa sur le canapé. Et regarda autour de lui. Tous était bien ranger. Rien ne trainait. Quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit.

- sakura excuse -moi du retard mais... le regard de sasuké se posa sur son frère.

- Bonjour sasuké. dit -il calmement.

- Itachi dit sasuké froidement. les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard.

Sakura rentra dans la piéce.

- Voici votre verre d'eau. Oh sasuké tu es rentrer?

sasuké se tourna vers sakura et dit froidement: oui! ( ouah plus loconique comme réponse on trouve pas--).

- Je vous remercie sakura de m'avoir accueillit mais je vais devoir y aller.

- Ah mais votre ver...

- J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. dit-il en s'approchant de sakura. Il lui fit la bise. A bientot sakura.

sasuké serrait les poings mais ne dit rien. il n'allait ps rentrer dans le jeu d'itachi.

- Euh ... oui ... a bientot.

- Sasuké. Au revoir.

- c'est ca.

itachi partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. quand il eu fini de refermer la porte. sasuké tapa du poing contre le mur fesant sursauter sakura. ' merde, merde, merde. comme ci s'était pas déjà assez compliquer faut qu'en plus itachi débarque. Il va surement le prévenir! je suis pas dasn la merde'

- Euh..sasuké?

la douce voix de sakura ramena sasuké au présent. Il soupira 'Ah! il devait encors discuter mais cela devrait attendre il devait voir naruto avant car tous se compliquait maintenant.' Il se redressa et se dirigeat vers la salle de bain d'habord me changer.

- Sasuké! on doit parler.

- Désoler sakura mais on devra discuter à un autre moment. Je dois parler à naruto.

- Mais sasuké il faut ...

sasuké était déjà dans la salle de bain et n'écoutait plus. sakura furieuse se dirigeat vers la porte de la salle de bain et l'ouvrit à toute volée.

- J'aimerais que tu m'écoute quand je te parle sasuké! cria -t-elle. ( oh la elle péte un cable la petite sakura).

- Sakura je t'ai dit que j'avais un truc urgent a faire avec naruto.

- AH BON PLUS URGENT QUE LE FAITE QUE JE VAILLE SAVOIR SI JE SUIS TOUJOURS VIERGE OU NON? cria-t-elle au bord de l'histérie. ( hé sa la tracassée toute la journée.)

sasuké se figea à l'entende de ca.' vierge? elle était vierge?' sasuké essaya de se remémorer les évèments. Il redressa la tête tous a coup.'OH! bordel de mrde ()'

Il se retourna vers sakura. Et la regarda.

- Alors je n'ai pas rêver. On l'a vraiment fait! dit-elle la voix tranblante et les larmes aux yeux.

- Sakura écoute! je suis...

- Non sasuké! ne dis pas désolé! ne le dis pas.Sakura ne savait plus ou elle en était. Elle se retourna et courut vers sa chambre.

Sasuké ne savait pas quoi faire ( moi non plus d'ailleur--). Il décida que la laisser seul était la bonne solution pour le moment. Il pris donc sa douche et se changea pour aller voir naruto.

Arriver devant la porte de naruto, il toca.Il entendit un la porte en ouverte un peu étouffer. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit un naruto affalé sur le divan entrain de regarder la tv.

- On a un probléme. En entendant sasuké dire sa sur un ton si sérieux naruto se retourna et étaignit la tv.

- Je m'en doutais un peu! J'ai cru croiser itachi! alors j'ai pas rêver. Bordel cela se complique! il va surement allez le prévenir c'est ce que je pense aussi!

- bon ne paniquons pas on a le temps de ce retourner et de trouver quelque choses.

- oui mais quoi?

- hum laisse moi réfléchir.Naruto se gratta la tête.

- bon Itachi est au courant que sakura vit avec toi je suppose.

- tu suppose bien.

- bon, on a cas dire qu'elle était la temporairement car il y avait un probléme dans son appartement alors tu as du léberger.

- Hn mais si il vient il faudrat qu 'un moment ou un autre elle part parce que le connaissant il me fera surveiller.

- Hum! oui!... Elle n'a qu'a vivre dasn mon appartement et moi je vivrais avec toi pendant quelque temps! non?

- hum ouais on pourrait faire ca! Mais reste un probléme!

- ?

- Sakura. Comment lui expliquer la situation.

- il faudras tous lui dire.

Sasuké soupira cela devait bien arriver un jour. Sa mère était au courant et avait garder le secret. Mais Ils auraient tous découvert tot ou tard.

- Bien en espérant qu'elle accepte.

- Et tu as discuter avec elle?

- hn...

- sasuké? qu'est-ce que tu as encors fait?

- je n'est pas voulut discuter je lui ai dit qu'on en redicuterais plus tard et elle s'ai énervée.

- c'est compréhensible. mais bon il est vrai qu'on devait faire vite et alors. qu'a-t-elle dit?

sasuké rougit violament en repensant a ce que sakura venait de lui apprendre.

- j'ai été le premier.

- Le premier? le premier? LE PREMIER!

- ne hurle pas naruto.

- Sasuké t'est pas dans la merde.

- Arréte de dire ca.

-... La premiére fois c'es important pour une fille.

- ... je sais...

- et vu comment tu lui as parler ce amtin je comprend qu'elle le prenne mal.

- Mais j'ai voulut m'excuser...  
- Mais t'es con ou quoi? hurla-t-il sakura -chan a doublement raison de t'en vouloir. En t'excusant c'est comme si tu la rejetais que tu considére sa première fois comme une erreur.

- mais c'était le cas? non? rah je sais plus. Je la désirais oui je la désirais mais elle, ellle aime neji.

- Rah! quel bordel! bon je te conseille de lui parler de la solution a notre probléme peut-être que le faite de vous éloigner lui permettra de réfléchir et à toi aussi.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Sakura pleurait toute les larmes de son corps allongée sur le lit.' comment a t on pu faire cela? Je suis amoureuse de neji! Et j'ai couché avec sasuké! Je suis amoureuse de neji! Oui! Mais ne faut-il pas un minimum de sentiment pour coucher avec quelqu'un? J'apprécie sasuké !oui! Je l'apprécie! Mais est-ce vraiment tout? Il doit me prendre pour une fille facile maintenant et dois me détester. Il s'est excusé! Il a du considère notre nuit comme une erreur.Oh mon dieu comment ai-je pu faire ça? Et neji qui me demande de sortir avec lui! Mais en ai-je vraiment le droit? Ah je ne sais plus!' perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sasuké rentra et regarda dans toutes les pièces. 'Elle doit se trouver dans sa chambre!' sasuké toca a sa porte.

- sakura, je dois te parler.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il retoca toujours rien. Il soupira et entra. Elle était allongée sur son lit la tête dans son oreiller.

- Sakura...

Elle se retourna et le regarda avec ses yeux émeraudes tous humides de larmes. Sasuké s'approcha d'elle.Et s'assis au bord du lit.

- Sakura, je dois te parler d'un problème.

' Un problème voilà se que je suis devenue pour lui' ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes.sasuké sécha ses larmes.

- j'ai fait un pacte avec mon père. Sakura releva la tête ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Etant donné que mon frère est dentiste il s'est rabattu sur moi pour la succession du dojo... mais comme je ne veux pas reprendre la succession et que je préfère devenir un artiste. Nous avons eu une grande dispute. Et nous avons fini par faire un pacte si je travaillais sérieusement et que je ne me consacre qu'à mes études sans faire de faux pat. Il me laisserait faire ce que je veux mais si je devais fréquenter une fille et que cela devait influencer mes résultats scolaires alors je devrais arrêter mes études et rentrer pour prendre la succession.

- Mais tu as le droit de sortir? Tu es sortis avec nous et tu as dis a naruto que tu voulais te remettre avec sara!

- Oui mais sara se ne serait jamais une relation sérieuse tandis qu'avec toi... et ça je n'en ai pas le droit du moins pas avant la fin de mes études.

- Alors tu me dis de t'attendre c'est sa? demanda-t-elle.

- Sakura je sais que tu aime neji! Alors...

- Alors pourquoi as-tu couché avec moi? Cria-t-elle.

- Et toi pourquoi m'as tu demander de te prendre?

Sakura retomba assise sur son lit les yeux dans le vague. ' Pourquoi, en effet avait-elle coucher avec sasuké? Parce qu'elle l'aimait tous simplement.

Sakura choquée de cette révélation regarda sasuké sans le voir vraiment.

- sakura mon père risque de débarquer ici et si il découvre que je vis avec toi. Il me ramènera illico chez moi. Mais si il pense que j'ai du t'héberger pendant quelque temps cela passera! Alors avec naruto, nous avons penser que tu pourrais habiter chez lui en attendant.Et lui vivrait ici avec moi, et puis nous éloigner l'un de l'autre ne me ferais pas de tord et nous permettrait de réfléchir à tous cela calmement.

Sakura qui étant toujours sous le choc (la pilule a du mal à passer) écouta sans écouter vraiment.

- Que ...hum.. Sakura? Qu'en pense tu? Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'aura pas a payer le loyer plus chère rien ne change.

Sakura regarda sasuké. ' Je viens de découvrir que j'aime ce garçon et lui il me parle de loyer j'en rirais presque si la situation n'était pas si désespérante!'

- Comme tu voudras! Sakura se leva et se dirigeât vers ses placards.

- Sakura?

- je vais préparé mes affaires plus vite se sera fais mieux ce sera.

- bien je vais prévenir naruto.

Sasuké sortit et alla prévenir naruto ' bizarre, elle l'a plutôt bien pris. Enfin ne nous plaignons pas! Le pire reste à venir!'

Cela faisait plus de trois semaine que sakura vivait dans l'appartement de naruto. Elle ne voyait sasuké que très rarement et passait le plus claire de son temps avec hinata, ino et tenten. Elle sortait avec neji depuis 1 semaine décidant que s'était la meilleure solution pour oublier sasuké. Jusqu'ici tous allait bien il était doux et attentionner avec elle.

Sakura introduisit sa clef dans la porte quand une voix l'interpella.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle êtes-vous sakura haruno? demanda un homme assez âgée dans les 40 ans. Ressemblant étrangement à sasuké.

- Euh... mais...vous?...

- Ah excusez- moi il est vrai que cela fait longtemps que l'on ne sais vu! Je suis akito uchiwa! Comme vous avez grandit! Vous êtes devenue une magnifique jeune femme!

Sakura rougit sous le compliment. Votre père doit être fière de vous.

- merci monsieur uchiwa.

- oh pas de sa entre nous appelez moi akito.

- bien mons... euh ... Akito.

- Hum d'après mon fils vous vivez avec sasuké?

- Ah! Non enfin il m'a hébergé pendant 2 ,3 jours car j'avais un problème de plomberie. Je vis deux étages plus bas que lui. Dit-elle en répétant se que naruto lui avait dis de dire au cas ou on lui poserais la question.

- Oh je vois! bien et bien alors je vais aller le voir.

Sakura se retient de dire qu'il ne risquait pas de trouver quelqu'un vu qu'on était lundi et que le lundi il finissait plus tard mais cela aurait paru bizarre donc elle ne dit rien.

Elle rentra chez "elle" et s'affalât sur le divan. 'Pfiou c'est temps si je suis crevée. Pourtant, je dors bien. Et puis ses nausées commence a m'inquiété. Je dois sûrement avoir attraper quelque choses. (Je ne te le fait spas dire). J'irai chez le médecin demain si sa ne va pas mieux.' elle se dirigeât vers sa chambre pour piqué un petit somme.

- Mademoiselle toute mes félicitations! Vous êtes enceinte de 1mois et quelque jour. Déclara joyeusement le médecin.

Sakura était figée sur son siége. Elle qui croyait avoir attraper la grippe. Elle était bien maligne maintenant.

- mademoiselle?

- Hum oui je vous remercie.

- Le père va sûrement être fou de joie. Dit-elle toujours aussi gaiement.

Sakura eu un sourire sans joie en pensant à la tête de sasuké quand elle lui dirait. Ou plutôt Si elle le lui disait.

- Oui sûrement. ' Si je le lui dis! N'a-t-il pas dis lui même qu'il n'as pas besoin de cela en ce moment?'

- Et bien docteur, je vous remercie pour tous. Sur ce elle partit pour rentrer chez elle.

Sakura monta les marches quand elle percuta quelqu'un qui descendait. Celui-ci la rattrapa de justesse.

- Ah Je vous prie de m'excusée je ne... Elle redressa la tête et ce retrouva face à sasuké.

- Sasuké...murmura-t-elle.

- Salut, fais plus attention dans les escaliers sakura.

- Euh oui salut désolée.

- Tu es sur que sa ça? Je te trouve un peu pâle?

- Oui... Oui. Ne t'en fais pas je dois y aller on m'attend elle posa un pied quand elle entendit sasuké dire:

- Neji...

Elle se retourna vers lui les yeux brillant de colère.

- Oui, je sors avec neji c'est ce que tu voulais! Non? Alors tu n'as rien à dire. Sur ce elle tourna les talons et courut vers son appartement les larmes aux yeux.

- Toutes mes félicitations sakura murmura sasuké tristement. Tu mérites de trouver le bonheur.

Sakura jeta son sac par terre et s'effondra sur la canapé du salon en pleurant.' pourquoi je l'aime tant? Pourquoi? Je croyais l'avoir oublier au moins un petit peu avec neji. Mais je l'aime toujours autant' Sakura se retourna sur le dos et posa sa main sur son ventre.

- j'aime vraiment ton papa, tu sais! Mais il m'a rejeté! On restera tous les 2 rien que nous deux! Je ne te laisserais pas moi!

' Mais je dois rompre avec neji je ne peux pas lui mentir encor plus longtemps'.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir. Neji se tenait devant sa porte tous essouffler.

- hinata m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que tu étais partie voir un médecin.

- Oui! Neji j'ai à te parler.

Neji se redressa et regarda sakura.

- Quelque chose ne va pas n'est-ce pas? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ce que tu vas me dire ne vas pas me plaire!

- entre stp. Ce n'est pas facile à dire.

Neji entra et s'asseya sur le divan sakura en face de lui.

- Tu te souviens quand nous sommes sortit tous ensemble?

- Oui tu étais bien éméché.

- totalement bourrée, je dirais.

- Où veux-tu en venir.

- je ... j'y viens ... sassuké m'a ramener et de file en aiguille nous... nous... Avons coucher ensemble...

-...

- neji?

- je vais le tuer!

Il se leva et se dirigeât vers la porte

- non neji c'est ma faute! dit sakura en le retenant par la taille

- NON CE N' EST PAS DE TA FAUTE IL A PROFITER DE TOI.cria -t-il.

- neji non tu as tous faute c'est de ma faute parce que PARCE QUE JE L'AIME.

Neji se figeât sur place se retourna et regarda sakura.

- qu'est-ce que tu as dis?

- j'aime sasuké!

- mais... sakura tu...

- j'étais amoureuse de toi! Oui je l'ai été mais petit a petit ne te voyant pas te déclara je me suis rapprocher de sasuké. Et j'ai fini par en tomber amoureuse.

- mais... alors ... pourquoi? As-tu accepté de sortir avec moi?

- je pensais pouvoir l'oublier avec toi! Mais je n'ai pas réussi et... Un autre élément vient de s'ajouter à l'histoire qui fait que je ne pouvais plus te mentir. Je viens de l'apprendre aujourd'hui.

- Non sakura ne me dis pas que...

- neji je suis enceinte.

Neji ne savait plus quoi faire il était triste et en colère aussi contre sakura car elle lui avait mentir mais encor plus contre sasuké qui avait fait tant de mal a sakura sa sakura. Enfin plus maintenant.

- il faut que je sorte prendre l'air.

- je comprends

- non je ne crois pas que tu puisses. Dit-il froidement.

Neji sortit en claquant la porte.

Et voilà que de retournement de situation mais ne vous en faites pas ce n'est pas fini hé hé hé hé hé.

Sasu : j'aime pas qd elle rie comme cela.

Naru : moi non plus--.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre10

Neji approche sakura qui se trouvait à l'entrée de l'université.

saku: sa..Salut neji.

neji se retourna et regarda sakura.

- salut, sakura écoute je.. J'ai été dur avec toi hier. Excuse-moi mais cela m'a fait un coup tu sais!

- oui!

- laisse -moi finir hier j'ai réfléchit et il est vraiment que si je t'ai demander de sortir avec moi c'est parce que la personne que j'aime ne me le rend pas non plus! Alors je comprends! Je t'aime vraiment bien saura mais plus comme une soeur. Quand sasuké t'approchait j'étais jaloux parce que je n'avais plus toute ton attention. Alors qu'avant tu ne regardais que moi.

- Je me doutais un peu ces derniers temps que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment! C'est tenten n'est-ce pas? Il est vrai que à la soirée tu la regardais assez souvent.

- oui c'est elle. Mais on dirait que je ne l'intéresse pas.

- détrompe- toi neji. Ne fais pas comme moi déclare-toi sinon tu ne seras jamais.

- tu dois avoir raison, sakura. Si tu as le moindre problème dis-le moi, je ferai ce que je pourrit pour t'aider dit-il tous en la serrant dans ses bras.

-bon, je vais y aller. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à sasuké. Neji le regarda froidement sakura eu peur que neji ne le frappe et le retentit par le bras. Neji se retourna vers elle et lui sourit. Il dit juste froidement : sasuké. Bon sakura a plus et il l'embrassa sur le front. Et partit.

- Je vois que cela marche bien entre vous deux. Dit sasuké.

- On vient de rompre dit sakura le regard au loin.

- Oh! Désolé. Je ne savais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Sakura tu es sur que tu vas bien? Tu as l'air fatiguée naruto m'a dis que tu étais partie voir un médecin hier.

Sakura, jeta un regard sans vie à sasuké. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Et sentais qu'elle partait vers l'avant. Sasuké la rattrapa.

- sakura tu vas bien? Il n'eu aucune réponse car elle venait de tomber dans les pommes. Sasuké pris de panique sortit son portable et appela un e ambulance.

Naruto qui arrivait et voyant cette scène peut commune demandât:

- qu'est-ce qui se passe sasu... il eu a peine fini sa phrase en voyant sakura évanouie. Qu'il se mis a crier: sakura-chan qu'est-ce qui se passe sakura-chan?

- naruto arrête de crier sakura est évanouie j'ai appeler les ambulances que ne vont pas tarder.

Effectivement quelques minutes part ils étaient là. Sasuké monta avec sakura laissant naruto à l'école pour expliquer au prof leur absence il les rejoindrais après avec la voiture de sasuké.

Arriver à l'hôpital sakura fur prise ne charge par un médecin qui lui fit passer toute une brille d'examen.

Sasuké était encor entraient d'attendre dans la salle d'attente quand naruto arriva 2 heures plus tard.

Ils patientèrent une heure tous les deux quand enfin un médecin arriva vers eux.

- êtes-vous des amis de cette jeune femme?

Sasu: - je suis son colocataire.

- bien il faudrait prévenir la famille de cette jeune femme au cas ou mais elle n'a rien de grave. Il faut juste qu'elle se ménage un peu et qu'elle se repose. Sinon elle risque de perdre son bébé ou d'avoir des complications pendant sa grossesse.

- Pardon ...mais... quoi?

- Elle doit se reposer.

- Non pas sa. L'autre phrase.

-Elle risque de perdre son bébé.

- son bébé?

-oui!

- elle est enceinte?

- oui de 1 mois et quelques jours.

- Un bébé?

- RAh! Oui! Jeune homme vous avez bien entendu. Bon j'ai d'autre patient à voir. Je vous laisse.

Le médecin partit et laissa un sasuké déboussoler. Un bébé. sakura est enceinte. Enceinte de lui? Oui sûrement il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'elle sortait avec neji. Mais pourquoi ne lui a- t-elle rien dis?' perdu dans ses pensés. Il sursauta quand naruto pris la parole.

- Pffff ! C'est de pire en pire. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire sasuké?

' Ce que je vais faire mais j'en sais rein! Moi?' sasuké soupira.

- A ton avis?

- Te marier!

- Quoi? Mais!

- Sasuké tu ne vas pas lui demander d'avorter quand même? Parce que si cela t'a traversé l'esprit je te tue.

- Non! bien sûr que non.

- Alors quoi?

- Mais si je fais cela! Je vais devoir prendre la succession de mon père et rentrer.

- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi? Ton avenir ou celui de ton enfant?

Sasuké baissa la tête. ' Naruto a raison je le sais mais... rah pas de mais je dois assumé et prendre mes responsabilités envers sakura. D'abord nous devrons avoir une petite discussion ensuite je la demande en mariage quitte à devoir faire ce que mon père veut que je face.' Sur cette résolution, sasuké se leva et se dirigeât vers la sotie de la salle d'attente.

- Tu as raison naruto. Je dois prendre mes responsabilités et je vais le faire de ce pat.

Naruto regarda sasuké s'éloigné inquiet. ' Espérons que tous ce passera bien'

Sakura était allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.' tous le monde dois être au courant maintenant! Comment sasuké a-t-il réagit? Il a du mal le prendre! Est-ce qu'ils ont prévenu mes parents? Comment fais-je faire? Que dois-je faire?' sakura était la de ses pensées que sasuké entrait dans sa chambre.

- hum hum!

Sakura tourna la tête lentement vers sasuké.

- Je crois qu'une discussion s'impose.

' Et voila le début des ennuies commencent pensa-t-elle. Non, les ennuies ont commencés quand je l'ai rencontrer.'

Sasuké s'approcha d'elle et s'installa sur une chaise les coudes en appui sur ses genoux. Il releva la tête pour la regarder. Sakura elle n'avait pas bougé.

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dis? demanda-t-il froidement.

- N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dis que je ne devais pas t'attendre? Et j'en ai déduit que je ne devais rien attendre de ta part, sasuké.

Sasuké regarda sakura puis soupira. Elle avait raison de le prendre aussi mal. Mais quand même il avait le droit d'être au courant d'une telle nouvelle quand même!

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'avoir cacher ton état! Sakura!

-...

- Bon maintenant nous devons trouver une solution.

- Je veux le garder dit-elle en le regardant froidement. Et tu ne réussiras pas à me faire changée d'avis.

Sasuké la regarda choquer.

- mais je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais que tu avortes!

- bien car quoi que tu dis je le garderais et je ne te demande rien.

- Sakura, je veux prendre mes responsabilités envers toi et l'enfant.

- Sasuké, je ne veux te forcer en rien. Tu pourras participer à la vie de l'enfant si tu le souhaites...

- Je veux faire plus que de participer à sa vie. Je veux être à côté de toi à chaque instant ainsi qu'avec l'enfant! Sakura!

- C'est à dire, sasuké?

- épouse - moi sakura.

Sakura regarda sasuké surprise. Il n'avait pas prononcé ses mots comme une demande mais comme un ordre.  
- sasuké, je ne veux pas que cela soit une obligation pour toi? Si je me marie ce sera par amour non par obligation. Je ne veux pas gâcher ton avenir.

- Je décide moi même de mon avenir, sakura. Et ce que je veux, c'est t'épouser et élever notre futur enfant.

- Je ne participerais pas à ta mascarade. Qu'allons-nous dire à nos parents? Je ne pense pas qu'ils accepterons que l'on se marie par obligation du moins pas mes parents. Je ne sais pas pour les tiens.

' Hunf! Si je disais à mon père que je ne reconnais pas son futur petit-fils, il en ferai un malaise' sasuké soupira ' bon je crois que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'arriverais à la faire changer d'avis' sasuké se leva.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer et réfléchir à tous cela.

- C'est tous réfléchit et c'est non, sasuké.

Sasuké ne pris pas en compte les paroles de sakura. Il se pencha vers elle. Sakura retient son souffle et eu un geste de recule en pensant qu'il allait l'embrasser. Sasuké voyant cela se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Passe une bonne nuit sakura! Je viendrais te chercher demain matin.

Sasuké sortit laissant sakura seul avec ses pensées.

' Qu est ce que je faire? Me marier avec sasuké? Est-ce la seule solution? Mais il fait cela par obligation cela ne le rendra pas heureux! Et moi, non plus.'

"Si tu as le moindre problème dis-le moi, je ferai ce que je pourrit pour t'aider" Sakura redressa la tête en repensant à ce que neji lui avait dis. ' Oui, je vais demander à neji de m'aider, Il viendras me chercher ce soir et je me trouverais un petit endroit tranquille jusqu'à l'accouchement. Puis j'essayerais de me trouver un petit boulot et j'élèverais mon enfant tranquillement. Mais il faudra que je coupe les ponts avec tous le monde.' pensa sakura tristement. 'Avec hinata, tenten, ino, et les autres. Oui mais c'était pour le bien de sasuké et son bien aussi ainsi que celui de l'enfant. Elle ne supporterais pas de vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aiment pas et jouer la comédie du bonheur devant tous le monde.' Sa décision était prise. Elle appela sur le portable de neji.

- Oui allo?

- Neji c'est sakura.

- Sakura? Qu'est-ce qui se passe on m'a dit que l'on t'avais transporter à l'hôpital? Tu vas bien ? Et le bébé?

- neji tous va bien c'était juste un peu de fatigue mais neji j'ai un problème et il faut que tu m'aide.

- Ouais c'est quoi le problème?

- Il faut que tu viennes me chercher et que tu m'aides à quitter la ville sans que personne me le sache.

-...

- Neji?

- Qu'est -ce qu'il se passe sakura?

- Neji stp fait ce que je te demande sans me poser de question.

Neji soupira à l'autre bout du file.

- Ok sakura comme tu voudras. Je vais sécher les dernière heure de cours pour venir te chercher cela te va?

- Je te remercie neji. Et n'en parle à personne stp.

- bien sur. A tout à l'heure.

Sakura raccrocha le téléphone et appuya sur la sonnet pour appelé l'infirmière qui arriva peu après.

- Oui mademoiselle un problème?

- Non, je voudrais juste parler au médecin qui s'occupe de moi.

- Ah! Oui bien sûr, je vais le chercher. Et sur ces paroles elle sortit de la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune médecin entra dans la pièce.

- Mademoiselle haruno, votre ami vous a-t-il informer de votre état? Désoler mais je n'ai pas pu vous le dire en personne car nous sommes débordé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous remercie mais je voudrais vous demander quelques choses.

- Oui?

- Et bien mon ami doit venir me chercher dans quelque minutes c'est pour avoir votre aval pour sortir.

- Mais le jeune homme de tous à l'heure a dis à l'accueil il viendrais vous chercher demain matin!

' Ah mince, il avait tous prévu'

- Et bien, il vient de téléphoner pour dire qu'il ne serait pas venir demain et qu'il m'envoyait quelqu'un.

- Ah bon et bien je vais vous oscluter une dernier fois et voir si tous va bien si c'est le cas je vous laisserais rentrer chez vous.

- merci beaucoup docteur.  
Le médecin oscultat sakura mais ne constata rien. Tous allaient bien hormis sa fatigue. Il lui recommanda de se reposer et de bien manger et surtout de ne pas s'énerver.

Sakura remercia le médecin qui partit pour la laisser s'habiller.

Neji arriva peu de temps après. Et elle put enfin sortir de l'hôpital.

Voilà c'est tous ce que vous aurez dsl j'en suis au chapitre 20 et il s'en passe des choses entre tps allez allez bisou avec bonne fin de vac et merci pour vos com bisou


	11. Chapter 11

Salut a tous, je suis rentré de vacance et je dois passer mes exam de passe ; ; je sais cela fait longtemps je vous remercie grandement pour tous vos commentaires c'est très gentil. Et je n'excuse pour mon orthographe. Promis je vais essayer d'y faire attention. alors voila je risque de ne pas éditer de chapitre ce week end donc pas de chapitre avant la semaine prochaine.

Chapitre11

Neji roulait doucement pendant que sakura regardait le paysage défiler derrière la vitre.

Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis leur conversation téléphonique.

Neji fur le premier à briser le silence.

- Je t'emmène chez un ami de la famille.

Sakura acquiesça mais ne dit rien.

- J'irai ensuite chercher tes affaires dans l'appartement de naruto. Il faudrait que tu me passes tes clefs.

- Bien.

Neji ne dis plus un mot. Il voyait bien que sakura n'avait pas envie de parler.

Il arrêta la voiture devant une jolie petite maison blanche se trouvant en pleine campagne éloigné de la ville mais assez proche quand même pour ne pas avoir un voyage trop long à faire si on avait oublié quelque chose en ville.

Neji descendit de voiture suivit de sakura. Il sonna à la porte et attendit. Une femme d'âge mûr les cheveux blonds attacher en deux couettes qui pendaient dans son dos et aux yeux noisette leur ouvrit.

- Neji! Alors c'est elle?

- Oui tsunade - sama. Elle regarda sakura.

- Bien entrez et asseyez-vous.

Sakura et neji pénétrèrent dans la petite maison pour se retrouver dans une charmante auberge. Ils s'asseyaient à une table avec tsunade.

- sakura laisse-moi te présenter tsunade sama elle tien cette auberge depuis dieu sait quand j'ai travailler pour elle pendant les grandes vacances.

- Ah euh enchanter madame je me prénomme sakura haruno.

- Enchanter sakura, neji m'as dis que tu avais besoin d'un endroit ou habiter quelque temps?

- Hum oui mais je n'ai pas de quoi payer.

- Ce n'est pas grave à la place tu pourra m'aider à tenir l'auberge.

- Ah très bien je vous remercie beaucoup.

Neji: bon, je vous laisse faire connaissance je vais chercher tes affaires. Sakura tendit les clefs à neji qui sortit et repartit vers sa voiture.

- Alors tu es la fameuse sakura.

sakura regarda tsunade sent comprendre.

- pendant qu'il travaillait ici il a repoussé toutes les filles qui lui couraient après. Il disait qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps.

Sakura en entendant cela baissa la tête et rougit.

- Alors tu sors avec lui? demanda-t-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous sommes sortit ensemble mais c'est fini. Je l'ai aimait et lui aussi mais c'est fini. De plus madame tsunade je dois vous expliquer pourquoi je dois partir de konoha.

- Oh pas de madame entre nous! Et tu n'es pas forcer de tous me dire.

- Si je le dois. Et sakura commença son récit, son emménagement, la soirée fortement arroser, la découverte de sa grosse, la demande en mariage (l'ordre de mariage oui!), etc...

- Je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve ce que tu fais. Dit tsunade après avoir entendu son récit. Mais il est vrai que la demande de ce garçon est peu commune. La question est est-ce que tu l'aime?

- oui je l'aime et c'est justement parce que je l'aime que je sois partie. Je ne veux pas gâcher son avenir.

- Hum bien, et bien en attend que neji revienne je vais te montrer ta chambre. Elles montèrent toutes les deux à l'étage où tsunade lui présenta sa chambre petite mais très éclairée avec des tons pastel. Un lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce. C'était un peu le style chambre du 17 éme siècle mais elle était très jolie.

- Il y a pas si longtemps je faisais aussi des chambres d'hôte pour les vacances. Mais j'ai du arrêter car j'étais en manque de personnel peut-être que je le reprendrais cette été. Bon je te laisse, je dois commencer à préparer le dîner. Elle sortit de la piève laissant à sakura tout le loisir d'admirer sa nouvelle chambre.

Neji reviens quelque temps après avec toutes ces affaires. Il lui dit qu'il n'avait eu aucun problème et que personne ne l'avait vu car toutes les personnes de l'immeuble étant étudiants se trouvait en cours (logique ils brossent tous les deux bouh ouh pas bien pas bien saku: c'est de ta faute si on en est la! et c'est toi qui a bu comme un trou ! saku: oui mais qui la écrit? moi: roh ca va hein!).Ensuite neji du partir car il avait rendez-vous avec tenten pour lui déclarer sa flamme. Sakura lui souhaita bonne chance et il partit laissant sakura chez tsunade.

Cela faisait déjà 3 mois que sakura était chez tsunade, et elle s'entendait comme larron en foire tsunade considérait sakura comme la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Shizune serveuse à l'auberge sortait souvent faire des promenades avec sakura ou aller au ciné du village le plus proche avec elle. Elle avait dans les 20 ans et possédait de magnifique cheveux noir couper court.

On approchait à grand pat des vacances d'été sakura en était au 4 éme mois de sa grossesse. Tous ce passait bien. Le médecin lui avait annoncé, il y a quelque semaine qu'elle attendait des jumeaux mais elle n'avait pas voulut savoir leur sexe. Elle avait des nouvelles de konoha par neji qui passait la voir assez souvent. Ses parents s'inquiet, elle le savait mais préférait ne rien leur dire pour le moment. Elle passerait les voir après l'accouchement. Neji lui avait dis que sasuké était furieux qu'elle soit partie et passait le plus claire de son temps à interroger toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait pour savoir ou elle se trouvait. Sakura avait dans l'espoir qu'un jour sasuké finirait par l'oublier.

'Bon sang partie, elle était partie. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle avait quitter l'hôpital. Sans rien laissez derrière elle. Elle avait repris toute ses affaires et avait disparue dans la nature.Et personne ne savait ou elle se trouvait. 'Sasuké était désespéré.' Pourquoi était-elle partie? Elle ne voulait pas l'épouser certe! Mais il n'était pas un monstre tous de même! Il n'allait pas la forcer à l'épouser! Sakura ou es-tu? Comment as tu pu partir comme ça?' Sasuké quitta son kot pour retourner à l'université quand il se retrouva face à son père. Sasuké le regarda froidement.

- Père.

- Ce regarda ne marche pas avec moi sasuké. Alors arrête! ton frère m'a appris que tes notes avaient baisser ses derniers mois.

- Oui et alors?

- Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si tu échoues!

- Vous ne vous êtes tous de même pas déplacer juste pour me dire cela?

- Non effectivement, je viens t'informer qu'après tes examens se déroule une compétition entre plusieurs clubs de la région et que tu devras te préparés car tu feras partie de cette compétition.

- J'aurai autre chose à faire après mes examens.

- Ah et je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si important que tu doive faire?

Sasuké ne pouvait se résigner à informer son père de la cause de la disparition de sakura et du pourquoi il devait la chercher. Alors il préféra ne rien dire.

- Bien, cela se passera dans 2 semaine 1/2 d'ici la travaille dur. Nous serons loger dans une petite auberge pas loin de konoha. Je te donnerais l'adresse tu ira directement là-bas.

Son père partit sans un regard vers son fils ni sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

' Comme toujours fais ce que je te dis et ne discute pas' Sasuké soupira ' et un ennuie de plus !un!'

neji courut vers l'auberge pour chercher après sakura en passant il croisa shizuné.

- salut neji? Comment va? tenten va bien?

- salut shizuné. Tous va bien pour moi. Tu n'aurais pas vu sakura?

- Si elle est partie se promener dans le jardin.

- Ok je vais la voir faut que je lui parle.

Sur ce neji se dirigeât vers le jardin où il trouva sakura assise dans un parterre de fleur elle cueillait un bouquet et s'emblait heureuse.

- Bonjour jolie fleur de ceriser.

- Ah neji bonjour! Comment tu vas?

- Bien tous va bien. J'ai plein de nouvelle à t'annoncer.

- Oh! tenten a-t-elle enfin remarquer que tu avais un fichu caractère et elle t'aurai laissez tomber?

- Très drôle sakura. Non naruto et hinata sont enfin ensemble.

- Et bien c'est pas trop tôt depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour ces deux là.

- oui tu as raison. Ah! Et aussi je vais participer à une compétions d'inter club qui va se dérouler dans la région après les examens. Ils prennent les meilleurs éléments du club. Et on sera hébergé ici.

- C'est chouette mais est-ce que mon père sera là?

- Non, Il ne vient plus au judo depuis quelque temps.

- Ah bon! dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Ah je t'ai ramené un truc. Neji lui tendit un petit sac qui venait de chez pré maman. Chaque fois qu'il venait il ramenait toujours un petit quelque chose pour les bébés.

Cette fois- ci c'était deux petits lapins un rose et un bleu.

- comme on ne sait pas si c'est des garçons ou des filles j'ai pris un de chaque sorte.

- Oh neji c'est trop mignon mais je t'ai déjà dis qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Pourquoi? J'ai bien le droit d'offrir des cadeaux à ma petite soeur adorée. Il la pris dans ses bras pour la câlinée.

- Sakura la maternité te va vraiment bien.

- Je te remercie et toi? Quand vas-tu songer à approfondir ta relation avec tenten?

- Je préfère attendre la fin de nos études pour la demander en mariage.

- hum dommage j'avais espérait pouvoir allé a ton mariage cette année.

- dans 5 ans peut-être dit-il en rigola.

' Dans 5 ans que serons nous devenu?'

merci de lire mes chapitres


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre12

Sasuké soupira et arrêta sa voiture en face d'une petite maison blanche.

' Je me grouille de faire ces fichues compètes et puis je me tire, faut que je continue mes recherches sur sakura! Je suis sur que neji sait quelques choses. Tenten m'a dit qu'il était repartit l'après midi du jour ou sakura est entrer à l'hôpital. Et qu'il n'a dit à personne ou il était aller ni ce qu'il avait fait de l'après midi! De plus quand je l'interroge sur sakura, il me répond froidement tous en évitant le sujet. Il doit sûrement savoir quelque chose. Et je ne vais sûrement pas le lâcher.' sasuké sortit de sa voiture et se dirigeât vers la porte d'entrer avec son sac de voyage et de sport. Son père lui avait dit que les compétitions ne dureraient pas plus de 3 jours. Sasuké s'arrêta au pas de la porte et sonna. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'une des voitures était la même que celle de neji. Mais ne se posa pas plus de question.

( sasu: tu parles si tu le note c'est que c'est utile pour la suite. moi: mais ta gueule tu casse mon effet bordel! sasu: mon dieu que tu es grossière moi: et ne me joue pas les petes souilles(je sais pas si on dis sa chez vs? sa équivaut aux bourges) j'ai horreur de sa!).

Une jeune femme de plus ou moins 20 ans vient lui ouvrir. (Shizune)

- Bonjour monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous?

- Bonjour mon club à réserver pour trois jours.

- Oh oui effectivement mais entrer, je vous prie.

Sasuké entra dans la pièce c'était une auberge comme les autres. Mais très accueillant et bien éclairée plusieurs table étaient disposer dans la pièce il y avait un bar sur le pant de mur du fond Et à côté se trouvait une porte qui donnait sûrement vers les cuisines.

- Si vous désirez le désirez je peux aller déposer vos sacs dans votre chambres pendant que vous prenez un verre.

Sasuké allait refuser quand son regard ce posa sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

- Oui, ce serait gentil a vous merci. Et sasuké ce dirigeât vers la table ou il avait aperçu la personne.

- Alors toi aussi tu y participes à ces compétitions inter-club?

Neji (ben c'est lui il a vu sa voiture comme la si bien fait remarquer une certaine personne--) se retourna les yeux exorbités. ' Merde qu'est-ce qu'il fout la lui?' (Hé hé sa c'est a cause de moi ben si je fais pas sa l'histoire avance pas ). Neji eu a peine le temps de réagir que sakura entrait dans la pièce un plateau à la main avec le verre de bière de neji poser dessus.

- Excuse-moi neji d'avoir été longue mais avec ma grossesse j'ai beaucoup de mal à me... sakura qui avait redresser la tête pour constater la présence de sasuké s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Et en fut tellement surprise qu'elle en lâcha le plateau qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

Sasuké lui se retourna et fut tous aussi surpris que sakura. Pour eux c'est comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter.

- sasuké... sakura avait murmuré son prénom d'une voix faible. Elle commença a sentir ses jambes se dérobés. Elle se repris au chambrant de la porte. Neji voyant cela accroupit vers elle pour la soutenir.

Sasuké lui n'avait pas bougé d'un yota. Son regard froid se posa sur le couple que formait sakura et neji.

- Je vois fur les seules paroles qu'il trouva à dire. ' Alors voila la raison de son départ et de son refus de m'épouser. Elle voulait rester avec neji. Et lui pour que je ne me doute de rien est sortit avec tenten. Pour donner le change. Comment peut-elle penser que je laisserais cette imbécile élever mon enfant. C'est le mien pas le sien. Jamais je ne le permettrais.' le visage de sasuké se déforma sous le coup de la colère. Il était tellement furieux qu'il se dirigeât vers neji avec l'intention de le frapper mais il s'arrêta dans son élan quand une femme d'age mur entra dans la pièce par la porte que sakura avec empreinte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe j'ai entendu un bruit?

Tsunade (car oui c'est elle!) se dirigeât vers sakura le visage inquiet.

- Sakura ça va ?je t'avais dis de ne pas faire trop d'efforts avec ta grossesse cela te fatigue. Va te reposer dans ta chambre.

Sakura acquise et la tête baisser pour ne pas croiser le regard de sasuké se dirigeât vers l'escalier qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce juste derrière lui. Quand elle passa à coter de lui, il lui murmura:

- tu ne pourra m'éviter indéfiniment nous devrons parler un moment ou un autre.

Sakura en entendant cela se précipita vers sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux.

' Pourquoi est-il la? Neji a-t-il fini par vendre la mèche? Non neji ne m'aurait jamais fais cela! Mais alors qui?'

Sasuké se trouvait toujours au milieu de la pièce tourner vers l'escalier que sakura venait d'emprunter.

Tsunade se dirigeât vers lui et lui demanda:

- vous êtes un des participants pour la compétition de judo qui se déroule ce week-end? Vous faites partie de quel dojo? Du même dojo que neji?

Saké regarda la femme qui lui parlait et répondit calmement: (il essaye de reprendre son calme là)

- non! Je fais partie de dojo de maître uchiwa. Je suis son fils. Il regarda neji froidement. Je suis un de ses concurrents. (Ouh ouh vive l'allusionrivale en amour? meuh non ).Neji et sasuké s'affrontèrent du regard comme tous chien près a se bouffer la gueule lol .

- Ah bon je vous souhaite bonne chance alors! Avez vous porté vos affaires dans votre chambre?

- Une jeune femme me les a porté. Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pat déballer mes affaires.

- Je vais y aller aussi déclara neji. Puis se retournant vers tsunade. Tu pourras venir me chercher à l'heure du dîner stp.

- bien sur. Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuké qui avait déjà grimpé pas mal de marche des escaliers fut vite rejoint par neji. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pallier en face de la première porte du couloir.

- Laisse- la tranquille. Si elle est venue ici c'est parce qu'elle voulait s'éloigner de toi! dit neji sur un ton agressif.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, neji. Je t'ai rien demandé. Déjà que tu aies aidé ma femme à s'enfuir.

- Sakura n'est pas ta femme. Elle ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais.

- Normale si quelqu'un ne s'interposait pas tous le temps dans la relation des autres. Sakura serait déjà avec moi depuis bien longtemps.

- Si la situation est telle qu'elle est maintenant tu n'as cas t'en prendre qu'à toi même, sasuké. De plus sakura n'est pas un objet que tu peux manipuler à ta guise.

- N'espère pas avoir sakura neji dit durement sasuké. Sur c'est parole, il s'éloigna pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Neji soupira et regarda la porte en face de la quelle il se trouvait.

- Je suis désolé sakura. Murmura-t-il tout en s'éclipsa vers sa propre chambre.

Sakura qui se trouvait derrière la porte et qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation des deux garçons fut consterné par la virulence des paroles de sasuké.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère mais d'après le ton qu'il avait employé avec neji, il ne devait pas être bon d'avoir une conversation avec lui en ce moment?

Sakura se recroquevilla sur elle même et commença à sangloter. ' Il m'en veut! Et il en a tous les droits! Pourquoi est-il revenu? Pourquoi? Pourquoi le revoir me fait-il tant d'effets? Pourquoi je ne le déteste pas? Ce serait tellement plus facile cela me ferais moins mal!'

Sasuké jeta son sac sur le lit avec rage.' Connard de neji! D'abord il pique les femmes des autres et après il se permet de me faire la morale et de me dire comment agir avec sakura. Sakura, sa grossesses la rendu encor plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Dire que neji savait qu'elle se trouvait ici. Il avait du suivre l'évolution de la grosses de sakura. Lui! Il devait savoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille!' Sasuké frappa de rage dans son sac de voyage. Si l'aubergiste n'était pas arrivée, il aurait démonté neji.

Sasuké eu un sourire sadique (et moi aussi héhéhé sasu:--; elle fait peur!) Une idée venait de germée dans son esprit tordu . Il aurait sa revanche pendant le tournoi inter-club. Il se le jura. Il arriverait jusqu'au bout pour affronter neji et lui mettre sa raclée. Cela ne résoudrait pas le problème avec sakura mais cela calmerait ses nerfs.

Histoire de se détendre, il sortit son jogging avec l'effigie du club mis au dos (le symbole du clan uchiwa on s'en doute dans mon ancien club a la st Nicolas on a eu droit a un jogging avec le logo du club sa fait mieux pour les compétitions) pour aller courir. Il se changea et sortit de sa chambre pour descendre. Et partit courir le longue de la route.

Sakura qui avait entendu quelqu'un sortir se dirigeât vers la fenêtre pour voir qui était sortit. Elle constata que c'était sasuké qui était partit courir avec un jogging à l'effigie de son club. ' Ah oui neji n'avait prévenue que les participants pour les compétitions logeraient ici. Donc sasuké est le représentant de son club! Ce n'est donc pas neji qui l'a prévenu de ma présence ici!' sakura soupira. Elle devait redescendre pour aider tsunade pour accueillir les autres participants. Elles devaient encor préparer le dîner et Continuer la préparation des chambres. Ils restaient encor 8 participants qu'elle connaissait de nom. Ou de vue. Il y avait gaara et kankuro du club suna. Shino et kiba du club d'asuna, lee et kyo du club du lotus. Et encor un du club uchiwa et du club de la feuille. Son club à elle et neji. Si elle était encor dans le club elle y aurait sûrement participer. Neji lui avait dit que leur sensei avait choisit satoshi pour la remplacer.' pff ce tordu complètement pervers. Je sent que les compétitions ne vont pas être joyeuse!' Sur ce sakura descendit pour aider tsunade.

Sasuké rentra en sueur et tous essouffler. Il croisa sakura quand il se dirigeât vers les escaliers. Il la regarda mais ne dis rien.

- Les autres participants sont déjà arriver et le dîner va bien être servit. Ils boivent tous l'apéritif dans la salle.

- Hn! (ah le retour du fameux hn de sasuké-kun) il monta les escaliers et partit ce changer.

' Je m'attendais à ce qu'il veille me parler! Pourquoi suis-je déçu? Je devrais m'en réjouir.'

Sakura pénétra dans la salle ou tous les garçons buvaient leurs verres d'appérot. Shizuné déambulait entre les tables pour servir les verres qui défilaient (hé c'est des mecs sa bois beaucoup ses bêtes là). Neji était en pleine discussion avec satoshi qui reluquer shizuné ainsi que certains autres mecs comme celui avec des cheveux ébouriffer brun et avec deux taches rouges sur les joues (kiba pour ceux qui ont pas compris) ou encor celui avec les cheveux blonds en pétard et aux regard vert. (Kyo). Les autres discutèrent entre eux.

- Ah sakura si tu pouvais m'aider à servir. Il n'arrête pas de commander j'ai a peine le temps d'aller rapporter les verres qu'il en recommande déjà.

En entendant le prénom de la jeune femme satoshi releva la tête pour la regarder.

' Merde, la gourde j'aurais du prévenir shizuné de ne pas me faire appeler enfin il l'aurait découvert tôt ou tard.'

- Alors c'est ici que tu te terrais haruno. Son regard se baissa vers son ventre bien arrondit par la grossesses. Et j'en comprend la raison maintenant dit-il avec un petit sourire. Je vois que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée. Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille si j'avais su j'en aurais profiter moi aussi.

Sakura recula choquée. Satoshi tendit la main pour caresser son visage tout en disant:

- mais on peut toujours s'arranger.

Une main arrêta son geste.

- je ne crois pas, non. Déclara sasuké froidement.

Satoshi dégagea sa main.

- je t'ai rien demandé, on était juste entrain de discuter.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle a l'envie de discuter avec un crétin comme toi.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?

- Hé! Les gars les compétitions c'est demain. Commencer pas à vous battre maintenant. Déclara kiba qui avait suivit l'échange entre les deux garçons.

Satoshi regarda sasuké avec un regard haineux.

- Je te raterais pas pendant la compet tu vas morflé.

- Ouais c'est ça dit sasuké calmement.

Satoshi repartit vers neji qui réprimanda celui-ci pour son comportement mais il s'en contre foutait royalement.

Sakura se retourna vers sasuké.

- Euh... je te... remercie.

- Hn!

- naruto n'est pas avec toi? Il fait bien partie de ton club? Non?

- Non. Il n'est pas avec moi.

La dessus sasuké partit s'assoire en face de son coéquipier. (Bah plus d'idée pour les noms --! on va dire euhhhhhhhh... allez takeo. sasu: pourquoi takeo? ta gueule c'est le seule nom qui m'est passer en tête voila).

Sakura regarda sasuké s'éloigner et prendre place devant un jeune garçon brun au yeux claires qui avait l'air aussi causant que sasuké ( cela doit être a club du club on leur apprend à ne pas parler lol).

Sakura soupira et traversa la salle pour ce diriger vers la cuisine voir si tsunade n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Lâchez des com cela ne fait pas de mal et merci de lire ma fic salut au prochain chapitre.


	13. Chapter 13

Salut a tous et a toute cela fait longtemps je sais dsl je suis en pleine préparation d'un site et bon j'y consacre bcps de temps enfin bref voila la suite de l'histoire avec le chapitre maudit de la conséquence d'une cuite lol

Sasu : arrête d'écouter les donjon de naheubeuk

Moi : ta gueule

Sasu : bon tu va les laissez lire le chapitre oui ou mrde

Moi : mais attend je peux quand même les remercié pour les commentaires

Sasu : -- faut bien ils sont assez sympa pour te dire que t'écris bien alors ouais.

Moi : ben voilà je vous dis un grand merci pour vos commentaires.

Sasu : bon tu nous laissez entré en action maintenant

Saku : ouais parce que on se fait chier nous

Moi : oh sa va sa va allez zouh en avant la musique.

Chapitre 13 ( ah cela prote malheur lol)

Sakura fît le service pour le dîner avec shizuné qui se faisait draguée pendant tout le service par kiba tandis que satoshi n'avait pas lâché sakura du regard. Sasuké lui ne disait rien et se contentait de regarder dans son assiette et de manger pendant que les autres discutaient de choses et d'autres.

A la fin du repas certain des gars étaient sortis pour faire un tour d'autre et monter ce coucher. Pendant ce temps sakura débarrassa avec shizuné pendant que tsunade faisait la vaisselle. Quand sakura eut fini de débarrassé elle pris congé auprès de shizuné et tsunade pour monter ce couchée. (Après tous elle est enceinte de 2 jumeaux c'est fatiguant de rester debout).

Sakura s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre quand elle sentit deux bras puissant l'entourée et quelqu'un lui murmurer près de l'oreille :

depuis le temps que j'attends pour te toucher.

' Satoshi ? Oh non tous mais pas lui' pensa la jeune femme dégoûtée du contact de ses mains poser sur ses hanches.

ah bon ! hé bien ce n'était pas mon cas alors veux –tu bien stp enlevé tes mains de là ?

Satoshi avait remonté ses mains vers la poitrine de sakura.

j'avais déjà constaté au club que tu étais bien foutue mais je n'avais jamais pu t'approcher vu que tu restais avec neji. La maternité les a rendu encor mieux dit –il tous en les palpant.

Sakura voulut se dégager mais il la plaqua contre la porte. Son ventre était collé contre la porte et elle avait émit un cri de douleur que satoshi avait étouffé avec sa main posée devant sa bouche. De son autre main il parcourant le corps de sakura qui se retenait ses larmes avec peine en pensant à se que satoshi s'apprêtait à lui faire. Quand soudain elle ne sentit plus le poids du corps de satoshi poser sur elle.

Elle se retourna pour constater que sasuké était entrain de coller une droite à satoshi qui tituba et injuria l'uchiwa. Sasuké regarda satoshi prêt à le refrapper satoshi lui promis de le tuer demain à la compétition et partit. Sasuké se retourna vers sakura la regarda et fût prêt à repartir en constatant qu'elle se portait bien quand celle-ci le retient par le bras.

merci dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Sasuké la regarda de son regard habituellement froid (ice man quoi !) Il soupira. Sakura s'était mise à sangloter. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de celle-ci et la poussa pour qu'elle s'installe sur le lit. Il voulut libérer son bras mais sakura ne voulait pas le lâcher.

sasuké reste avec moi stp !

Sakura c'est comme cela que ça à commencer la dernière fois.

…oui mais je serais plus en sécurité avec toi ! Satoshi ne reviendras plus.

Sakura je suis un homme comme satoshi je ne garanti pas ta sécurité pour autant. De plus, tu n'as qu'à demander à ton mec de te surveiller je suis sur que neji se fera un plaisir de te surveiller.

' Mais… pourquoi me parle –t-il de neji ?'

De quoi parles – tu ? je ne comprends pas !

Ne fais pas la petite innocente avec moi, sakura ! Dit-il en la regardant durement. Je sais que si tu es partie c'est pour t'éloigner de moi pour mieux vivre ta liaison avec neji et élever mon enfant avec lui.

Sakura regarda sasuké avec étonnement 'mais où a-t-il été chercher cela ? (De moi ! je l'avoue de moi ! lol).

sasuké tu te méprends si j'ai voulu m'éloigné de toi c'était pour ne pas gâcher ton avenir.

Oh arrête avec cela stp. Ne te voile pas la face et arrête de me mentir sakura de toute façon je ne renoncerais pas à ma paternité. Tu n'entends.

Oui, je t'entends ce n'est pas une raison pour me crier dessus et je ne te l'ai jamais demander de le faire.

Non effectivement tu as préféré t'enfuir loin de moi. Dit-il sarcastique.

Sakura soupira ' quoique je lui dise il ne m'écoutera pas'

Cela ne sers à rien de discuter avec toi !

Pourquoi ? parce que je ne veux pas faire ce que tu désires ?

QUE SAIS-TU DE MES DESIRES SASUKE ?

Sasuké pris le bras de sakura qui se retourna et il l'embrassa durement.

pendant une nuit tu n'as désirer moi ! dit-il d'une voix sourde. Il la ré embrassa cette fois-ci plus doucement. Il descendit jusqu'à sa gorge. C'est mes baisers que tu as supplié d'avoir mes caresses que tu désirais et pas celle de neji et tu le sais bien.

Sasuké…. Sakura avait passer ses mains dans les cheveux de sasuké qui lui continuer de l'embrasser dans le cou.

' Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Toute les nuits depuis cette fameux nuit je n'attendais qu'une chose ! Qu'elle recommence.'

Sasuké grogna quand sakura voulut l'embrasser. Il recula. ' Mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ? Elle aime neji ! Oui mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir la toucher.' Il regarda sakura dans les yeux. ' Elle est tellement magnifique'

Sakura rapprocha ses lèvres de sasuké qui se soudèrent l'une à l'autre. Sasuké poussa sakura sur le lit ou elle se coucha sasuké sur elle. Ses mains parcourant son corps là où celle de satoshi était passée.

' Oui mais sasuké n'est pas satoshi'. Sasuké déboutonna le chemiser de sakura pendant que celle-ci lui enlevait son t-shirt noir (évidement). Il quitta ses lèvres pour les reprendre ensuite le temps que son t-shirt passa au dessus de sa tête. Sasuké jeta le chemiser de sakura au loin dans la chambre. Pendant que sakura continuer de t'attaquer au vêtement de sasuké. Elle en était à ouvrir la fermeture éclaire de son jeans quand sasuké arrêta son geste.

Sakura je viens dis penser ! dit-il grave. (moi aussi tiens ! sasu : tu crois que c'est le moment reprend bordel reprend je suis en plein dedans. Moi : ok ok.) Sakura regarda sasuké inquiète 'il ne va quand même pas me planter là comme sa tous de même !'

Est-ce que tu crois que c'est bon pour le bébé ? Euh… Je. .. Je veux dire…tu crois pas que cela risque de lui faire du mal. Parce que aussi non on arrête là. Sakura regarda sasuké attendrie. Il était si mignon quand il était gêné. ( ouais mais il est toujours mignon).

Non sasuké cela ne risque pas de leur faire de mal.

Ni une ni deux sasuké repris les lèvres de sakura. Et ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Sakura ouvrant la fermeture de pantalon de sasuké lui descendant la pant de la longue jupe de sakura.

Quand ils furent totalement dévêtus. Sasuké admira le corps de sakura. ' Dieu qu'elle était belle sa grossesse avant rendu ses seins plus fermes et ses les formes de son corps plus prononcée. Son regard attendri se posa sur le ventre de sakura. Il approcha sa main et caressa le ventre de sakura. Puis il y déposa sa tête. Sakura posa ses mains dessus. Sasuké embrassa le ventre de celle-ci puis descendit plus bas vers son intimité. Sasuké l'embrassa pendant que sakura poussait des petits gémissements. Il y introduisit sa langue. Sakura géni le prénom de sasuké qui eu un petit sourire. Il redressa la tête pour regarder sakura qui avait la tête basculée en arrière et avait le souffle saccadé.

' Magnifique il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour la qualifiée en cette instant'

Sakura eu un sourire sasuké se redressa pour aller à la rencontre des lèvres de sakura. Il posa ses hanches contre celle de sakura qui se mirent à onduler contre sasuké qui n'en pouvait plus. Il poussa un grognement un pénétra sakura d'un coup de rein. Il suivit le rythme de la jeune femme de peur de lui faire mal. Mais après un certain moment il n'en puis plus et accéléra le rythme. Sakura gémissait de plaisir cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle attendais cela. Sasuké poussa un ultime râle de plaisir pour ensuite s'effondré sur sakura épuiser.

Sakura soupira et caressa les cheveux la tête de sasuké qui reposait sur sa poitrine.

Je t'aime murmura –t-elle.

Sasuké redressa la tête et regarda sakura droit dans les yeux.

- tu n'es pas obligée de me débiter des mensonges sakura. J'en ai eu envie autant que toi mais ce qu'il y a entre nous n'ai rien d'autre que du sexe. Sur ce il se leva pris ses affaires se rhabilla et quitta la pièce. Sakura restait là bouche bée. Elle qui pensait que après ce qu'il venait de ce passer sasuké comprendrais ses sentiments. Hé bien ! elle s'était trompée. Sakura resta la seul dans son lit les yeux brûlants de larmes contenues.

La suite juste après


	14. Chapter 14

Ben voila la suite les petit gars. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre14

Sasuké rentra dans sa chambre en soupirant. Pris son sac qui se trouvait sur le lit et le balança contre le mur. ' Hé merde, mais qu'est – ce que tu fous mon vieux ? Elle aime neji. Et toi tu couché avec elle ! Même si elle est ultra sexy ! Tu n'avais pas à coucher avec elle. ! Et puis pourquoi avait-elle dit l'aimer ? Elle avait tous gâché ! Si elle n'avait rien dit, il aurait pu commencer une nouvelle relation et ils auraient peut-être fini au fils du temps par tomber amoureux. Mais non, il avait encor fallut qu'elle mente. Sasuké soupira en se vautrant sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux pour s'endormir quelques instants plus tard.

Sakura se leva très tôt ce matin car elle devait préparer les déjeuners pour les compétiteurs. Les compétitions commençaient à 10h00 mais le temps que les concurrents arrivent s'habillent et s'échauffent. Ils leurs fallait 2h00 à 2h30. Donc les déjeuners étaient servit à 7h00. Sakura sentit un petit coup dans son bas ventre et poussa un petit cri.

Hé là doucement ! bande de petits footballeurs.

Depuis quand tu parles toute seule sakura ?

Les bébés ont donné un coup de pied.

Neji sourit et approcha la main vers le ventre de sakura.

Je peux toucher ? Sakura lui sourit en retour et fit un signe de tête.

Neji posa sa main sur le ventre de Sakura une secousse se fit sentit sous la main de Neji.

Ouah ! C'est fantastique. Sakura rigola devant l'air enjouer de Neji.

Salut, les deux amoureux dit kiba qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Les bébés ont bougés. Alors neji a voulut sentir ce que cela faisait.

Ah ! si c'est pas mignon les joies de la paternité.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas le père.

Ah bon pourtant quand on voit comment tu la couve tu regards on si tromperais.

Hé bon tu t'es tromper le père de ces enfants sont….

B'jour.

Ah salut, Uchiwa ! Tu arrives au bon moment. Neji vient de me lâcher qu'il n'était pas le pére des enfants de cette charmante demoiselle. Tu le crois ça toi ?

Oui. La réponse avait claqué comme un coup de fouet. Il avait dit ce simple mot en regardant durement sakura comme pour la défier de dire le contraire.

Euh….je …vais chercher vos déjeunés alors installez –vous. Puis elle partit ce réfugier dans la cuisine sous le regard d'incompréhension de Kiba et Neji.

Que s'est-il passer avec Sakura ? demanda Neji en regard Sasuké suspicieusement .

Ah ! le voila se regard que tu lance à Sasuké ! Viens pas me dire que il y a rien avec Sakura je ne te croirais pas Neji déclara Kiba.

Mais tu …. Raconte n'importe quoi ! j'ai déjà une petite amie et sakura est une maie d'enfance c'est normale que je la défende. Sasuké qui en avait marre de cette conversation partit s'asseoir à une table et attendit son déjeuner.

Sakura soupira tout en s'asseyant sur une chaisse de la salle. Elle était épuise après avoir avec shizuné slalomer de table en table pour apporter café et croissant elle était crevée. Neji qui descendait les escaliers la regarda.

Alors mlle haruno ? on glande ?

Ah ! neji ! je ne glande pas ! je me repose avec les bébés c'est dur de tenir maintenant.

Je plaisante voyons tu devrais le savoir ! Sakura ! dit –il plus sérieusement. Que s'est-il passer avec sasuké ?

Sakura gênée ne dit rien et baissa la tête en rougissant ' je ne vais tous de même pas lui dire que après m'être engueuler avec lui on a fait l'amour !'

Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Sakura ? est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? a-t-il dit quelques choses qu'il ne fallait pas ? dis-moi !

Sakura soupira et releva la tête prête à tous lui raconte quand son regard tomba sur la personne qui descendait les escaliers. Sakura en eu le souffle couper. Sasuké descendait habiller de son judogi blanc. Il ne portait pas de t-shirt et les pants de sa veste très peu serrée laissait entre voir un torse musclé aux abdominaux parfaits. Neji surpris de l'intensité du regard de sakura se retourna pour voir qui elle dévisageait avec autant d'intensité. Il soupira en constatent que c'était sasuké. Neji ne comprendrait jamais les femmes ! pourquoi aimaient-elles des hommes qui ne les respectaient pas ? Sasuké redressa la tête pour voir sakura avec neji. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Je vois que tu as vite oublie les paroles que tu m'as dites hier. Sakura.

Sasuké, ce n'est pas….

Uchiwa, pourquoi t'archarne tu à importuner sakura ? demanda froidement neji. Sasuké se retourna vers lui.

Oh c'est vrai ! tu es la ,toi ! dit-il avec dédain. Et ce qui se passe entre sakura et moi ne te regarde en rien. Hyuuga !

Neji, sasuké arrêtez svp. Supplia sakura. Elle présentait que rien de bon ne sortirait de cette conversation. Sasuké et neji s'affrontait du regard.

Heureusement les autres garçons descendaient eux aussi les escaliers pour prendre le bus qui conduisait les participants à la salle où se déroulait les compétitions. Neji eu un petit sourire et se retourna vers sakura.

Hé bien cette fois-ci, tu as gagner princesse. Mais ce n'est que partie remise dit-il en se retournant pour regarder sasuké froidement.

J'attends de voir ça, neji. Neji ignora la phrase de sasuké pour reporter son attention sur sakura.

Tu viens voir les compétitions ?

Hé bien oui je comptais y aller. Pourquoi ?

Il me semble que le médecin t'a déconseillé de prendre le volant ! non ?

Pfff ! oui papa il l'a fais mais c'est shizuné qui va m'y conduire.

Bien alors à tous à l'heure. Et regarde bien je vais tous les écraser à ta place. Dit-il avec un clein d'œil tous en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sakura lui fît signe de la main. Sasuké se tenait derrière elle un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Mais c'est le grand amour à ce que je vois dit-il sarcastiquement. Sakura se retourna vers sasuké en soupirant

Crois ce que tu veux j'en ai assez de devoir m'expliquer au près de toi. De toute les façons, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre sasuké.

Ah ! non ? Tu es sur ? Et le faite de disparaître pendant tous ce temps sans me donner de nouvelle. Et de me rendre compte que tu as préféré t'enfuire avec ton amant pour élever mon enfant.

MES ENFANTS. Nuance sasuké.

Quoi ? Tes enfants ?

Des jumeaux.

….Ah ! et bien c'est…

Surprenant ? encombrant ?

Surprenant. Mes enfants ne seront jamais encombrants pour moi.

Tu dis cela maintenant mais qu'en sera-t-il plus tard ?

Il est vraiment que pour neji c'est différent.

Neji fera un bon père.

Tandis que moi non peut-être ?

Je n'ai pas dis cela.

Non mais tu le pense et ne nie pas je le sais.

OUI ! ESCUSE – MOI. J' AVAIS OUBLIE QUE SASUKE UCHIWA SAIT TOUS SUR TOUS MEME LIRE DANS LES PENSEES DES GENS. S'écria sakura qui en avait plus qu'assez de cette discussion stérile.( sasuké :c'est surtout que tu en a marre d'écrire. Moi : ta gueule j'ai chaud ! sasuké : mais on s'en fout de ta vie. Moi : et je t'en merde si tu me fais chier je te fais écraser par le bus compris ? sasuké : …. Moi : ben voila tu vois qd tu veux.) Sakura sortit de la pièce en fulminant. Sasuké lui prit son sac et sortit pour rejoindre les autres et prendre le bus.

Tous les participants étaient revenus de cette harassante journée de compétition. Les résultats ne seraient rendu que dans deux jours pour l'instant il n'y avait pas beaucoups de perdant. Sasuké et neji avait gagner leurs combats.(bien sûr ) Ainsi qu'un certain gaara qui sakura devait bien se l'avouer était assez fort. Sakura soupira car celui qu'elle rêvait de voir perdre lui n'avait pas perdu un seul de ces matchs. Elle pensait bien évidement à satoshi. Qui justement si sakura avait bien suivit le tableau devrait affronter sasuké demain et elle ne présageait rien de bon. Car de plus après satoshi c'était le tour de neji a affronter sasuké et là non plus rien de bon n'en sortirait.

Hé bien ! princesse pourquoi soupir tu ainsi ? demanda neji.

Demain, tu affrontes sasuké.

Hé bien pour qui as-tu le plus peur pour moi ou pour lui ? Demanda neji rieur. Si c'est pour moi tu n'es pas sympa sakura !

J'ai peur autant pour toi que pour lui dit-elle rougissante.

Mais oui bien sur dit-il sarcastique.

Hum, et tenten ? Elle n'a pas pu venir ?

Oh ! Oh ! comme tu essayes de changer de sujet. Pour te répondre elle devait aller voir ces parents.

Hum il y a –t-il une raison particulière cette visite parentale ? demanda sakura avec un petit sourire.

Heu.. n…..no…non pour…pourquoi tu dis ça ? cette fois se fut a neji de rougir à la réflexion de sakura.

Sakura ricana de l'attitude de neji.

je ne trouve pas cela drôle.

Moi si. Déclara une voix froide.

Uchiwa ! qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Je trouve drôle qu'un homme non content de courtiser une femme enceinte d'un autre homme se permet en plus de sortir avec une femme douce et gentille comme tenten.

Mais… Je ne courtise pas sakura. Nous avons rompu depuis bien longtemps je l'as considère comme une sœur. Déjà la dernière fois, tu m'as dis la même chose. Comme quoi je ne l'aurais pas mais si tu continue à agir ainsi avec elle c'est toi qui va la perdre sasuké. Sur ces paroles neji tourna les talons il présentait que si il restait encors une minute de plus avec cette imbécile il allait le tuer.

Tu es fière de toi je suppose, sasuké ?

Oui, peut-être qu'il a enfin compris que tu ne sera jamais avec lui et que tu as d'autre priorité sakura ! dit-il en jetant un regard sur le ventre bien arrondit de celle-ci.

Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappelé sasuké mes enfants passeront toujours avant tous le reste.

Hum, je n'en suis pas si sur car si ce que tu dis est vrai tu arrêterais cette stupide petite amourette avec neji et tu accepterais de m'épouser.

Même si comme tu le dis j'étais avec neji ou bien toute seule je te dirai toujours non ,sasuké.

Pourquoi ? et ne me réponds pas comme la dernière fois que tu ne veux pas gacher mon avenir je ne te croirais plus cette fois.

Je veux me marier avec quelqu'un qui m'aime et qui me reste pour se que je suis. Et non me marier parce que je suis enceinte sasuké.

Pff ! je ne te savais pas si fleur bleu sakura. Sois réaliste, Veux-tu rester une mère célibataire ? Je t'offre la sécurité et la stabilité avec moi tu ne manqueras jamais de rien Serais-tu prête à élevé tes enfants toute seul ?

Tu ne comprends rien à rien sasuké. Sakura repartit en ruminant sa colère contre sasuké.

Voilà c'est fini

Sasuké : c'était un peu court non ?

Moi : et tu rigole j'ai presque 4 pages c'est + ou – comme d'hab.

Sasuké : mouais.

Sakura : dis plutot que t'es pas content car tu t'es encor pris un rateau dans la gueule.

Sasuké : roh sa va toi.

Neji : plainds toi toi tu as plein de moment avec ta sakura moi j'ai rien.

Moi : dsl neji tu n'es pas assez sexy pour moi faire des scénes très chaudes avec tentenlol

Neji : tu veux que je te montre si je suis pas sexy

Tous : NOONNNNNNNNNNN

Neji : ben pourquoi ?

Sasuké : --, ben on voulait pas te le dire mais elle a raison.

Neji : quoi ? moi je suis pas sexy ? snif snif aidez moi sasusaku elle est méchante avec moi.

Moi : bon c'est pas bientôt fini ces conneries ?

Neji : non tant que tu n'as pas dis que je suis sexy je lache pas l'affaire.

Sasuké : t'es lourd putin.

Moi : bon bon ok t'es sexy.

Neji : quoi ? qu'es t'as dis ?

Moi : roh t'es sexy voilà t'es content bon c'est pas tous cela les gars mais je pars bouffer lachez des com et a plus pour la suite.


	15. Chapter 15

Hé salut les gars j'ai enfin fini cette fic yesssss et j'en ai commencer une autre j'en suis au chapitre 4 au début du chapitre donc je vais ralentir un peu la publication de cette fic pour me laissez le temps décrire un peu plus de chapitre a l'autre vous aurez a la fin du chapitre 20 un extrait de la prochaine fic. Mais chose importante également j'ai passer la cap des 4000 visite de ma fic. alors je vous remercie de prendre le temps de la lire et aussi de pour les commentaires merci bcps

Sasu : osef c'est pas important ça.

Moi : si ca l'est pour moi.

Sasu : tss laisse les lire bordel.

Moi : ok ok bon ben bonne lecture comme d'hab je met deux chapitres.

* * *

Chapitre 15

Depuis leur dernière discussion sasuké et sakura ne s'était plus parler. Nous étions le dernier jour de la compétitions et Satoshi et neji s'était fait battre par sasuké. Qui lui finissait la finale contre gaara et neji lui finissait la demi finale contre satoshi. Sakura partait les voir après avoir fini la vaisselle avec shizuné.

Elle pénétrait dans la grande salle quelque instants plus tard où des tatamis étaient disposer. Et s'installait sur les gradins d'où elle pu apercevoir neji qui lui faisait signe. Elle lui rendit son salut et s'assit. Elle scrutât la salle à la recherche de sasuké. Elle le trouva entrain de faire les bandages au mains.( de temps en temps qd on a eu des blessures c'est devenu une zone sensible pour ne pas se re-blesser on maintient la partie sensible avec des step ou des bandages. dur le sport). 'Neji n'avait dis avoir vu sasuké plusieurs fois ce masser la main après chaque combat alors c'est la que réside sa faiblesse il devra faire attention.' Le combat de sasuké et neji se déroulait en même temps mais sakura portait plus d'attention à celui de sasuké. Les deux concurrents se saluèrent et le combat pu commencer. Sasuké pris le judogi de son adversaire qui en fit de même. S'ensuivit un magnifique combat entre jeux de jambe tentative de retournement et des feintes. Mais sasuké fit un faux mouvement et retomba sur sa mauvaise main qui se retourna. Gaara voulut le retenir par le judogi pour ne pas qu'il fasse une mauvaise juste mais trop tard il retomba et sa tête frappa le tatami violement.( ma sœur à eu le même genre elle s'en déplacé une vertèbre ayant déjà eu cela je peux vous dire que cela fait très mal). Sakura prise de panique se leva et dévala les gradins pour accourir vers sasuké que les médecins avaient déjà entouré. Sasuké était inerte sur le tatami sakura approcha et pris la main de sasuké.

- Sasuké réponds-moi svp. Sasuké ouvre les yeux dit-elle en sanglotant.

Sasuké qui ne bougeait toujours pas elle reprit : - sasuké je promets que je ferais tous se que tu voudras mais ouvre les yeux je t'en prie.

Sasuké cligna des yeux. – je te rappellerais ces paroles sakura. Murmura –t-il.

Sakura trop heureuse le sera contre elle.

- mlle allez-y doucement svp éloignez-vous nous devons l'emmenez à l'hôpital pour plus de précautions.

- Pourquoi ? c'est grave c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Non, nous pensons qu'il a sûrement une vertèbre de déplacer. Une semaine avec une minerve et il n'y paraitra plus. Mais il faut mieux faire des examens plus pousser.

L'abritre qui attendait le verdicte du médecin déclara gaara gagnant.

Sakura attendait dans la salle d'attente (logique). Elle avait appeler le père de sasuké qui avait dit arriver dans peu de temps avec les papiers de sasuké( mutuelle et tous le ramedam quoi). Celui-ci arriva très calmement dans la salle d'attente et salua sakura. Il posa un regard interrogateur sur le ventre de sakura espérant sûrement des explications mais elle ne dit rien. Le médecin arriva peu de temps après et confirma la conclusion du premier médecin. C'était une vertèbre déplacée. Sakura soupira et demanda si on pouvait lui rendre visite. Le médecin l'y autorisa. Suivit du père de sasuké, elle rentra dans la pièce et s'installe sur une chaise à côté du lit de sasuké. Le père de sasuké lui se posta devant son lit.

- je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Sasuké.

- Je suis mal retomber sur la main vous savez que j'ai une faiblesse ce niveau.

- Tu n'as pas d'excuse sasuké.

- Monsieur, j'ai vu les combats de votre fils et il s'est bien défendu.

- Mlle malgré le respect que je vous dois cette conversation ne vous regard en rien.

- Si, elle la regarde puisque tu as devant toi ma futur femme. Et elle dirigera le dojo avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle est enceinte ? s'emporta –t-il.

- Si justement et je tiens à assumer mes responsabilités.

- Quoi ? mais ? qu'est-ce que ? qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? c'est toi le père ? alors là moi garçon tu es encor plus stupide que je ne le croyais !tonna-t-il. D'abord les études d'art ensuite ça dit-il en montrant du doigt le ventre de sakura.

- Réjouis-toi ! tu vas être grand-père. Dit ironiquement sasuké. Sakura qui jusque là avait suivit l'échange sans intervenir essaya de calmer le jeux.

- Vous n'avez pas a vous en faire monsieur puisque je n'épouserais pas sasuké.

- Il ne manque plus que cela des enfants illégitimes. Dit-il offusquer.

- Sakura tu m'avais fait une promesse. Tu as dis que tu ferais tous ce que je voudrais si j'ouvrais les yeux. Je veux que tu m'épouses, sakura.

- Mais je.. j'ai dis ça sous le coup de l'émotion, sasuké j'étais inquiète.

- Une promesse est une promesse sakura. Sakura soupira elle m'aimait pas briser des promesses elle devait donc s'en tenir à ce qu'elle avait dit .' Tourne sept fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de parler me disait toujours papa j'aurais mieux fais de l'écouter pour une fois.'

- Très bien une promesse est une promesse.

- Sais-tu ce que cela signifie sasuké ? tu sais ce qui t'attends maintenant ?

- Oui, père je le sais très bien. J'aimerais ce pendant que vous m'accordiez un peu de temps le temps de préparer le mariage et de partir en lune de miel.

- Bien mais après tu prendras ma succession. Le mariage sera près dans une semaine juste le temps que tu te rétablisse et je t'accorde deux semaine de lune de miel pas une de plus.

- Bien , père.

- Bon je pars annoncer la nouvelle à ta mère. Je doute que celle-ci le prenne bien. Et je vais prévenir les parents de sakura. Ils sont très inquiet à votre sujet mademoiselle. N'ayant pas eu de nouvelle depuis longtemps. Mais je comprend mieux votre absence dit-il en regardant le ventre de sakura. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour vous enfuir.

- Tu n'as pas à la juger tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer.

Le père de sasuké soupira et sortit de la pièce.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre ma défense je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

- Je le sais mais je n'aime pas la manière dont il te parle.

- Sasuké soupira t-elle De toute façon tu en fais toujours qu'à ta tête. Il sourit à la remarque de la jeune femme.

- Tu aura toute la vie pour t'y habituer.

- Sasuké tu en es sur ? Tu ne veux pas changer d'avis ?

- Non sakura depuis le début je suis sur de ma décision je veux t'épouser.

- Bien, je vais retourner à l'auberge et prendre mes affaires. Je vais retourner chez mes parents.

- Je te rejoindrais quand ils décideront de me laissez sortir.

- Bien à bientôt sasuké. Elle sortit de la pièce laissant sasuké seul avec ses pensées.

Sa femme ! elle allait devenir sa femme. Il eu un sourire à cette pensée. Elle est à moi maintenant rien qu'à moi. Neji j'aimerais voir ta tête quand elle t'annoncera la nouvelle.

Sur le cul. Il était sur le cul. Elle l'avait supplier il y quelques moi de l'emmener loin pour ne pas devoir l'épouser et maintenant elle lui annonçait qu'elle allait l'épouser décidément il ne comprendrait jamais rien au femme.( hé oui c'est dans la nature humaine vous ne comprendrez jamais rien mes petits chéris lol).

- Mais sakura, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas l'épouser ?

- Je sais, je ne te demande pas de le comprendre, neji ?

' j'espère bien parce que la je suis paumer( déjà même moi je ne me comprends pas alors les autres dur dur lol)'

- Bien et donc tu veux que je te conduise chez tes parents pour leurs annoncer les deux nouvelles c'est cela ?

- Oui.

- Je vois. Et quand aura lieu le grand évènement ?

- Dans une semaine.

- Sasuké ne t'a brusquer en rien ?

- Non j'ai pris cette décision seul. Sasuké n'y est pour rien.(menteuseuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites je ne peux rien faire à part te souhaiter tous le bonheur du monde.

- Merci sakura eu un sourire forcer 'comment vivre heureuse sachant que l'on a gâcher l'avenir de la personne que l'on aime et que de plus cette personne ne vous aimait pas et retour ?'

- Je vais cherché la voiture. Va préparer tes affaires dit-il en se levant. 'la semaine va être longue songea celle-ci en pensant à la réaction des parents de sakura. Surtout du père de celle-ci. Quand il sera de quoi il retourne il ne donnerait pas chère de la peau de sasuké.' Il eu un petite sourire à cette pensée quoi que cela sera peut-être drôle.

* * *

La suite tout de suite. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Sasuké se tenait devant la porte de la maison de sakura. Il venait de sonner et attendait que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir. Cela faisait 5 jours que sasuké n'avait pas revu sakura. Entre les préparatifs du mariage, les papiers à régler et ses séances de kiné, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui. Son père s'était garder d'aller voir les parents de sakura pour finir et quand sasuké avait proposer à son père de venir l'accompagner voir les parents de la jeune femme. Il s'était dépêcher de décliner l'invitation, ce qui avait encor plus inquiéter le jeune uchiwa. Après quelque minute une jeune femme d'environ 15 ans vient ouvrir.

- Ouais c'est pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la porte.

- Hum je suis sasuké uchiwa et je viens….

- Oh Oh les enmerdes continues. Dit-elle tous bas.

- Sakuraï ? C'est qui ? demanda une voix grave.

- Celui que tu attends avec impatience papa chéri dit la jeune femme ironiquement.

- IL EST LA ? FAIS LE RENTRER. IL VA M'ENTENDRE. Cria la voix.

La dénommée sakuraï s'écarta pour laissez rentrer sasuké.

- Bonne chance je ne pense pas avoir le bonheur de te nommer beau frère car il y a peu de chance que tu survives. Sasuké la regarda étonné. Il se dirigeât vers le salon où sakuraï le conduisait. Au centre de la pièce se tenait un homme à la carrure imposante cheveux noir aux yeux verts. Une femme de plus ou moins 40 ans assise dans un divan bleu à côté de sakura elle possédait elle aussi des cheveux roses mais des yeux bleus comme sakuraï. Elle le regarda puis baissa les yeux et murmura quelque choses à sakura. Le père de sakura car il était sur que c'était lui se retourna pour le regarder il avait un regard dur sévère presque glaciale.

- J'attends des explications à tous cela jeune homme. Dit-il froidement.

- Je crois que sakura vous a tous dis répondit sasuké tous aussi froidement.

- Hum. Et vous pensez que cela me suffira ?

- C'est tous ce que je peux vous dire, monsieur. Mais néanmoins sachez ceci, je prends mes responsabilités envers sakura et je ferais tous pour rendre votre fille heureuse.

- Hum vous me faites une bonne impression jeune homme. Dit –il avec un petit sourire carnassier. Et je vous prend (homo oups faute de frappe lol sasuké : refais sa et t'es morte. Moi : toute innocente ben quoi ? j'ai rien fais sasu : ouais c'est sa. Moi :…. Homo. Sasu : je t'ai entendu moi : --) au mots.

- Bien répondit- sasuké avec se même petit sourire. Sakura se leva. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Ma femme pensa sasuké enfin presque ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

- Je vais continuer à préparer le dîner dit sakura.

- Je vais t'aider dit sa mère.

- Et sort donc le champagne chérie nous avons deux évènements à fêter. Dit son père. Puis se retournant vers sasuké. Vous resterez bien pour le dîner ! Après tous dans quelques jours vous ferez partie de la famille.

- Se sera avec plaisir, monsieur.

- Pas de monsieur entre nous appelez moi ( arf pas de nom pour lui.--) ichigo (vive bleach lol).

- Bien ichigo mais appelez moi sasuké.

Après quelques verres, ils s'entendaient comme larron en foire (c'est des hommes après quelque bières ils sont potes.) Le père sachant que sasuké faisait du judo était au ange. Et il discutait de tous et de rien. Politique, sport, religion tous y passait et sasuké se découvrait de plus en plus de points communs avec son beau - père. Il en était heureux par moment il pensait que si cette homme avait été son père il aurait eu une vie plus facile.

Ils continuèrent cette conversation animée autour du repas où il fit également la connaissance de la grande sœur de sakura ,sakumo. Elle faisait ces études également à konoha . Sasuké appris à son beau père que après le mariage sakura continuerait ses études mais qu'elle vivrait avec lui dans une des résidences secondaires des uchiwa. Sakura, elle ne participait pas elle était absente et regardait toujours par la fenêtre distraitement en posant la main sur son ventre.

- cela ne va pas ma petite chérie ? demanda son père. Tu n'as pas dis un mot et tu n'as presque pas manger. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Hn dit-elle distraitement ( comme sasuké il détint sur elle lol l'effet sasuké est néfaste j'en ai fait la triste expérience lol sasu : hé je ne te permet pas. Moi : mais si tu me permet tu me permet même beaucoup de chose sourire sadique. Sasu :--,)Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Oh tu devrais aller te couchée alors ma puce. Dit-il affectueusement. D'ailleurs il se fait tard on devrait tous aller se coucher. Il se retourna vers sasuké. Si vous voulez vous pouvez rester ici. Il est tard vous ne pouvez prendre la route à cet heure-ci ce ne serait pas prudent.

- Oui vous avez raison. Ce ne serait pas prudent.

- Mais chéri nous n'avons pas de chambre d'amis ! s'esclamât M. Haruno. Et il ne sera jamais dormir dans le divan du salon.

- Ce n'est pas grave madame je vais rentrer alors.

- Non déclara le père. Vous dormir avec sakura après tous vous allez vous marier dans quelques jours. Et puis vu les circonstances je ne vois pas où est le problème !

- Mais papa tu as toujours interdit qu'un garçon rentre à la maison alors dormir avec nous dans notre chambre tu n'y pense même pas ! cria presque sakura.

- Oui mais ces garçons n'étaient pas tes futurs maris. Déclara celui-ci. Et il n'y a plus à discuter Mlle.

- Bien mon seigneur dit-elle hargneusement à son père.

- Sakura stp pas de cela avec moi.

Sakura ne répondit rien mais vu le regard qu'elle jeta à son père celui-ci savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Puis après avoir jeter un dernier regard noir à son père. Elle demandât sèchement à sasuké de la suivre. Ils montèrent les escaliers pour se retrouver en face de quatre portes alignées l'une à côté de l'autre. Sakura ouvrit la deuxième porte en partant de la gauche. Sasuké la suivit et entra dans une pièce aux couleurs claires. Les murs étaient peint en parme et sur ceux-ci était accrocher des posters ainsi que des médailles de compétitions de judo. Une petite fenêtre battante se trouvait dans le mur du fond. Le lit se trouvant à gauche et le bureau à l'opposer. Quelles livres jonchaient le sol. Des livres sur la maternité constata-t-il. Sakura les ramassa vite fait et les glissa dans un tiroir de son bureau. Ensuite elle se penchât pour tirer de en dessous de son lit un matelas sur lequel un drap était déjà poser. Elle se redressât pour se diriger vers une armoire se trouvant près de la porte. Sasuké arrêta son geste.

- je peux savoir se que tu fais ?

- Cela ne ce voit pas ? demanda-t-elle agressivement.

- Sakura comme l'a dit ton père. Je vais devenir ton mari et je tiens à partager ton lit. Sous tout les sens du terme. ( ha ! les hommes et leurs libidos).

- Toi, peut-être mais moi pas. Sasuké soupira.

- Sakura tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule pour cela quand même ?

- Oh excusez- moi mon seigneur uchiwa de ne pas toujours faire ce que vous attendez de moi dit- elle sarcastiquement.

- Arrête sakura cela ne te va pas. Et puis il me semble que notre entente physique n'est plus à démontrer. Dit-il en regardant son ventre. Sakura s'écarta de lui.

- Cela tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler murmura –t-elle en le regardant.

- Sakura murmura-t-il. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Et posa ses mains sur ces épaules en se penchant peu à peu vers son visage. Sakura le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux sans bouger le souffle couper.

- Sakura tu pourrais me repasser mo…. Oh pardon je dérange désoler dit sakuraï.

- Non ! non pas du tout dit sakura précipitamment. Tu voulais ?

- Ben que tu me rendes le cd que je t'ai prêter. Stp je voudrais l'écouter pour dormir. Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin pour ne pas entendre certain bruit. Dit-elle en jetant un regard à sasuké en souriant.

- Tiens et bonne nuit.

- Ouais à toi aussi. Marmonna-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Sakura se retourna vers sasuké le regard étincelant de colère.

- Ne t'approche plus de moi. Et tu dormira sur ce matelas dit-elle en montrant du doigt le pauvre matelas en question. Je vais mettre mon pyjama. Elle partit revient quelques minutes après et lança un short. Mon père te le prête dit-elle. Puis elle ouvrit l'armoire de tout à l'heure en sortit une robe de nuit puis un cousin et une couverture et fît le lit de sasuké et ressortît. Sasuké soupira et commença de se déshabiller il avait fît quand sakura entra dans la chambre habiller d'une longue robe de nuit mauve claire en soie qui moulait son ventre arrondit et sa poitrine bien ferme.

- Tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux. La salle de bain est en bas juste après la cuisine.

- Ouais, je vais en prendre une bien froide marmonna-t-il en sortant de la pièce.' La nuit va être dure.' Pensa-t-il ( tu ne crois pas si bien dire).

Quand sasuké fur revenu de sa douche glaciale, il trouva sakura endormit dans son lit. Sasuké la regarda un peu puis décidat de dormir lui aussi.

Sakura se réveilla vers 3h00 du matin en sursautant puis posa son regard sur sasuké qui dormait sur le matelas au sol. Elle posa la main sur son ventre en soupirant depuis quelque temps, elle rêvait que son accouchement se déroulait mal. Et cela l'effrayait au plus au point. Elle se leva dans ses cas elle buvait une tasse de lait chaud et cela lui permettait de se rendormir rapidement. Elle descendît donc à la cuisine. Il faisait chaud elle ouvrit donc la fenêtre et se dirigeât vers le frigo. En refermant la porte, elle sursauta. Sasuké se trouvait près de la porte.

- je t'ai réveiller excuse- moi.

- Pas grave, je ne dormais pas de toute façon.

- Ah !

Silence.

- et toi ? pourquoi es-tu réveillée ? tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- pff arrêtez de toujours vous inquiéter comme cela. Tu es comme mon père et neji. C'est agaçant à la fin. Je ne suis pas en porcelaine.

- Sakura tu n'as pas répondus à ma question.

- Humf ! j'ai fais un cauchemar. Cela te va ?

- Raconte. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur un chaise à califourchon.

- Ben c'est stupide.

- Dit toujours.

- J'ai peur. Que l'accouchement se passe mal. Qu'il y ai des complications, le médecins à dit que c'était normale de s'angoisser mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

- C'est compréhensible et ce n'est pas stupide sakura. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter si il le faut je ferais appelle au meilleur spécialiste.

- Merci murmura-t-elle. Elle prit la bouteille de l'eau et s'en versa une tasse puis la mis au micro-onde. Elle tendît la boîte à sasuké celui-ci hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'en voulait pas. Le bip du micro-onde retentit et sakura en sortit la tasse fumante. Elle s'assit près de sasuké pour boire sa tasse de lait. Elle la reposa sur la table quand elle l'eu finie. Elle redressa la tête pour constater que sasuké la regardait avec se regard.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Du lait là ! dit-il en lui essuyant le coin de sa bouche. Sakura ne dit rien. Sasuké en profita pour caresser sa joue ensuite sa main glissa dans ses cheveux. Il rapprocha son visage du visage de sakura. Il l'embrassa longuement, tendrement. Sakura soupira.

- Sasuké on ne devrait pas.

- Chut stp. Il continua de l'embrasser tous en faisant glisser ses mains sur le corps de sakura. Il l'appuya contre la table de travail de la cuisine. Il fit glisser la robe de nuit de sakura qui se retrouva à ses pieds.

- Sassuké haleta-t-elle stp sasuké.

- Sakura ma sakura. Son short rejoignit la robe de sakura. Il la possédât là dans la cuisine contre le plan de travail et ensuite sur la table. Puis ils rejoignirent pour sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Voilà voilà hé ben hé ben mon petite sasuké tu ne chaume pas il me semble !

Sasu : la faute à qui ?

Moi : ben c'est pas moi

Sasu : ben si c'est toi qui écrit.

Moi : oui mais à la base c'est toi le pervers.

Sasu : pf n'importe quoi !

Saku : effectivement n'importe quoi ?

Moi : quoi ? tu ose te plaindre toi aussi ? osez dire que ca vous plait pas.

Sasu sasku : ….

Moi : ha ha alors on dit plus rien là héhé. Bon allez a plus au prochain chapitre. Laissez des coms sa fait toujours plaisir. Et si les chapitres avance bien pour l'autre fic peut-être au week end prochain


	17. Chapter 17

Salut a tous et a toute. Et oui nous en sommes déjà au chapitre 17 que le temps passe vite alors pour aujourd'hui un seule chapitre mais je peux déjà vous dire que la structure de mon autre fic est finie il ne me reste plus qu'a la taper hourra hourra alors voila pour les news bonne lecture a tous.

Alors voila merci encor pour vos comm bonne lecture

Chapitre 17

Sasuké descendît dans la cuisine où il trouva toute la famille entrain de déjeuner. N'ayant pas trouvé Sakura dans le lit, il était descendu. ( si la famille savait ce qu'il s'était passer sur la table il ne mangerait pas là sasu : -- t'es dég moi : ben quoi ?).

- Ah Sasuké t'as bien dormit ? demanda ichigo.

- Ouais à merveille dit-il en regardant sakura avec un petit sourire alors que celle-ci piquer du nez dans son bol de lait.

- Ah t'en mieux car on a du boulot mon garçon aujourd'hui. Sasuké le regarda sans comprendre.

- Les préparatifs du mariage mon garçons.

- Oh ! il n'y a pas à s'en faire pour tous cela, ichigo. Mon père a tous préparer il ne reste plus qu'à me faire une liste de vos invités et a aller chercher la robe de sakura un magasin est déjà prévenu de sa visite. Dit-il très calmement en buvant la tasse de café que la mère de sakura venait de lui servir. Hn merci. Hum il est super ce café !

- Oui sakura a toujours été très douée pour les taches ménagères. Dit sa mère en regardant tendrement sa fille.

- A défaut d'être douée pour autre chose dit sakuraï en jetant un petit regard à sakura.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là sakuraï ? demanda sakura.

- Ouh là sa va chauffer dit sakumo.

- Ben tu peux pas dire que ta vie sociale soit très développer regarde avec neji !

- Et voilà la bourde dit sakumo en soupirant. Tu ne sais jamais la boucler, non ?

- Non laisse sakumo. Ma relation avec neji ne te regarde en rien sakuraï. Et ma vie sociale non plus.

- Il suffît vous deux dit le père de sakura froidement. J'en plus qu'assez de vous entendre toujours vous lancez des piques toutes les deux. Sakura est à peine revenue que cela commence déjà.

- Pardon, dit sakuraï en baissant la tête c'était juste pour rire.

- Hé bien ce n'était pas drôle. Et toi sakura arrête de toujours prendre la mouche dés que ta sœur t'adresse la parole.

- Hn bien.

Sasuké avait déjà remarqué que sakura ne s'entendait pas beaucoup avec la petite dernière. Celle-ci aillant la langue bien pendue. Et ne ratait jamais une occasion de se taire , taquinant sa sœur au point parfois d'être blessante. Tandis que sakumo, elle était plus posée. Elle possédait un humour certain mais moins cassant que sa cadet. Mais ne se laissait pas faire pour autant car elle savait être aussi cassante que sakuraï quand celle-ci allait trop loin. Elle s'entendait très bien avec sakura. La mère prenait souvent la défense de sakuraï mais le père venait y mettre le bon ordre. Malgré tout c'était une famille unie. Il régnait chez eux une ambiance agréable.' Pas comme chez moi pensa-t-il chez lui il régnait une ambiance noire presque morbide. Et je vais devoir emmener là-bas pour la présenter à ma mère ça va pas être gaie.' Sasuké fit la connaissance du reste de la famille dans la journée en passant par les amis de la famille également. Il revit donc neji qui n'était pas de fort bonne humeur. (celui-ci espérait voir sasuké se faire démonter par le père de sakura au lieu de sa il s'entend trop bien).En fin de journée il ramena sakura chez lui pour la présenter à sa mère contrairement à ce qu'il avait penser tous ce déroula dans le calme. Sakura s'entendait très bien avec sa mère son père s'était calmer et n'avait fait aucune remarque et Itachi ne disait rien non plus.

Sasuké avait raccompagnée sakura chez elle. Et lui donna rendez-vous demain pour aller chercher sa robe de mariée car après tous il se marie dans 2 jours. Demain on serait samedi. Et sakura lui demandât si sa mère et sa grande sœur pouvaient venir. Sasuké dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elles ne viennent pas. Le lendemain sakura et sakumo avaient des robes pour le mariage.

Nous étions lundi le jour j était arriver. Sakura était nerveuse ,sa mère au ange, son père toujours impassible. La cérémonie se déroulait à l'église de konoha puis la réception se faisait dans la résidence Uchiwa. La cérémonie se déroula dans le calme. Une limousine reprit les mariés qui se trouvait en tête du cortége. Il les reconduisîent à la résidence. Ils furent les premiers et durent accueillir les invités à l'entrée. Ils y avaient des hommes d'affaires très influents, ainsi que des amis de la famille de sasuké. Elle saluait aussi ses amis de fac. Elle vit naruto accompagné d'hinata. Shikamaru avec ino. Tenten et neji. Mais surtout Sara. Sakura n'avait pas pu poser plus de question car les invités arrivaient en grands nombres. Après cette tâche plus que fatigante. Se fut le moment du dîner. Naruto témoin de sasuké portât un taoste en leur honneur ainsi que leur parents respectifs. L'ambiance était chaleureuse naruto n'arrêtait pas de faire le pitre et de lacher des blagues. Sakumo était en grande conversation avec itachi. Le père de sakura et sasuké étaient en grande conversation sportive. Et les deux mères sur la maternité de sakura. Tous se passa à merveille. Sasuké invita sakura pour la première dense puis ce fut au père d'invité la mariée ainsi de suite pour finir sakura s'arrêta quelque instants étant fatiguée. Sasuké dansait avec sakuraï Qui devait sûrement lui casser les tympans mais il n'en montrait rien. C'est là que sara vient rejoindre sakura.

- Belle cérémonie. Dit-elle avec un sourire froid.

- Hn Merci.

- Tu crois avoir gagner dit-elle plus méchamment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien sasuké t'as épousé ! C'est ce que tu voulais et c'est pour cela que tu es enceinte dit-elle en jetant un regard méprisant sur le ventre arrondit de sakura. Mais ne te leurre pas si il t'a épouser c'est pour les enfants et quand il en aura marre de toi. Il reprendra les enfants et me reviendra car c'est avec moi qu'il devait finir avant ton entrée en scène tous avait été décider nous devions nous marier lui et moi. Nos parents avaient un accord. Après tous comment peut-il rester avec une pauvre fille dans ton genre sans le sous ?

- Tu es aussi désargentée que moi puis que tu travaille dans une boîte de nuit répliqua sakura désespéré par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Ha ha ha ! ria –t-elle Non c'est mon père qui pense qu'en travaillant cela me permettra de constater la valeur de l'argent. Je suis la fille unique d'un grand entrepreneur alors contrairement à toi niveau argent je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Dit-elle méprisant. Bon maintenant que le message est bien passer, je te laisse.

Sakura resta la sur sa chaise à l'écart de tous. Anéantie ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie venait de prendre une bien mauvaise tournure. Dans quelle piége était-elle entrée ? Sakura pleura des larmes silencieuse quand soudain itachi arriva près d'elle.

- Sakura ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu veux que j'appelle sasuké ? demanda-t-il.

- Non surtout pas s'écria –t-elle itachi la regarda étonner.

- Que ce passe –t-il sakura ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Je crois que j'ai fais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Dit-elle tous bas. Je n'aurais jamais du épouser sasuké. Cela ne marchera jamais il ne m'aime pas. Il ne veut que les enfants.

- Tu te trompes sakura. Tu es une jeune femme magnifique dit-il en lui relevant la tête. On ne peut que t'aimer pour cela. Et je te jure que si sasuké ne t'avait pas épouser c'est moi qui l'airait fait. Il lui enleva une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front pour le replacer derrière son oreille. Sasuké qui avait entendu les derniers mots de son frère fut pris d'une rage folle.

- Itachi, je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ma femme ? demanda-t-il froidement en regardant son frère rageusement.

- Sasuké on était juste entrain de parler.

- Oh oui je vois ! Et en même temps il se permet de faire du gringue à ma femme.

- Mais tu dis n'importe quoi sasuké. Il ne me faisait pas du gringue voyons.

- Je vais vous laissez.

- Si il te faisait du gringue et toi tu n'as pas brochés.

- Quand bien même qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire sasuké ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais je suis ta femme et tes enfants porteront ton nom.

- Mais cela ne t' autorise pas à m'être déjà infidèle après seulement 3 heures de mariage.

- Infidèle s'exclama-t-elle. Mais nous n'avons rien fait. Dit-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Non car je sis arriver à temps mais que se serait-il passer si je n'étais pas arriver ?

- Rien car je n'aurais rien fais ! et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

- Oui ous comme il ne s'est jamais rien passer avec neji.

- Sasuké stp pas maintenant c'est le jour de notre mariage et tu me fais une crise.

- A qui la faute ? demanda-t-il hargneusement. Sakura soupira.

- Sasuké essayons de donner le change au moins pour nos amis et la famille.

- Hn. Sasuké repartit vers sa place de table. Et discutât comme si de rien était quelque personne avait bien remarquer leur altercation et l'ambiance en pris un coup sasuké n'adressa presque pas la parole à sakura. Sara en profita pour monopoliser sasuké qui ne s'en plaignait pas.

' un vrai désastre pensa-t-elle en voyant son mari danser avec sara qui ce collait à lui. Mes chéris notre vie ne risque pas d'être roses j'espère seulement que cette mégère ne deviendra jamais votre belle-mère.'

Sasuké s'arrêta en face d'une grande maison blanche. Elle se trouvait en bord de mer au pied d'une montagne, assez isolée. La seule maison proche était à un kilomètre et appartenait à des amis de longue date de la famille. L'ambiance pendant le voyage fut assez tendue entre les jeunes personnes. Ils ne s'étaient presque pas parler. Et quand il s'adressait la parole s'était pour échanger des banalités froides. Sasuké soupira en regardant sa femme. Il avait tant attendu ce moment et avait espère qu'il soit plus heureux. Mais la jeune femme en avait apparemment décidée autrement. Sakura était endormie contre le siége passager. Il avait rouler toute la nuit pour arriver jusque ici en début de matinée quittant la réception hier dans la fin de la journée.

- Sakura souffla-t-il à son oreille on est arriver.

- Hum non laisse-moi dormir encor un peu.

- Rentre sakura. Et dors à la maison on est arriver. Sakura se releva difficilement et se massa le bas du dos.

- Je vais t'aider à sortir les valises.

- Non tu es fatiguée. Va te reposer.

- Non, moi j'ai dormis pendant le trajet ca va aller toi tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

- Sakura tu es enceinte et tu ne dois pas te fatiguer.

- Il se peut mal que je ne l'oublie tu me le rappelle constamment. S'énerva-t-elle.

- C'est pour ton bien sakura et celui des bébés.

- Oui oui je sais dit-elle sèchement elle sortit pris les clefs dans son sac et rentra dans la maison. Elle était claire les murs peint au jaune claire lui donnait un côté très lumineux. Elle se sentait apaisée dans cette maison.

'je sens que je vais me plaire ici'

Hé voilà le mariage ne s'est pas vraiment bien passer nouvelle imprévu dans l'histoire sara la vilaine le retour héhé lol un itachi avec notre sakura ? ou bien avec notre sakumo ? vous le saurez au prochain épisode.

Ita : pourquoi faut absolument me cassé ?

Moi : a ton age c'est pas normale d'être céli.

Ita : tu peux parler toi. Tu l'es aussi.

Moi : ouais mais je suis pas aussi vieille que toi héhé.

Ita : ouais mais t'es qd méme céli.

Moi : ta gueule ou je te fou avec sara.

Ita : ….

Moi : héhé bien fais coco. Allez les petits lou a plus. Bisou au week end prochain


	18. Chapter 18

Salut a tous oui je sais je n'ai pas éditer de chapitre ce week end dsl mon pc a été monopoliser par mon père bon alors tous d'habord je remercie toute les personnes qui n'ont laisser des comms et celle qui continue à la ma fic aussibien évidement car je constate qu'elle a été vue _5425 je suis trpo contente alors voilà je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine plus que 2 chapitre et ensuite on commencera la prochaine fic_

Chapitre18 

Sasuké qui après avoir vider le coffre et avoir monter les valises dans la chambre, se dirigeât vers le salon où sakura admirait la vue. Elle ne prît pas la peine de se retourner pour lui demander :

- Comment se fait –il que vous aillez autant de maison ? Je croyais que ton père était entraîneur de judo et possédait son dojo c'est tous.

- Ah la base oui ! mais il s'est vite rendu compte que cela ne lui suffirait pas pour pouvoir élevé toute sa famille a lors il s'est lancer dans l'immobilier. Maintenant il est la tête d'une grande entreprise. L'éventail asiatique tu connais ?

- Bien sûr qui ne connais pas c'est les meilleurs magasins immobiliers on trouve de tous à tous les prix ! Alors c'est ton père qui a créé cette chaîne de magasin ?

- Oui.

- Ah…… Et itachi va en hériter ?

- Non, moi. Dit-il durement.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Mon frère ne veut pas prendre la succession. Et comme mon père ne peut rien lui refuser c'est à moi d'assumer le reste.

- Ah bon dit-elle en se remettant à contempler le paysage. ' je comprend mieux pourquoi sara devait se marier à sasuké. Sara étant la fille d'un entrepreneur. Il construit les bâtiments et les décores avec les mobiliers de son beau-fils à bas prix. Hnf je vois. De plus, sasuké y gagne à tous les plans il aura ensuite l'entreprise de beau-papa ainsi qu'une belle poupée barbie. Mais manque de chance, je suis arrivée.' Sakura toujours plongée dans ses pensées n'entendit pas Sasuké déclaré :

- Je vais prendre une douche il fait crevant de chaud.

- Hn ! (vraiment Sasuké tu déteint sur elle grave lool).

Sakura qui mourrait littéralement de chaud se dirigeât vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre de thé glacer avec des glaçons. (Très important les glaçons). Elle s'installa sur le canapé ses jambes repliées et la tête renverser sur le divan. Elle avait trop chaud. Il faisait au moins 35°. Elle prît un glaçon de son verre et le posa sur le haut de son cou en poussant un soupir d'aise. ' Dieu ! Que cela fait du bien !' Elle le fît glisser jusqu'au bas de son cou puis descendît jusqu'au bord de son décolleter. Pour ensuite recommencer la même opération plusieurs fois.

Sasuké sortit de la salle de bain les cheveux mouillés et le torse parsemer de petite goutte d'eau un essuie poser sur ces épaules. Il portait (rien du tout lol mais non je divague je divague mais kes k se serait bien Hein ? les filles lol) un pantalon noir. (Dommage ; ;). Il faisait vraiment très chaud. (Moi aussi j'ai chaud mais pour d'autre raison Sasuké sans rien ouahhhh lol je m'égare. Sasu : tu fais peur surtout. Moi : tais –toi ou je te saute dessus).On était en mi-juillet et pourtant il faisait une chaleur étonnante pour la saison. Atteignant parfois jusqu'à 40°.

Il décidât d'aller se chercher un soda. Et s'arrêta devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Sakura se passant un glaçons dans le cou. La tête renversée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos. ' Dieu qu'elle était sexy'. (Hum la magie du glaçon ). Sasuké suivit du regard le chemin d'une goutte qui s'était formée par le contact de la peau brûlante de sakura contre le glaçon. Elle partait de la base de son cou suivant la forme de celui-ci. Glissant paresseusement contre sa peau de pêche pour se perdre par la suite dans le creux de ses seins.

Sasuké poussa un soupir rauque. Sakura en l'entendant se retourna vers sasuké. Il la regarda intensément (vous savez ce regard qui vous faîtes fondre comme neige au soleil les filles ?). Sakura soupira son prénom. Il s'approchât d'elle lentement. Et suivît de son doigt le chemin emprunter par la goutte il y a quelque instant. Pour ensuite terminer sa course au bord du décolleter ; Il le glissa sous la bretelle de son t-shirt.

- Sasuké…

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se penchât vers elle pour l'embrasser quand soudain (et oui faut que je casse l'ambiance) la sonnet de la porte d'entrée sonna.

- Et merde ! grogna-t-il.

Mais ne bougea pas pour autant. (Tu n'étonne) Il continua de pencher sa tête pour capturer les lèvres de sa femme. Quand la sonnette retentit cette fois avec insistance.

- Je vais ouvrir déclara froidement sakura qui se levait déjà.

' J'étriperais moi –même l'imbécile qui a oser nous déranger. Bordel j'y été presque.'( et c'est pas drôle si c'est pas retarder ! non ?)

Sakura se dirigeât vers la porte.

' Merci mon Dieu d'avoir envoyer cette personne. Encor un peu et je retombais dans le panneau'

Elle ouvrit la porte. Mais en voyant la personne se trouvant en face d'elle, elle n'était plus aussi sûr d'avoir envie de remercie le seigneur pour cette visite. Sara moulée dans une robe rouge carmin avec décolleter plongeant entra dans le hall sans se faire inviter.

- où est sasuké ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Je vais bien merci.

- Oh bien tant mieux pour toi. Où est sasuké ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à dire à MON mari ?

- Oui !

- Et bien dis-le moi et je ferais passer le message.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Je vois répondît sakura suspicieuse.

- Je ne crois pas. Non !

- SASUKE cria sakura. TON COLIS EST ARRIVER dit-elle sarcastiquement en regardant sara. Sasuké entra dans le hall mais ne vit pas tous de suite sara

- Un colis ? Mais je n'ai rien commander dit-il puis son regard se posa sur sara.

- Ta femme a un humour assez spécial.

- En effet oui dit-il en posant son regard glacial sur sakura.

- Hum chéri, ne consomme pas ta friandise trop vite dit sakura tout aussi froidement. Je vais te laisser le temps de la savourer à ta guise. Je pars faire un petit tour.

Et avant que sasuké n'aie pu faire le moindre geste sakura était déjà partie.

Sakura passa le reste de sa journée à faire les magasins dans la ville la plus proche. Elle revient à la villa tard le soir après avoir pris son dîner seul dans un restaurant de la ville. Elle avait espérer que sara serait partie pour quand elle serait rentrée et que sasuké fatiguer se coucher. Peine perdue. Quand elle pénétra dans le hall au lumière éteinte après avoir silencieusement introduit la clef dans la serrure et refermer soigneusement la porte. Une voix vibrante retentît dans le hall silencieux et sombre.

- C'est à cette heure – ci que tu rentres ? Elle était base mais on sentait de la colère contenue.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre sasuké.

- Tu es ma femme. Et je crois, avoir le droit de savoir où tu vas et quand tu comptes rentrer !

- Hé bien tu as mal cru. Ecoute sasuké, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant. Il est tard, je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal au pied et j'ai une migraine atroce. Alors stp en reparlera demain.

- Hum. Bien allons nous coucher. Sasuké pris la main de sakura pour la conduire vers leurs chambres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Hé bien ! je t'emmène dans notre chambre.

- Non !

- Comment cela non ?

- Je ne dormirais pas avec toi, sasuké !

- Quoi ? Mais sakura, on en avait déjà discuter et je me suis pourtant montrer claire. Je croyais quel on était d'accord.

- Encor une fois tu as mal cru

- Sakura stp arrête de discuter et allons-nous coucher.

- Oui, je vais aller me coucher dans la chambre d'à côté seule, sasuké.

- Sakura soupira-t-il.

- Quoi ? dit-elle avec un air de défit.

- Rien, bonne nuit. Sur ce, il tourna les talons pour regagner sa chambre.

- Oui, bonne nuit sasuké murmura sakura.

' hé merde ! je ne comprend rien. A un moment, elle me regarde avec des yeux brullants de désir pour moi. Et l'instant d'après, elle fait comme si il ne s'était rien passer et me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre. Dire qu'avant on s'entendait si bien ! Je veux retrouver ma douce sakura. Celle qui riait tous le temps ! pensa-t-il tristement. Je ne veux plus de cette fille froide et cynique. Le seule moment où je retrouve la vrai sakura c'est quand je lui fais l'amour.

Comment retrouver notre ancienne amitié ? se demanda-t-il.

Peut-être en lui laissant plus de liberté ? hn laissons faire les choses pensa-t-il.

Voila voila lachez des comm bis bis a la semaine prochaine.


	19. Chapter 19

Salut les petits lous comment ca va ? bon ben je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires. On arrive tous doucement à la fin de cette fic le prochain chapitre est le dernier.

Oh en passant voici l'adresse de mon skyblog ou vous trouverez mes fond d'écran vu que les hébergeur gratuit il n'y a pas assez d'espace pour mettre tous mes fond.

http/petitraziel. voila bonne visite n'hésitez pas a laissez des commentaires et bonne lecture aussi

chapitre 19

Sakura s'était levée tôt ce matin n'ayant pas réussit à dormir. Trop angoissée par la confrontation qui me manquerait d'avoir lieu entre elle et sasuké. Quand on parlait du loup on en voyait le bout de queue, sasuké entra dans la cuisine vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama noir torse nu.(hum sexy quoi de quoi vous rendre toute choses dés le matin lol) où sakura était attablée et prenait son petit déjeuner.

- salut dit sakura intimidée par la tenue de son « mari » plus beau que jamais.( c'est sur ca lol)

- Hn 'lut répondit sasuké (toujours aussi sociale celui- là on dirait moi au réveille lol je suis pareil sasu :on s'en fout moi : mais ta gueule si j'ai envie de raconter ma vie. Pfff ! sasu : continue d'écrire auteur débile moi : ta gueule ou je te fais crever. Sasu : tu peux pas tu m'aime de trop moi : le pire c'est que c'est vrai ; ; sasu : -- !)

Sasuké se servit une tasse de café noire (comme de par hasard) et s'installa à côté de sakura.

- Sakura écoute..

- J'ai préparé des tartines grillées, tu en veux ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

- Sakura…

- Tu prends du beurre avec tes tartines ?

- Sakura, tu voudrais bien me..

- De la confiture peut-être ?

- Sakura cria-t-il.

La jeune femme qui s'affairait autour de la table s'arrêta net et regarda sasuké une lueur craintive dans le regard.

- Excuse -moi, je ne voulais pas crier mais tu ne me laissais pas parler. Asseyais- toi stp, nous devons parler.

- Et parler de quoi, sasuké ? Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Sakura asseyais- toi et écoute ce que j'ai à dire, stp.

Sakura se ré -installa en face de sa tasse de thé.

- Bien, d'abord sakura je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour hier. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cette manière. Mais je voudrais mettre les choses aux claires. Je ne t'interdis pas de sortir, je te demande juste de me prévenir quand tu sors et de me dire où tu te rends. C'est la moindre des choses. A partir de maintenant, tu es sous ma responsabilité.

- Tu parles de moi comme si j'étais un enfant. Je suis une adulte, sasuké !

- Sakura, tu es ma femme et je m'en voudrais beaucoup si il t'arrivait quelques choses.

- Non, sasuké ! C'est si il arrivait quelques choses aux bébés que tu t'en voudrais.

- Les deux sont lier, sakura !

- Merci de souligner le faite que sans eux je ne représente rien à tes yeux, sasuké.

- Je n'ai pas dis cela sakura.

- Oh ! Et qu'essaye tu de me dire, sasuké ?

- Que je tiens un minimum à toi, sakura.

- Oh ! mais quelle générosité le grand sasuké uchiwa tiens un « minimum à moi » ! que c'est gentil ! dois-je me mettre à côté du canapé au quel tu tiens un « minimum », lui aussi ou avec ta télévision peut-être ?

- Sakura, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Non, sasuké ! justement ! je ne te comprends pas ! (rah les filles ne comprendrons jamais les garçons et vis versa ; si quelqu'un y arrive faite moi signe ). Je ne t'ai jamais compris et j'en ai plus qu'assez de ces discussions.

- Sakura, chaque fois que je veux te parler tu coupes court à nos discussions.

- Normale ce ne sont pas des discussions mais des disputes.

- Justement sakura, je voudrais retrouver notre relation d'avant ! nous étions amis. Essayons au moins de le redevenir.

- Sasuké, nous sommes marié. Tu as déjà vu un mari et une femme se conduire en ami dans leur vie conjugale ? (moi, oui dans des romans !lol). » je veux un mari qui n'aime que moi ! Et non un ami ! »

- Mais qu'espérais-tu de notre mariage ?

« Un mari qui m'aime pour la vie (comme dans les feux de l'amour lool non aller j'arrête de déconner) qui me respecterait et qui ne verrait que moi. Non pas un ami qui ne me toucherais pas et qui dés le matin quitterait le lit conjugale pour retrouver sa maîtresse. Qui quand il en aurait marre de cette situation me laisserait sur le côté ou me jetterais ! Je veux que tu m'aimes ! Non pas comme une amie mais comme ta femme ! »

- Je ne sais pas sasuké ! je ne sais plus ! (ben je vais vous dire moi non plus j'ai un trou-- !)

Juste à ce moment précis de la conversation, la sonnette de la porte retentit. ( sasu : encor on est pas sensé être en lune de miel nous ? moi : ta gueule je fais ce que je veux. sasu : tsss).sakura sursauta et sasuké grogna fâcher que quelqu'un interrompe « encor « leur conversation. Il se dirigeât vers la porte pour aller ouvrir. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'âge moyen blond aux yeux vert clair. Il était habillé d'un costume gris sombre avec une mallette à la main apparemment assez lourde. Il détailla sasuké du regard. Et demanda :

- sasuké uchiwa, je présume ? vous ressembler beaucoup à votre père ! Mais lui quand je le rencontre il est habiller. Dit - il avec humour.

- Je viens de me levé marmonna celui-ci gêné d'être surpris dans cette tenue.

- Bien, je me présente Mikael Rafferty mais votre père m'appelle mike. Normalement sara a dû vous prévenir de ma venue. Sasuké qui perturber par le départ précipité de sa femme n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention au propos de la belle.

- Hum, oui vaguement.

- Je vois répondit celui-ci. Et bien, je vais attendre que vous alliez vous préparez pour que nous puissions discuté de l'affaire tranquillement. Je vais vous attendre dans le salon.

- Hn. J'ai quelque chose à régler avant monsieur … euh… mike.

- Appelez-moi juste mike. Nous allons travailler pas mal de temps ensemble puisque vous reprenez la succession de votre père. J'en entendu dire que vous vous étions marier ! toutes mes félicitations dit-il.

- Il y a 2 jours. Je suis en lune de miel.

- Oh, veillez m'excusé mais votre père ne m'avait pas prévenu. Si j'avais su. J'aurai attendu.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave si c'est important ma femme n'y verra aucun inconvénient. » de toute façon, vu la situation, je pense qu'elle en sera même soulagée pensa-t-il tristement ! ». Installez-vous, je vais me préparez.

Puis il se dirigeât vers la cuisine pour prévenir sakura de cette visite. La jeune femme se trouvait en face de levier occupé à faire la vaisselle.

- on a un lave vaisselle sakura ! fît remarquer sasuké d'une voix posée mais qui fît quand même sursauté sakura.


	20. Chapter 20

Et voilà les petits loups je vous la suite et aussi la fin de cette belle histoire avec toujours plus d'amour et toujours plus de crimelol

alors voilà la semaine prochaine je vous mets le premier chapitre de mon autre histoire déjà ici a la fin vous aurez droit à un extrait du premier chapitre histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche alors il y a aussi que pour cette nouvelle fic je risque fortement d'éditer un chapitre par semaine car je ne l'ai pas écrite completement et comme je vais a bcp de convention cette année (dsl) je met plus de temps à les écrire

au passage il y a une convention à Lille se week end avec des scéance cinéma fullmetal alchimiste le film (kyaaaaaaaaa) xxx holic tsubasa reservoir chromicle naruto et plein d'autre encor entré gratuite si vous venez déguiser en cosplay et il y a un concours kana dessiner un personnage naruto en 10 min et votre dessin sera publier dans le numéro suivant ; cool non ? enfin que des chouette truc

voilà voilà ah oui et aussi pour la demoiselle qui m'a poser la question je ne risque pas de mettre mon site en ligne car les hébergeur gratuit sont trop petit pour pouvoir le mettre dessus et comme je suis étudiante je ne sais pas me payer l'hebergeur alors je le met sur skyblog je le remet pour toi. http/petitraziel. voila bonne lecture dsl pour tous ce bla bla j'espère que vous avez été content de lire ma fic et a la prochaine fic qui j'espère vous plaira encor plus

* * *

Chapitre20

Sakura rentra à la villa vers 15h00. Sasuké et mike travaillait toujours et avait sommairement dîner. Ils sortirent du bureau vers 19h00 pour souper et sasuké appris à sakura qu'il devrait écourter leur lune de miel car il y avait un problème urgent à régler à l'entreprise. Sakura ne prêta pas plus d'intérêt au propos de son mari. Ils rentrèrent donc à la résidence principale le lendemain matin. Depuis leur arrivée sakura ne voyait sasuké que le soir quand il rentrait pour dormait dans leur lit conjugale. Ils ne se parlaient presque jamais encor heureux pour sakura que tenten, ino, hinata et naruto venaient la voir aussi non elle passait le plus claire de son temps à regardait par la fenêtre de leur chambre le paysage. De temps en temps, elle jardinait.

Un soir alors que sasuké s'était couché depuis longtemps sakura ressentir une vive douleur dans le bas du ventre qui la réveilla en pleine nuit.

De sa voix saccadée par la douleur, elle réveilla sasuké.

sasu…ké… sasu…ké…stp…. Réveill..réveille-toi.

Hn quoi dit-il sans se retourner.

Sasuké les bé…..

Mais quoi bor…. Voyant que sakura n'allait vraiment pas bien ( tsss il lui a fallut le temps au petit sasu-- !) il s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Sakura ça va aller ? ( the question -- non si je te réveille c'est juste pr le fun) .

Oui sasu…. ké dit-elle sarcastique. Tout… va… bi…..et j'ado….re te révei…llé pen…dant la n….uit.

Hnf j'appelle une ambulance ( et ben il lui aura fallut le temps enfin bref) une ambulance arriva pour embarquée notre petite saki à l'hosto. Une horde de médecin fut au près d'elle. Et sasuké dut encor (--) attendre dans la salle d'attente (il y a un air de déjà vu ?non ?). Il tournait dans la salle d'attente comme un lion en cage.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foute bon sang ? il intercepta une infirmière. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites à ma femme ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? quand pourrais-je la voir ?

Monsieur calmez vous je vous prie ! je vais aller me renseigner. Quel est votre nom svp ?

Sasuké uchiwa. Ma femme est sakura uchiwa.(dieu que cela sonne bienlol).

Bien monsieur je reviens dans un instant. La jeune infirmière lui jeta un regard appréciateur puis partit vers la réception. Mme. uchiwa est installée dans la chambre 203 et elle va bientôt revenir de ces examens. Vous pouvez patienter dans sa chambre en attendant si vous le souhaitez.

Oui svp. Elle le conduisit vers la chambre de sakura où sasuké s'installa sur une chaise prés de la fenêtre attendant fébrilement sa femme. Le lit de sakura arriva quelque instant après le médecin demanda à parler à sasuké pendant que sakura était dans un semi-coma.

Alors docteur ? est-ce grave ?

Non c'est juste une petite alerte mais je vois dans le dossier de Mme que ce n'est pas la première fois. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle se ménage. Elle porte des jumeaux après tous.

Bien j'y veillerais. Soyez sans sûr.

Elle devra passer quelques visite de contrôle toutes les deux semaines je veux la suivre de près. Oh rassurez-vous dit-il en voyant sasuké froncer les sourcils. C'est plus par sécurité qu'autre choses.

Bien rien d'autre.

Hum. Est-ce que votre femme… hum… est-ce que vous avez stressez votre femme ? enfin je vous dire l'avez contrariez récemment ?

Non, enfin. Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi ? vous pensez que ce malaise serait du à une contrariété ?

Non mais cela peu nuire fortement à sa santé et celle des bébés. Essayez de ne pas trop la brusquer ni même la contrariée. Soyez calme et gentil. Prenez grand soins d'elle. Il lui faut un repos complet. Rester allongée. Cela va lui être difficile si elle se retrouve toute seule.

Hn bien docteur. J'y veillerais également.

Bon, je vous prendrais un rendez-vous pour une visite de contrôle dans deux semaines.

Bien. Et je vous remercie pour tous docteur.

Oh mais de rien c'est notre travail monsieur.

Sasuké quitta le docteur pour retourner auprès de sa femme qui émergeait de sa semi conscience.

hm sasuké ? Qu'a dit le médecin ? les bébés vont bien ?

Oui. Oui oui stp recouche toi tous va bien.

Tu.. tu es sur.

Oui il a juste dit qu'il faudrait que tu te reposes. Et tu devras passer une visite de contrôle toutes les deux semaines pour plus de sécurité.

Tu ne me cache rien, sasuké ? C'est vraiment ce qu'il a dit ?

Sakura bon…. Flash back 'Essayez de ne pas trop la brusquer ni même la contrariée. Soyez calme et gentil.' 'hé merde, pourquoi, elle doute de moi comme ça ? pf calme et gentil.' Hn non, je ne te cache rien. Dit-il plus calmement. Pour tous te dire il a conseiller que tu ne reste pas seul car tu dois rester allongée le plus possible.

Ha super. Dit-elle sarcastique.

Je te remercie je vois que ma présence t'incommode toujours autant.

Non, sasuké ce n'est pas ta présence qui va me dérangée c'est le faite de rester inactive.

On trouvera de quoi t'occupée.

Ah oui ! comme quoi ?

Tu n'as qu'a te mettre a tricoter. Sakura éclata de rire en entendant ce que sasuké venait de déclaré.

Tricoter ? dit-elle morte de rire.

Hé bien ! je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Sasuké, on est plus au moyen âge. Il y a bien longtemps que les femmes ne tricotent plus. Ou du moins c'est de plus en plus rare. De plus, neji m'a déjà apporté plusieur vêtement pour les bébés.

Neji, hien ? Mes enfants ne porteront pas des vêtements achetés par un autre.

Donc, sasuké si je suis ton résonnement si ton père achète des vêtements pour ces petits-fils je devrais les refuser parce que mon mari ne veut pas que ces enfants portent des vêtements acheter par d'autre personnes ? c'est bien ça !

Hnnn fais comme tu veux. Sur cette phrase, il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Ou vas-tu ?

Téléphoner à mike pour lui dire que je reste ici et qu'il devra faire marcher la boutique sans moi pendant un petit moment.

Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas de venir s'installer à la maison comme cela vous pourrez travailler tous les deux se sera plus facile pour toi.

Je ne vais pas travailler à la maison, sakura. Je vais m'occuper de toi !

Mais, je sais ne débrouillée toute seul. Je ne suis plus un bébé.

Sakura dit-il en soupirant. Tu es fragile et le médecin a conseiller que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi de plus je serais plus rassuré si il y avait quelqu'un avec toi. Quoique même si il y avait quelqu'un de confiance avec toi. Je ne serais pas capable de travailler correctement.

Mais sasuké…

Il n'y a pas de mais. C'est comme cela et pas autrement maintenant arrête de discuter et repose toi. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Sasuké sortit de la chambre de sa femme et se dirigeât vers le hall. Les portables devaient être coupé dans les hôpitaux. Donc, il avait éteint le sien. Quand, il le ralluma il constata qu'il avait reçu deux messages. Un des parents de sakura et un de ces parents qu'il avait prévenu avant de partir. Les parents de sakura demandaient des nouvelles et savoir quand ils pourraient passer la voir. Ces parents à lui faisaient pareil. Il prit le temps de répondre aux messages, puis téléphona au domicile de mike. Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie, sasuké lui expliqua la situation et raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard. Quand il se dirigeât vers la chambre de sa femme ; il s'arrêta net en entendant la voie de sa femme qui apparemment était passablement énervée contre quelqu'un.

C'est sauf tu ment , sasuké ne ferais jamais cela.

Et bien si figure-toi que c'est ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois que l'on sait vu. Enfin vu, tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

Sara tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale peste pour rester polie. Car j'ai d'autres mots pour te qualifier.

Oh épargne-moi ton air outré sakura. Je t'avais prévenue à ton mariage. Sasuké et moi devions nous marier si tu n'étais pas arriver. ' quoi ? mais c'est quoi ce bordel j'ai jamais été au courant de ça ! qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte à ma femme cette folle.'

Oui, je sais tu vas me ressortir ton bla bla que vos parents se sont arrangé. Et que de toute façon après que j'aurais accouché sasuké ne jetterait. Mais venir me dire que sasuké a tous fait pour que je perds mes enfants parce que tu es enceinte de lui. Là, sara je trouve cela un peu gros. ' mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Un mariage arranger ? Sara enceinte de moi ? Moi qui essaye de mes débarrassé de mes enfants ? ' ( bon tu as l'intention d'entrer quand dans la chambre pour intervenir toi ? sasu : ben c'est toi qui le décide ! moi : ah bon tu es sur ? sasu : bne ouais andouille. Moi : bon ben quand il faut y aller il faut y aller.)' bon cela suffit j'en ai assez entendu.' Sasuké pénétra dans la chambre brusquement. Sara sursauta et sakura aussi. Mais sara se repris vite fait et s'approcha de sasuké en roulant des hanches.

Sasuké chéri, j'étais venue faire un petit bonjour à ta femme j'étais tellement inquiète quand j'ai appris la nouvelle.

Cela suffit sara. J'ai tous entendu. Et je tiens à mettre les choses aux claires. Dit-il froidement. Mes parents ont peut-être passé un arrangement avec les tiens mais c'était sans mon consentement. Je suis et je resterais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours le mari de sakura. Est-ce claire ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de la quitter et certainement pas pour toi.

Mais sasuké…..

Sasuké, elle est enceinte de toi. Déclara sakura livide.

Elle ne peut pas être enceinte de moi. Vu que nous n'avons jamais rien fait.

Mais et le premier jour de notre lune de miel quand je vous ai laissez tous les deux ?

Sakura, je ne veux que toi et personne d'autre que toi. Et cela ne changera jamais.

Sasuké… dit-elle émue aux larmes.

Comment peux-tu me faire cela à moi ? Comment peux tu la préférée à moi ? je suis mille fois mieux qu'elle ! nous sommes du même milieu toi et moi !

Franchement sara quand je te regarde je suis déjà malheur de savoir que nous sommes de la même espèce. Un petit conseil n'apparaît plus jamais devant moi ou ma femme si je te démolis.

Sara furieuse quitta la chambre de sakura. Laissant seule les deux tourtereaux.

Sasuké murmura sakura.

Sakura pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler ? pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?

Il est vrai que c'est un sujet facile à aborder avec son mari ! j'imagine dit sasuké est-ce que tu me trompe avec sara juste par curiosité ?

Seulement par curiosité ?

Bon d'accord par jalousie. Sasuké ricana un peu. Hé toi aussi tu es jaloux regarde avec neji.

Sa c'est parce que je suis red dingue de toi. Dit-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Vraiment ?

Oh, oui vraiment.

Sasuké, je t'aime.

Je t'aime ma jolie fleur.

Sasuké embrassa sa femme longuement.

il va falloir que j'ai une discussion avec mon père. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je sorte avec des filles. Il n'avait jamais l'intention de me laissez vivre ma vie.

En es-tu malheureux ?

Hn non du moment que je t'ai toi cela me suffit et puis le travail ne m'empechera pas d'être créatif.

La preuve dit sakura en posant ces deux mains sur son ventre. sasuké rigola.

Mon cœur cela c'est être productif pas créatif.

Cela dépend du point de vue.

Mais ne t'en fait pas ma chérie le travail ne m'enpechera pas non plus d'être productif. Dit-il avec un petit sourire. Après tous j'ai pas mal de chose à rattrapée avec toi.

Comme par exemple ?

Hum on va commencer par ça. Il réembrassa sa femme. Promesse d'autre moment heureux comme celui qu'ils viennent de vivre en cet instant.

Fin

* * *

Sasu : hé c'est tous ?

Moi : roh sa va si t'es pas content c'est la même chose.

Sasu ; c'est une fin de merde.

Moi : ta gueule j'avais pas d'autre idée.

Sasu : et tu vas pas nous laissez comme ça quand même ?

Moi : ben pourquoi ?

Sasu : hé moi je veux savoir comment seront mes futurs enfants !

Moi : p'tin t'es chiant comme mec.

Sasu : hé tu crois pas que tes lecteurs veulent le savoir !

Moi : ben si il le demandent ils auront un épilogue. Voilà t'es content.

Sasu : non c'est quand même une fin de merde.

Moi : tu me fais chier tu le sais sa ?

Sasu : ouais et c'est mon petit plaisir de te faire chier.

Moi : tssss t'es con.

Bon pour le moment j'ai une vague petite idée pour ma prochaine fic si vous voulez un épilogue pour savoir ce que les autres sont devenu ou bien comme sasuké savoir le nom des enfants dites-le moi et je le ferais si pas a plus pour une prochaine aventure avec les personnages de naruto.

* * *

Avant goût

Sasuké : hé hé les gars la fic est fini.

Sakura : j'ai adoré la fin c'est tellement romantique.

Neji : ouais bof.

Tenten : c'est moi ou on apparaît presque pas dans cette fic ?

Sakura : mais non c'est une idée.

Naruto : m'en fout du moment que j'ai mes ramens.

Ino : mais tu ne manges pas de ramens dans cette fic.

Naruto : quoi ? abat l'auteur.

Hinata : naruto-kun ce n'est pas grave j'en ferais pour toi.

Naruto : merci hinata-chan.

Sasuké : baka.

Naruto : oh tu peux parler bourreaux des cœurs.

Sasuké : raconte pas de connerie.

Naruto : oh notre petit sasuké serait-il gêné ?

Sasuké : t'es vraiment con.

Sakura : c'est pas grave sasuké moi je trouve cela très mignon.

Sasuké : je suis entouré de taré ! bon c'est pas tous cela les gars mais on est attendu pour une autre fic.

Tous : ah ouais laquelle ?

Sasuké : ben sa faut le demander à l'auteur elle y réfléchit. Et mais merde ! elle nous fout où cette conne ? je suis dans une ruelle mal fréquenter entouré de truands c'est quoi encor que ce bordel ?

un jeune homme de + ou – 20 ans était encerclé par une bande de truand armé. Il était blesser à l'épaule et semblait souffrir (sans blague ta une balle dans l'épaule mais tous baigne). Sakura en voyant cela se mit à hurler à la mort. Les truands se retournèrent, l'un d'eux leva son arme pour tiré sur sakura mais le jeune homme le bouscula. Il loupa son tir et jura l'un deux dit quelques choses en une langue que sakura ne connaissait pas. Et les truands prirent la fuite de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Sakura s'approcha du jeune homme qui était appuyer contre le mur d'un immeuble.

- Est-ce que je peux vous aidez ?

- Imbécile, tu aurais pu te faire tuer hurla-t-il en rage.

- Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez très reconnaissant.

- Ouais bon ça va. Mais tu n'avais pas à intervenir. J'aurais pu me démerder.

- Hum oui effectivement vous aviez l'air de gérez la situation. Dit elle sarcastique en jetant un regard septique à sa blessure à l'épaule.

- On t'a rien demandé.

- Bon, si tous va bien. Je dois vous laissez j'ai du boulot. Mais je vous conseil d'aller voir un médecin.

- Ouais c'est ça.

Sakura partit de la ruelle. La journée finissait vraiment mal. Son salaire allait en prendre un coup et en plus elle avait faillit se faire tuer et elle avait rencontré un jeune homme étrange et pas très sympathique.' N'empêche il était pas mal. Très sexy. Peau blanche, cheveux noir et un regard tous aussi noir. Et un corps à damner. Hé mais à quoi je pense moi ? J'ai pas le temps de penser au mec ! j'ai du boulot' Elle mit le contact et partit faire sa livraison.

sasu: bon ben tous ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous le saurez dans la prochaine fic. Venir lire parce que je vais peut-être mourir vu comme c'est partit-- .


	21. Chapter 21

On la tant désiré alors la voici la suite enfin l'épilogue quoi !

Et bien sûr n'oublier pas d'aller lire ma nouvelle fic et je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic ainsi que vos commentaires qui n'ont toujours fait très plaisir merci encor je ne le dirais jamais assez de fois.

* * *

Chapitre 21

- takito arrête d'ennuyer ta sœur.

- Mais maman elle ne veut pas me rendre mon crayon de couleur. Déclara un jeune garçon de 7 ans aux yeux vert émeraude et aux cheveux noir sombre.

- Takiko rend le crayon de couleur à ton frère.

- Mais maman je dois l'utiliser pour colorier les cheveux de papa. Dit la fillette au même regard émeraude et aux cheveux tous aussi sombre que son frère.

- Pfff ses enfants.

Sakura soupira. Pendant que sa grande sœur sakumo rigoler.

- je trouve qu'il ressemble de plus en plus de caractère à deux personnes que je connais.

- Ha ha ha je rigolerais aussi quand le tien sera arrivera. Sakumo posa un regard attendrit sur son ventre déjà bien arrondit.

- C'est pour bientôt ? demanda sakura.

- Oui dans 3 semaines normalement.

- Et vous allez l'appelée comment ?

- Hum itachi voudrait l'appelé makoto mais je ne suis pas très chaude.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est le prénom d'une de ces ex. (--)

- Ah oui effectivement (-- ;) si sasuké m'avait proposer ça je l'aurais étriper.

- Il ne pensait pas à mal.

- Dis plutôt qu'il ne pense a rien tout court.

- Ma petite saki, je suis déçu que tu pense cela de ton beau frère. Dit une voix charmeuse derrière elle.

- Tonton itachi dit la petite takiko en courant vers son oncle pour lui sauter autour du cou.

- Mon oncle déclara takito plus froidement.

- Ton fils ressemble de plus en plus à mon frère. Sakura rigola.

- C'est ce que sakumo venait de me faire remarquer.

- Hum ma femme et moi avons toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde.déclara itachi en allant embrasser sa femme. Sakura eu un petit sourire.

- N'en soit pas si sur. Murmura-t-elle.

- PAPAAAAAAA cria takiko. Regarde, regarde le beau dessin que j'ai fait de toi.

- Il est très joli, ma puce. Sasuké pris sa fille dans ses bras passa devant son fils en lui ébouriffant les cheveux celui-ci détourna la tête en poussant un 'tssss' ( typique sasuké). Pour ensuite se diriger vers sa femme pour lui donner un baiser.

- Tiens itachi t'es là déclara t-il froidement.

- Oui mon frère chéri comme tu peux le voir je suis là. Répondit celui-ci d'un ton mielleux.

- Bon cela suffit maintenant cela va faire 7ans que je supporte votre manége et il y en plus qu'assez. Dit sakura furieusement. Vous allez vous voir assez souvent vu que nos enfants sont cousins et que la femme d'itachi est ma sœur alors il va falloir apprendre à vous supporter. Sasuké et itachi regardèrent sakura surpris.

- Pourquoi papa il aime pas tonton ? demanda innocemment takiko.

- Pour rien ma puce papa ne déteste pas tonton. Il a juste un peu de mal à apprécier sa présence mais je vais m'y habituer. Si c'est ce que tu désire. Dit-il en regardant sa femme.

- Oui, c'est ce que je désire.

- Bien comme tu voudras. Ah au faites j'ai inviter naruto, hinata, neji et tenten à diner cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non voyons. Est-ce qu'ils viendront avec les enfants ?

- Je suppose que oui.

- Oh oui on va revoir takéo et izumi. Déclara takiko en regardant son frère.

- Pfff pas moyen d'être tranquille. Dit celui-ci.

- Oui décidément il lui ressemble de plus en plus. Dit itachi en regardant sasuké.

- Hn si vous voulez rester dîner ce soir vous êtes les bienvenu dit il d'un air bougon.

- Ce sera avec plaisir mon frère chéri dit itachi en prenant sasuké dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vous imbécile. Te colle pas à moi comme ça.

- Mais sasuké comment ose-tu rejeter l'amour que j'ai pour toi ?

- Sasuké si tu aimais tant ton frère il fallait nous le dire plus tôt dit sakura.

- Quoi ? hein ? mais c'est n'importe quoi ? sakumo et sakura éclatèrent de rire.

- Papa est amoureux de tonton ?

- Regarde ce que tu as mis dans la tête de ma fille, toi ? dis sasuké furieusement à son frère sasuké reposa sa fille pour courir après son frère et le frapper. Itachi lui se piqua un sprint espérant semé la fureur de son frère leurs femmes rigolaient toujours. Takiko encourageait son père pendant que takito soupirait en disant quelle bande de gamins. Sakura redressa la tête en formulant une prière silence pour que se bonheur du toute sa vie.

* * *

Voilà c'est vraiment fini cette fois-ci alors a la prochaine fic. 


End file.
